Accidentally In Love
by Jaqui The Girl Spix Macaw
Summary: Blu Un Spix Macaw De 15 Años Descubre Que No Es El Ultimo De Su Especie Y Viajara A Brasil Para Conocer A La Única Hembra De Su Especie Al Principio Fingirán Estar Enamorados Para Ganarse Su Libertad Pero Ambos Terminaran Accidentalmente Enamorados (Mi Primera Historia)
1. UN DÍA ÚNICO

**Hola de nuevo**

**Esta es mi primera historia de RIO que está inspirada por mi película favorita "The Boss Baby" llevo tiempo planeando al igual que otras historias que están en desarrollo. La comunidad está muriendo poco a poco es una desgracia para mi**

**Pero hay escritores que aun publican pero pocos leen sus historias pero como esos escritores la mayoría hablan inglés e decidido leer sus historias pero las leeré a partir de enero ya que uno de ellos me llamo la atención (por ahora él leído las historias de Ricardo el halcón negro, Historias de Blu y Jewel, Nightfly, Jazztep, Aninat131, y Kakela)**

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi primera historia pero próximamente publicare otra historia (Aun no tiene fecha)**

* * *

**UN DÍA ****ÚNICO**

* * *

_Se ha dicho que para sobrevivir en la selva tienes que confiar en tus Instintos Naturales como todo animal salvaje tenemos que cuidarnos los uno a los otros principalmente si vives en manda y como se todo esto porque fue lo que me paso a mi._

_Desde que tengo memoria nunca fui creado en la selva y no tengo ningún recuerdo de mis padres pero tengo a Linda, Linda me encontró cuando yo era un pequeño polluelo me adoptó y me creo como si fuera su propio hijo íbamos juntos a todas partes siempre forme parte de su vida en los buenos y malos momentos como en el día que gano el concurso de deletreo teniendo 14 años de edad o en el día de su graduación que fui como su acompañante nunca olvidare ese gran día. Linda estaba muy feliz de verme que prefirió tomarse la foto del recuerdo conmigo que con su ex novio_

_Pero no todo el tiempo tuvimos hermosos recuerdos tuvimos algunos momentos difíciles en nuestras vidas como aquella vez que sus padres se divorciaron ese fue un momento difícil para Linda estuve todo el tiempo a su lado hasta que por fin acepto la verdad o cuando tuvimos nuestro primer accidente en auto Linda estaba más preocupada por mí que por ella misma esa vez aunque se había lastimado una pierna tardo mucho tiempo en recuperarse_

_Linda siempre estuvo a mi lado los dos éramos el equipo perfecto, ahora ella es todo una mujer y tiene su propio negocio y lo mejor de este negocio es que es algo que ambos adoramos hacer y ver en cualquier parte_

\- "Damas y caballeros les presento a la recién inaugurada Librería"- "El Guacamayo Azul" - Hablo Linda mientras cortaba un listón rojo con unas tijeras dándoles la Bienvenida a todas las personas de Minnesota a su nuevo negocio mientras Blu estaba apoyado en su hombro

\- "Haber digan Queso y chispas" - hablo la madre de Linda mientras sacaba una cámara y para tomarle una foto a su hija con su mejor amigo

\- "Queso y chispas" - hablaron Linda y Blu (aunque solo se escuchó un graznido)

_Aunque Linda tenía sus responsabilidades siempre tenía tiempo suficiente para estar conmigo_

\- "Hoy fue un gran día no lo crees Blu" - hablo Linda mientras se quitaba las gafas para poder descansar después de un largo día de trabajo

Blu respondió con un Graznido mostrando una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su propia cama del tamaño de un pájaro y se cubría con su man tita

\- "No hay nada más perfecto que esto" - continuo hablando Linda mientras se acostaba para poder dormir - "Oye Blu no te gustaría tener un amigo" - le pregunto la mujer de cabello rojo a su amigo azul

\- "No gracias, soy feliz estando solo" - respondió Blu a la pregunta de Linda con una sonrisa (aunque solo se escuchó un graznido)

Linda pudo ver la sonrisa que puso Blu al mencionar la palabra "Amigo" como Linda no habla idioma pájaro ella pudo entender lo que quiso decir "Blu quiere tener un compañero"

\- "Descansa Blu" - Linda apago la luz mientras pensaba en cómo conseguir un compañero para su querido amigo azul

_Mi vida era perfecta era mucho más de lo que uno puede desear pero al quedarme dormido me puse un pensamiento en la pregunta que me hizo Linda "Debería tener un compañero" y la más importante de todas "Existirán Más Guacamayos Azules como yo"_

Eran las 7:14 AM en Minnesota y era la hora de comenzar con un nuevo día Blu siempre se levantaba unos minutos antes que Linda aunque le gusta dormir hasta el medio día siempre le daba los buenos días a su mejor amiga

\- "Reloj tonto, cállate, cállate" - hablo Linda mientras intenta apagar el despertador (ya que tenía un sonido fuerte)

\- "Esa es mi señal" - dijo Blu mientras tomaba las lentes de Linda y escalaba y se apoyaba en el repasador de madera de la cama con las lentes de su mejor amiga

\- "Por fin" - Linda logro desconectar el reloj pero de repente escucho el sonido de una alarma de auto - "Esta bien ya escuche" - sabiendo de donde venía el sonido Linda pudo ver a Blu colgando de la cama imitando el sonido de una alarma de un automóvil en movimiento. Ella apretó el pico de Blu (como si fuera un botón) para apagar el sonido

\- "Buenos días Blu" - saludo Linda mientras Blu le ponía los lentes

Ambos se preparaban para empezar otro día más de trabajo haciendo la misma rutina de siempre como lavarse los dientes aunque Blu era un ave le gustaba lavarse el pico para sentirse fresco. preparar el desayuno pero antes Linda siempre le daba sus vitaminas a Blu como siempre era la costumbre Blu no quería probar ese medicamento que tenía un horrible sabor

\- "No te muevas no te..." - Linda intentaba darle sus vitaminas a Blu

\- "No ... no quiero acabo de lavarme el pico esa cosa es asquerosa" - contesto Blu mientras esquivaba la cuchara que contenía el medicamento. Aunque Linda solo escuchaba graznidos los movimientos que hacia Blu hicieron entender que no quería consumir la medicina

\- "Tyler Blu Gunderson sabes que estas vitaminas son para tu bien" - aclaro Linda mientras pensaba en la forma de hacer que Blu abriera el pico - "Mira Blu tu cereal favorito" -

Al ver que Linda sostenía su cereal favorito Blu abrió el pico pero inesperadamente la cuchara introdujo a su pico y no tenía otra opción que consumir el medicamento

\- "Te atrape" - Contesto Linda satisfecha en haber logrado que Blu consumiera sus vitaminas mientras Blu hacia muecas demostrando que era asqueroso el liquido

Después del desayuno era la hora de abrir la librería, Blu se deslizaba sobre las escaleras imaginando que estaba surfeando en una tabla de surf en la playa hasta llegar al escritorio y poner la clave para desbloquear la computadora mientras linda abría la cortina de plástico que protegía la ventana principal de su negocio Blu se apoyó en el mueble que estaba enfrente de la ventana para cambiar el cartel de cerrado a abierto

\- "Estamos listos para recibir gente" -agrego Linda mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio mientras Blu se acercaba para hacer su saludo especial de mejores amigos

_Cuando supe de la existencia de mi hermosa ave salvaje fue en un día común después de haber echo mi rutina de todos los días hasta terminar abriendo la librería. Todos los días leía un libro o una revista incluso leía historietas eran una de las cosas que siempre adoraba hacer al comenzar un nuevo día_

\- "Aquí tienes Blu tu chocolate caliente con galletas, tal como te gusta" - Linda dejo una taza de chocolate caliente en el mueble. Al ver que su comida favorita estaba lista Blu dejo de leer la revista y salió de su jaula para disfrutar de esa gran bebida

\- "Aaaww.. Esto sí que es vida. Adoro los malvaviscos bañados con chocolate" - Se decía así mismo Blu mientras contaba los pequeños malvaviscos que venían en su bebida - "1, 2, 3, 4,5, 6," -

Mientras Blu consumía la bebida un pequeño golpe toco la ventana se trataba de Alice y Chloe dos Gansos Canadienses que lanzaban bolas de nieve al guacamayo azul creyendo que lo estaban lastimando

\- "Que tenemos aquí mi Guacamayo tonto favorito" - hablo Alice

\- "Que gracioso muy listas verdad" - contesto Blu limpiándose el pico ya que estaba manchado de chocolate

\- "Oye mascota donde pasa el invierno en el comal de la cocina" - hablo Chloe burlándose del Guacamayo Azul mientras le lanza una bola de nieve creyendo que lo había golpeado

\- "Lancen todas las bolas de nieve que quieran me protejo, me protejo con este campo de fuerza llamado vidrio que me mantiene calientito en el invierno mientras ustedes están congelándose el . . " - Blu continuaba hablando pero al parecer los gansos lo ignoraban mientras le mostraban su cola al Guacamayo Azul

\- "Groseras" - Blu decido continuar tomando su chocolate caliente pero nueva mente se escuchó otro golpe solo que esta vez venia de afuera se trataba de un hombre con unas gafas de científico que se resbalaba con el hielo del suelo hasta terminar tropezándose en la banca donde estaban los dos gansos canadienses

\- "Debe ser un turista" - se preguntaba Blu mientras le daba una mordida a su galleta

El hombre logro recuperarse del pequeño golpe que se dio pero por el susto que provoco los gansos salieron volando, pero al ver a un Guacamayo Azul comiendo una galleta dentro de una librería el hombre se volvió a levantar y comenzó a correr a la librería mientras repetía la palabra " Arara "

Blu estaba observando todo lo sucedido pero en lugar de enojarse se asustó al ver que el hombre se dio un fuerte golpe con la ventana resbalándose con el mismo hielo.

-"Que le pasa a este sujeto"- se preguntaba Blu al verlo tirado en la nieve

Linda escucho el fuerte golpeó con éxito de su silla y abrió la puerta al ver que un hombre estaba tirado en el suelo lo invito a pasar para poder recuperarse (ya que parecía una persona de buenos modales)

\- "Hace demasiado frío este clima no es para mí" -hablo el hombre con gafas de científico mientras entraba a la Librería y se acomodaba su bufanda

\- "No se preocupe uno se va acostumbrando" - contesto Linda al ver que el hombre temblaba por el frió - "que te trae por aquí ¿buscabas algún libro?" -

\- "¿Libros? No Jejeje... En realidad solo vengo a buscar a su amigo azul" -

\- "¿Qué?" - Agrego Blu antes de darle una mordida a su galleta

En ese momento el hombre con cara de pájaro le entrego una tarjeta de presentación a Linda, la tarjeta tenía el logotipo de un Tucán verde rodeado de una flor verde la tarjeta decía: Centro de Conservación Ambiental Río de Janeiro, Tulio Monteiro Doctor en Ornitología. Mientras Linda leía la tarjeta el hombre de gafas de científico observaba al Guacamayo Azul que estaba parado en el escritorio de su mejor amiga

\- "No parece ser mala persona" - hablaba Blu en su mente mientras el Doctor lo observaba

\- "Eres asombroso" - Tulio comenzó a hacer los sonidos de ave para poder comunicarse con él pero Blu se comenzó a asustar por los sonidos extraños que hacia

\- "Linda ayúdame" - hablo Blu intentando no gritar por los sonidos extraños que hacia el hombre pájaro

La mujer de anteojos redondos estaba sorprendida al ver que el Doctor Monteiro hablaba con Blu y el mismo Guacamayo le respondía con los mismos graznidos que hacia el joven adulto

\- "Wooo... Se están comunicando" - contesto Linda asombrada

\- "Me presente y gire las plumas de mi cola a la izquierda así afirme su dominio" - aclaro el Ornitólogo

\- "No entendí nada en absoluto" - Agrego Blu al escuchar las palabras de Tulio

\- "Entonces Doctor Monteiro porque ..." -

\- "No me digas así" - aclaro el Doctor con una sonrisa - "puedes decirme Tulio" -

\- "Esta bien y cuál es la razón por la que estas en Minnesota Tulio" - preguntó Linda

\- "Llevo semanas viajando en cada parte de América para poder encontrar más Guacamayos de Spix y por medio de comunicaciones de los centros de rescate y los zoológicos de este país me entere de la existencia de tu ave estaba dirigiéndome al centro de rescate pero termine tropezándome al ver a tu Guacamayo Azul "-

\- "Y porque le interesa mi Blu" - pregunto Linda mientras tomaba a Blu haciendo un puño en su mano

\- "Tu ave es muy especial, hasta donde sabemos Blu es el último de su especie" - respondió Tulio

\- "Enserio" - pregunto Linda

\- "Si es un poco difícil de creerlo pero hace una semana encontramos una hembra de la misma especie que Blu, ahora podemos unirlos y repoblar la especie" - agrego Tulio con una gran sonrisa

Al escuchar la palabra "Hembra" Blu se puso nervioso que se tragó un bulto de saliva ya que nunca fue muy bueno hablando con las demás aves (Principalmente si se trataba de las hembras)

\- "Eso sería asombroso y cuando traerían a la hembra" - continuo preguntando Linda

\- "Ella se encuentra en Brasil, Blu debe viajar a Río de Janeiro" - contesto Tulio con una gran sonrisa

\- "RIO, BRASIL" - Linda se puso nerviosa al escuchar las palabras de Tulio. Mientras el Guacamayo Azul se acercó a la maqueta del planeta tierra que estaba en el escritorio para buscar la ubicación del país que menciono el hombre pájaro

\- "No creo que Blu pueda viajar y es difícil para el separarse de mi soy como su madre" - Respondió Linda mientras observaba a Blu ubicando el país que menciono Tulio

\- "Eso no es un problema" -aclaro Tulio - "puedes acompañarlo en cada parte del viaje y yo estaré contigo" -

Al escuchar las palabras de Tulio Linda se había puesto mas nerviosa ya que nunca ha estado con un hombre a solas desde la secundaria

\- "Oye sé que solo haces tu trabajo pero Blu es muy tímido ya la vez miedoso. la verdad ya tenemos nuestra vida y no somos mucho de viajar y en realidad... Blu no sabe volar" -

Blu estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Linda pero no le gustó mucho que mencionara su debilidad que lo afectaba demasiado

\- "Pero como no puede volar esta en excelentes condiciones" - aclaro Tulio mientras tomaba un Blu y observaba sus alas - "Sus Instintos Naturales deben florecer" - en ese momento Tulio lanza un Blu para que pueda volar pero el pobre Guacamayo termino en el suelo. Al observar que Blu no puede volar Tulio quedo sorprendido ya que todo animal de la naturaleza siempre tiene sus Instintos Naturales

Linda estaba asustada al ver lo que hizo Tulio que no lo pensó dos veces y fue ayudar a su mejor amigo. Por el mal aterrizaje que hizo Blu su pico quedo clavado en el piso de madera ("¿Qué clase de Doctorcito eres?)- pregunto Blu molesto

\- "Blu estás bien" - pregunto Linda mientras abrazaba a Blu y lo apoyaba en su mejilla como muestra de amor

\- "Ese es el problema está demasiado domesticado" - Agrego Tulio al ver como Linda conciliaba al Guacamayo Azul

Esta vez Linda estaba molesta por las acciones de Tulio que actuó terminar con esto de una vez

\- "Fue muy lindo de tu parte lanzar graznidos ridículos y también lanzar a mi ave pero es momento de que te vayas Doctor" - contesto Linda intentando no ser grosera con el mientras lo guiaba a la salida de su librería para que pudiera retirarse

\- "Si es mejor que te vayas Doctorcito" - hablo Blu mientras estaba parado en el escritorio

\- "Lo siento mucho, no sabía nada de esto pero tienes que entender que esto es algo único" - Agrego Tulio antes de que Linda le cerrara la puerta en la cara

\- "Que tengas un hermoso viaje" - aclaro Linda cerrando la puerta

\- "Por favor escúchame linda si no hacemos esto toda su especia desaparecerá" - contesto Tulio intentando convencer a la chica de anteojos redondos - "Solo piénsalo el número de mi celular está en la tarjeta" - esa fue la última palabra de Tulio y se retiro

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Tulio Linda olvido que la tarjeta se quedó en el escritorio. Blu observo la tarjeta y la tomo con una de sus garras para dársela a Linda

\- "No eres el único incomodo con todo esto" - aclara Linda mientras toma la tarjeta mostrándole una sonrisa y dándole pequeñas acaricias en la cabeza a Blu - "Regresemos al trabajo" -

Blu había olvidado que tenía su chocolate caliente en la mesa de enfrente para olvidarse de lo sucedido decido regresar a terminar su desayuno mientras Linda había guardado la tarjeta que le dio Tulio en el pequeño cajón de su escritorio

\- "Esta es una gran oportunidad no quiero que se extinga la especie" - "Sé así así linda mientras observa a Blu comiéndose una galleta y leyendo su cómic favorito" - "Esto es más difícil de lo que creí" -

_Fue el día más extraño que tuve pero también único, había una posibilidad de revivir mi especie, aunque estaba disfrutando de mi desayuno, observaba a Linda estaba muy pensativa desde que se fue el Doctorcito. Bueno en realidad no era la única pensativa también estaba pensando en lo que dijo el tal Tulio, todas las aves cuentan con sus instintos naturales pero no era necesario que me lanzara así nada más. Pero todo eso me hizo volver a intentar algo que para mí era imposible "Volar"_

* * *

**Hasta aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi primera historia de RIO, me divertí escribiendo pero también hay veces que se me van las ideas y son remplazadas por otras**

**Esta es la primera vez que hago una historia usando el papel de narrador la verdad siempre me gusta que en las historias agreguen un narrador porque te hace sentir dentro de la historia por esta razón esta inspirada en mi segunda película favorita "The Boss Baby"**

**Sus críticas y opiniones serán escuchadas (Mientras se trata de la historia) y Los invitados a leer mi serie inspirada por una serie de Netflix Big Mouht**

**ATTE: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	2. BIENVENIDO A RIO

**HOLA DE NUEVO. . .**

**Este capítulo fue escrito en tres días y fue un poco complicado escribirlo pero me gusta dejar volar mi imaginación. Faltan unas semanas para Navidad y eso me alegra como pasa el tiempo parece que fue ayer cuando comenzó el año 2019**

**Espero que se preparan para las fiestas Navideñas, las posadas y los villancicos**

**Sin nada más que decir espero que les guste el capitulo**

* * *

**BIENVENIDO A RIO**

* * *

_Después de tener el día más extraño y único había llegado la noche Linda se estaba preparando para ir a dormir excepto yo. El hombre con cara de pájaro me volvió a meter la idea de intentar volar como Leonardo Da Vinci cuando creo su primera máquina para volar al cual llamo "ornitóptero" leí muchas historias de como el humano logro volar entonces si un humano puede volar porque no puedo intentarlo igual yo_

Instintos Naturales se arrojado por un demente Doctor no tiene nada que ver con los Instintos "- hablaba Blu mientras leía un libro sobre los fundamentos del vuelo -" esto no puede ser tan difícil he leído de todo sobre aviones y aves así que no puede ser tan complicado aprender volar solo necesito hacer los siguientes pasos "-

\- "Abrir alas perfecto" - Blu abrió sus alas y ponía sus patas en posición de aterrizaje - "alerones en funcionamiento y no está nada mal" - Se vio así mismo Blu al ver que estaba haciendo los pasos para poder volar

\- "Llego la hora a volar" - Blu prendió las luces de Navidad que mostraban una pista de aterrizaje. Como un avión que estaba en un punto de despegar Blu comenzó a repetir las palabras (Empuje, despeje, resistencia y peso) mientras tenía extendida las alas y comenzó a correr

\- "Empuje, despeje, resistencia y peso, empuje, despeje, resistencia y peso, empuje, despeje, resistencia NOO.. . NO ESTOY LISTO" - Blu se sujetó de los cables de las pequeñas luces ya que entro en pánico al ver que estaba cerca del final de la pista

\- "Hay que alivio" - pero por el peso del Guacamayo Azul las luces se desconectaron y Blu termino enredado con las luces de Navidad

Desde su cuarto, Linda había escuchado los graznidos de Blu y un pequeño golpe - "¿Blu?" - Linda sabía dónde estaba su Amigo Azul, bajo de las escalera hasta llegar a la Biblioteca y encontró a su amigo enredado con las luces de Navidad del año pasado

\- "¿Qué estabas haciendo con esas luces de Navidad?" - pregunto la mujer de anteojos redondos mientras ayudaba a Blu a quitarse las luces de su cuerpo - "me asustaste pensé que te habías lasti..." - Linda dejo de hablar al ver que en su escritorio había algunos libros que tenían la portada de una avioneta y la palabra volar. Linda sabía que Blu deseaba aprender a volar pero nunca hablaron más sobre el tema después de que Blu tenía una vida perfecta con su mejor amiga

\- "Tenemos que hablar" -

_Por primera vez, Linda no se molestó conmigo al hacer este pequeño desastre en la librería al contrario estaba preocupada y triste. Eso no era algo común en ella la última vez que vi a Linda en ese estado fue cuando su Madre quedo internada en el hospital por unos días_

Sabes que me importa mucho tu felicidad "-hablo Linda tierna mente mientras estaba apoyada en la entrada de su cuarto y Blu sentado en sus rodillas -" y te prometí que siempre te cuidaría ¿verdad? "-

Blu sabía lo que quería decir Linda pero no estaba seguro de tomar la decisión correcta

\- "¿Alguna vez rompí una promesa?" - continuaba hablando de la mujer de cabello rojo mientras le mostraba una dulce sonrisa al Guacamayo Azul

El ave de ojos marrones sabía que su mejor amiga nunca lo dejaría solo y haría todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz. Blu le mostró una pequeña sonrisa a Linda y la miro a los ojos

\- "Tengo miedo al igual que tú, pero no te pediría que hicieras esto porque no es lo correcto" -

_Una vez más comencé a tener miedo esta era una oportunidad única no sabía qué decisión tomar pero por un lado quería conocer a alguien más de mi propia especie este podría ser el peor error de mi vida o la mejor decisión que e tomado en toda mi vida_

\- "Entonces que dices Blu" - pregunto linda mientras formaba un puño con su mano derecha y Blu le respondió chocando su pico haciendo su saludo especial de mejores amigos

\- "Ese es mi emplumado amigo" - contesto Linda mientras acariciaba a Blu - "Llamare a Tulio para darle la noticia" - Linda se levanto del suelo mientras Blu se acomodaba en su hombro ambos bajaron a la Biblioteca en busca de la tarjeta de Tulio

Mientras Linda hacia la llamada con su celular, Blu acomodaba los libros que había sacado para intentar volar

\- "Si voy a viajar a Brasil debo aprender hablar portugués" - Blu comenzó a buscar un libro sobre como hablar portugués

\- "Hola hablo con el Doctor Tulio" - pregunto Linda mientras sostenía la tarjeta - "Hola Tulio soy yo Linda Gunderson"

\- "Aquí está" - el Guacamayo Azul tomo el libro que buscaba - "espero que me sirva de algo este libro" -

\- "Muy bien entonces mañana nos veremos" - continuaba hablando Linda - "si por supuesto en la misma dirección donde se dio el golpe jejeje..." -

\- "Ese doctor sí que es rápido" - agrego Blu al ver que el Doctor quería volver a ver a Linda

\- "Hasta mañana Tulio" - Linda corta la llamada - "Muy bien Blu empecemos a empacar mañana nos vamos a Brasil" - aclaro la mujer mientras mostraba una sonrisa a su amigo - "porque no llevas libros, El viaje será bastante largo así tendrás algo con que entretenerte "-

Blu tomo el consejo de Linda y comenzó a buscar uno de sus libros favoritos para poder leerlos durante el viaje y los guardo en su jaula de viaje. mientras Linda preparaba su equipaje y llevaba un poco de su dinero ahorrado para poder traer algún recuerdo ya que era la primera vez que viajaba a otro país

_Ya no había vuelta atrás lo hecho, hecho esta pero aún tenía muchos nervios ya que nunca hable y conviví con una chica. Siempre que intentaba hacer amistades fui rechazado y humillado por las demás aves que llegue a conocer cuando solía ir a patinar con Linda. Solo esperaba que esta chica no fuera como las demás aves dentro de unas horas viajaremos a Brasil continuaba preparándome para el viaje mientras ayudaba a Linda a empacar. Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano pero antes de irnos al aeropuerto desayunamos algo para el camino bueno después de haber tomado esas vitaminas que tienen un sabor horrible_

\- "Aggg.. Como odio ese líquido" -

\- "Vamos Blu no están mal recuerda que esto es por tu bien" -replico Linda después de darles sus vitaminas a Blu y volvía a tomar su teléfono y continuaba hablando con su madre

\- "No te preocupes Mama Blu y yo estaremos bien" - habla Linda mientras se preparaba un pan tostado con mantequilla y azúcar - "no inventas Mama Tulio solo es un conocido apenas lo conocí ayer" -

Blu desayunaba su cereal favorito (Crocante Frutal) y observaba a Linda hablando con su Madre y pudo ver qué había sonrojado al tenido el nombre de Tulio. Mientras Blu se servia un poco más del cereal alguien llamo a la puerta

\- "Bueno Mamá nos veremos en una semana cuídate adiós" - Linda corta la llamada de su Madre y fue atender la puerta y resultó ser Tulio

\- "Hola Linda" - saludo Tulio mientras llevan sus maletas

\- "Hola Tulio"- saludo Linda -"veo que aún no estás acostumbrado al frió" -

\- "Sin duda este clima no es para mí" - contesto el Doctor con una sonrisa

\- "Blu y yo estamos desayunando antes del viaje, Gustas tomar una taza de chocolate caliente con nosotros" -

\- "Claro. . . bueno si no es ninguna molestia" -

\- "Por supuesto que no entra" -

Linda invito a Tulio a pasar a su casa Blu estaba sorprendido por la salubridad de su amiga ya que nunca invito a un hombre a su casa aunque tenía pretendientes Linda no invitaba al cualquier chico a su casa

\- "Hola Blu, me alegra que hayas aceptado esta gran oportunidad" - saludo Tulio y Blu respondió con un graznido mientras comía su cereal

\- "Aquí tienes Tulio" - Linda le entrego una taza de chocolate caliente con galletas

\- "Gracias eres muy amable" - agradeció Tulio mientras tomaba su chocolate caliente

\- "Entonces a qué hora es nuestro vuelo" -

\- "Dentro de tres horas pero conviene que nos vayamos antes mucha gente se va de vacaciones por estas fechas festivas" -

\- "Tienes razón y la verdad esta es la primera vez que viajamos en avión no es así Blu" - El Guacamayo Azul respondió con un graznido a la pregunta de su amiga

Después de desayunar, Linda y Tulio empezaron a prepararse para el viaje Blu se metió en su jaula mientras se colocaba un pequeño Gorro y una Bufanda para cubrirse del frió

\- "Muy bien estas listo Blu" - pregunto Linda a su mejor amigo mientras el Guacamayo Azul respondió con un graznido

\- "Nuestro taxi ha llegado será mejor que nos vayamos el vuelo en dos horas" - aclara Tulio mientras tomaba sus maletas y ayudaba a Linda con su equipaje y subía la jaula de Blu adentro del auto

\- "Bueno adiós Minnesota nos veremos en una semana" - Dijo Blu mientras miraba la librería de Linda con el cartel puesto con la palabra "Cerrado volveremos en una semana" pero de repente se escuchó un golpe en la ventana del Taxi. Hay diferentes tipos de Golpes por la forma en que se escuchan y se hacen pero este golpe era el que más reconocía nuestro Amigo Azul

\- "Son ustedes de nuevo" - pregunto Blu sarcásticamente al ver a los Gansos Canadienses burlándose una vez más de el

\- "Oye mascota a dónde vas, olvidaste despedirte de nosotras" - hablo sarcásticamente la hembra con una carcajada

\- "No lo molestes chloe, no querrá llegar tarde a su propio asado" - respondió Alice mientras se burlaba del Ave Azul y volvía a lanzar bolas de nieves

\- "Lo único que no voy a extrañar de Minnesota son a ustedes" - hablo Blu en voz baja

El chófer había escuchado los golpes de las bolas de nieve al ver que las dos aves estaban lanzando nieve a su auto el chófer se quitó la bufanda y los amenazo para que se alejaran de su vehículo

\- "Largo.. Largo... Fuera de aquí malditas ratas del cielo" - hablo el chófer de mala gana y los Gansos salieron volando por el susto

\- "Oiga no les haga daño a esas aves" - aclaro Linda intentando no molestarse con la actitud del chófer

\- "Estaban lanzado bolas de nieve a mi auto" - respondió el chófer controlando sus emociones para no pelear con un cliente

\- "Esas aves son amigas de mi Guacamayo Azul" -

* * *

Blu escuchaba la conversación que tenía Linda y el chófer y cuando escucho las palabras de su dueña el Guacamayo Azul se molestó ya que no le agradaban esos Gansos Canadienses

"Bueno todo está adentro será mejor que nos demos prisa" - agrego Tulio

Linda y Tulio subieron al Taxi para poder ir al aeropuerto en menos de media hora llegaron a su destino "Aeropuerto de Moose Lake Carlton County"

* * *

Habia muchas personas en el aeropuerto algunas venían de otros países y otras regresaban a su país natal por el permiso que tenía Tulio por ser un ornitólogo en busca de especies en extinción pudo viajar en primera clase con Linda y su Guacamayo Azul

\- "Espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones en nuestro querido Lago Moose Lake, nuestro siguiente vuelo es a Brasil Río de janeiro. Disfruten del viaje" -

Linda estaba nerviosa al escuchar los sonidos de las turbinas del avión ya que era la primera vez que se subía a un avión

\- "Oye estas bien" - pregunto Tulio

\- "Solo un poco asustada esta es la primera vez que subo a un avión" - contesto Linda nerviosamente y comenzó a sentir como el avión se elevaba

\- "Yo también me asuste la primera vez que viaje no eres la única que tuvo miedo" -

_Mientras Linda y Tulio conversaban durante el vuelo decidí tomar una pequeña siesta como era un vuelo de 12 horas, tendríamos que entretenernos con cualquier cosa hasta llegar a Brasil._

_Cuando empecé a escuchar los sonidos del avión mientras tomaba una pequeña siesta sentí un poco de miedo y al mismo tiempo tuve un flashback donde yo me encontraba en una jaula mientras empezaba un sonar el sonido del avión y alrededor de mi habían muchas aves de diferentes especies que estaban asustadas al igual que yo. Nunca había tenido este tipo de visión o como muchos le dicen Deja-Vu_

_Después de doce horas sentado en una misma posición en el mismo asiento el avión por fin aterrizo en Río de Janeiro muchas personas estaban muy contentas de haber aterrizado incluso cansadas (debido al vuelo)_

Eran las 8 de la mañana en la hermosa ciudad de Río de janeiro como era la temporada de verano mucha gente se levantaba temprano para disfrutar un día en la playa Copacabana o explorar los lugares más turísticos de RIO principalmente los turistas como cierto Guacamayo Azul con su dueña Linda y el Doctorcito Tulio en un Jeep

\- "(Este lugar parece un poco peligroso, bueno eso es lo que decían en las noticias)" - hablo Blu en su mente al ver muchas personas en la calle. Pero al ver aquellas aves volando cerca del cristo redentor el Guacamayo Azul quedo asombrado y se imaginaba como se debe sentir volar y flotar en las nubes

\- "Aquí tienes Blu" - hablo Linda mientras le ponía un poco de bloqueador solar en su pico - "para que no se te queme el pico" -

\- "Debe ser fantástico volar" - Blu estaba disfrutando el paseo y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba la pequeña corriente de aire en su cara pero de repente se escuchó el sonido de un silbato y se asustó al ver un pequeño disfraz amarillo

\- "Wooo ... y ahora que sucede" -

\- "están preparándose para el carnaval" -

\- "¿Carnaval?" -

\- "Si es la fiesta más grande del mundo, unos días para disfrutar y bailar un poco de samba" -

Por el pequeño desfile que hacia la gente por la llegada del carnaval los autos tuvieron que esperar unos minutos más para poder avanzar mientras Linda y Tulio continuaban charlando

\- "Oh.. Ba La.. La.. Ya... Ya.. Eh... Eh.." - se escuchó el pequeño canto de una ave que estaba apoyada en la jaula de Blu

\- "Ola quem e voce" (Hola quien es usted) "- pregunto la pequeña ave de color amarillo que sostenía una tapa de refresco como sombrero

\- "Espera, dame un segundo" - Blu saco su libro para poder traducir las palabras del canario pero como Blu tiene alas de mantequilla se resbalo el libro - "yo no vivir aquí" - contesto Blu

\- "Mira Nico es un turista" - respondió un cardenal rojo con una sobredosis de peso

\- "Para mí no lo es Pedro" -

\- "¿Enserio?" - pregunto Blu muy amablemente

\- "Amigo creo que tienes un poco de calabaza de paloma en tu pico" - agrego Pedro

\- "Oh no esto es para proteger mi pico del sol" -

\- "Entonces viniste a celebrar el carnaval" - preguntó Nico

\- "En realidad vine a conocer a una chica" -

\- "Una chica eee... Te doy un consejo tu da el primer paso las brasileñas aman a los machos seguros" -

\- "Pero lo más importante es la posición" - interrumpió el cardenal - "tienes que mostrar ese pecho, agitar la cola y una mirada entrecerrada como una especie de halcón del amor" -

\- "Pero primero hay que liberarte" - aclaro Nico

\- "Esa jaula voy a desplumar y de ahí te voy a sacar" - Pedro hizo algunos movimientos de Ninja mientras intenta romper la jaula con su pesado cuerpo

\- "No creo que sea Necesa ..." - Blu fue interrumpido por los pequeños golpes y gritos de Pedro

\- "No lograras abrirla de esa manera" - aclaro Nico

\- "Esta cosa es resistente" - contesto Pedro estando molesto

\- "Chicos estoy bien en esta jaula y adoro estar dentro de ella" - agrego Blu mientras abrazaba una de las barreras de la jaula

El auto de Tulio se empezaba a moverse debido a las personas que dejaron de cruzar

\- "Muy bien como gustes chico Azul y buena suerte" - se despidió el canario amarillo

\- "Y no lo olvides halcón de amor" - agrego el cardenal y comenzó a volar

\- "Bem vindo (Bienvenido)" - dijo Nico mientras veía como se alejaba el auto

\- "Igualmente para ti amigo" - respondió Blu al ver que se alegaban el canario y el cardenal

_Aunque faltaban pocos días para el carnaval, todos los ciudadanos de Brasil estaban entusiasmados por la gran fiesta, incluso las aves tropicales de este país no sabía si volvería a ver a Nico y Pedro pero los consejos que me dieron para poder conquistar a una chica los recordé esperaba que me fueran útiles para esta ave que se robó mi corazón. En menos de quince minutos llegamos al centro de conservación ambiental Río de Janeiro era un hermoso lugar instalado en la naturaleza_

\- "Este es el centro del corazón de nuestro aviario La Clínica" - comento Tulio mientras tomaba una de las aves que eran rescatadas y les hablaba con graznidos

\- "Veo que les agradas mucho a las aves" - comento Linda al ver que todas las aves volaron y se apoyaban en los brazos y el cuello del Doctor

\- "Si porque soy su mamá ave" - respondió Tulio mientras sacaba unas pequeñas semillas y las masticaba para dársela a los pequeños bebes pájaros (como si regurgitara la comida)

\- "Eso es asqueroso ..." - dijo Blu al ver lo que hizo Tulio

\- "Wooaa.." - Agrego Linda al observar como las aves adoraban al Doctor

\- "Quieres un poquito" - pregunto Tulio mientras abría la boca

\- "No gracias" - respondió la mujer de anteojos redondos y al mismo tiempo Blu retrocedía

_Tulio continuaba explicándole a Linda sobre su trabajo como ornitólogo estaba sorprendido por el gran trabajo que hacia el hombre con cara de pájaro, aunque le faltaba un tornillo hacia todo lo posible para proteger a las aves_

\- "Y donde esta Perla" - pregunto Linda

\- "Ella está en un lugar especial es una ave llena de vida salvaje" - contesto Tulio mientras que uno de sus ayudantes se ponía una pequeña venda en su mejilla - "que te sucedió Oscar" - pregunto Tulio

\- "Esa ave me volvió atacar es una salvaje" - aclaro el joven en un tono molesto

"Ella hizo eso" - pregunto Blu con un poco de miedo - "Eso es muy tierno okey quiero irme a casa" -

Blu comenzó a tener miedo ya que no quería terminar como el joven de Oscar o peor. El Guacamayo Azul comenzó a hacer graznidos demostrando que estaba asustado Linda empezaba a dudar si podría dejar que si fiel amigo conociera a Perla

\- "Estas seguro de que no le pasara nada" -

\- "Confía en mi Linda no le sucederá nada a Blu" - respondió Tulio mostrando una sonrisa - "Descuida Blu haré que luzcas irresistible para esa ave que posiblemente esta en celo" -

_No sabía que hacer o que decir con la respuesta de Tulio al ver que el ayudante de Tulio salió herido tenía miedo de terminar como él o peor que esa ave me arrancara las plumas en menos de quince segundos pero ya no había vuelta atrás tenía que enfrentar este destino que había elegido_

* * *

**Aquí termina el segundo capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (Mientras se relacionen con la historia) Tenga una linda semana nos veremos en la próxima publicación**

**ATTE: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	3. PERLA

**Hola de nuevo**

**A pasado un mes desde que publique el segundo capítulo y les pido una disculpa al no poder actualizar estas primeras semanas de este año nuevo estuve ocupado y también disfrutando las vacaciones de Navidad con mi novio**

**Y también tenemos un nuevo escritor en la comunidad "El Anónimo" Bienvenido amigo espero que tengas un buen tiempo en esta comunidad tienes mi apoyo con tus historias y como se lo digo a todos los escritores "No Dejes De Escribir"**

**Espero que les guste el tercer capítulo y feliz año 2020**

* * *

** PERLA**

**Preciosa. Especial. Rica .linda .Salvaje**

* * *

_Él escuchado que para que una chica se fije en ti debe ser tú mismo y no fingir ser alguien que no eres, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Pero esto que me acaben de hacer no tiene nombre, no puedo creer que Linda estaría de acuerdo con el Doctor Coco Loco Sé que debemos ser muy presentables al conocer nuevas personas pero tampoco es para exagerar mucho me pregunto si Perla me llego a ver en ese estado_

\- "Estas seguro que no saldrá herido" - Pregunté una vez más Linda mientras entraba con Tulio a la sala de producción donde podía ver el pequeño Habitad Artificial a través de una ventana enorme mientras llevaba su Ave Azul dentro de su jaula

\- "Confía en mi Linda" - dijo Tulio mientras encendía las cámaras - "con las cámaras que instale dentro del habitad artificial podremos ver todo lo sucedido con Blu y Perla" -

Blu seguía un poco nervioso y al mismo tiempo le sudaban las plumas. Linda pudo ver como su mejor amigo se alteraba y temblaba al saber que ya era la hora de conocer a Perla

\- "Oye sé que estas nervioso, yo también lo estoy" - hablo Linda tiernamente mientras sacaba un Blu de la jaula - "sabes que siempre te protegeré podría hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz. Pero también quiero que conozcas a alguien que sea de tu especie, No quiero que estés siempre solo "- continuaba hablando la chica de cabello rojo mientras apoyaba al Guacamayo Azul en su mejilla para sentir su calor

Con las tiernas palabras de Linda el Guacamayo Azul logro controlar sus nervios y su sudor. Tal vez no confiaba en aquella Ave Azul desconocida pero al ver que su mejor amiga no dejaba de perder la esperanza en él no quería defraudarla.

Blu sabía que ella tenía razón y era por su propio bien conocer a alguien que sea de su especie con una pequeña sonrisa el Ave Azul formo un puño con su garra para hacer su saludo especial con su mejor amiga

Al ver la reacción de su amigo Linda, formo un puño con su mano demostrando una sonrisa mientras hacían su saludo especial de mejores amigos que lo amaba como si fuera un hijo suyo - "Dijo Linda mientras bajaba a Blu y lo ponía cerca de una pequeña puerta de metal para poder entrar al habitad artificial

\- "Espera Blu antes de que entres hay que cambiar tu Look no te presentaras así nada más" - Agrego Tulio - "Hay que impresionar a la Hembra para que vea que eres un macho seguro y valiente" -

\- "Vaya al parecer el canario tenía razón" - dijo Blu mientras recordaba las palabras de Nico y Pedro

\- "Muy bien vamos a hacer que los mares irresistibles" - Agrego Tulio mientras sacaba un cepillo que tenía guardado en su bata blanca y comenzó a arreglar las plumas del Guacamayo Azul

Linda dio una pequeña carcajada al ver como Tulio ordenaba las plumas de la cabeza de Blu con el cepillo. Ya que ella siempre arreglaba las plumas de Blu de forma correcta, el Doctor lo hizo de forma exagerada hasta quedar lo suficientemente irresistible para aquella Hembra

\- "Estas listo Blu, llego la hora" - Tulio termino de arreglar las plumas de Blu mientras lo acercaba a la pequeña puerta de metal

Antes de que Tulio abriera la puerta Blu miro a Linda una vez más mientras ella sonreía como muestra de que todo saldrá bien

\- "Buena suerte Blu" - dijo Tulio mientras metía al Macho Azul en una pequeña puerta de metal que lo llevaría al cuarto donde se encontraría con la Hembra Azul con la palma de su mano le dio un pequeño empujón para que entrara al cuarto

\- "Ammm ..." -

_Los nervios volvieron apoderarse una vez más de mi, mis plumas se ponían de punta al recordar las palabras del enfermero que termino herido al entrar aquí, el peinado que me hizo Tulio era ridículo Según el esto me ayudaría a impresionar a la Hembra que posiblemente estaba en celo_

_En menos de cinco segundos entre en pánico estaba a punto de tirar la toalla ¡ya no quería seguir con esto! Estaba a punto de defraudar a Linda._

\- "¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!" - Hablo Blu con mucho pánico mientras golpeaba la pequeña puerta de metal con sus alas - "Ah". - Blu dio un pequeño grito al ver su reflejo con la puerta de metal su peinado era horrible sin pensarlo dos veces Blu se arregló las plumas de su cabeza

\- "¡Linda!" - grito el Ave Azul olvidando el plan mientras respiraba muy rápido, pero inesperadamente las luces del enorme cuarto se encendieron revelando el contenido del habitad artificial

\- ("Tranquilo Blu puedes hacer esto recuerda que lo haces por Linda") - hablaba Blu en su mente tragando un bulto de saliva, mientras caminaba lentamente a la pequeña laguna

\- "¿Hola?" - hablo Blu con un poco de miedo mientras cruzaba el pequeño lago con la ayuda de una pequeña raíz, pero al mismo tiempo se escuchó un crujido en el suelo asustando cada vez más al Ave de Plumas Azules

\- "¿Hola?" - pregunto una vez más el Macho después de cruzar el pequeño lago. Pero una vez más se escuchó un ruido solo que esta vez no era un crujido, era un fuerte aleto que venia del segundo árbol más grande del cuarto

Por los nervios que padecen Blu al saber que era vigilado por un depredador y con tal de no terminar como el enfermero intento de hablar con aquel depredador que lo asechaba en las ramas más altas de los árboles falsos - "Amm. Vengo en paz" -

_Los nervios cada vez se volvían más grandes observando en cada rincón del enorme cuarto para poder encontrar al depredador que continuaba observándome pero inesperadamente algo tapo la vista de una de las luces, comenzando a escuchar pequeños aleteos que cada vez se hacían más grandes. La curiosidad me gano y pude observar una hermosa Ave Azul con unos hermosos ojos que con solo verlos me olvide del miedo que tenía visto muchas hembras con un gran físico pero ella era diferente, ella era única, ella era. . . el Ave más hermosa del mundo_

\- "Es hermosa" - Dijo Blu mientras estaba perdido en aquella Ave que se acercaba lentamente (aunque eso no era realidad porque cuando te enamoras sientes que el tiempo se detiene) Blu no dejaba de ver los hermosos ojos color zafiro de aquella Hembra que no dejaba de volar lentamente

\- ("¿Porque dicen muchas cosas malas de ella?") - se pregunto Blu dentro de su mente mientras continuaba observando las hermosas alas de aquella hembra - ("ella es como un Ángel, un hermoso y bello Ángel") -

_Estaba tan perdido en su belleza podría sentir el planeta tierra se detenía para poder contemplar a ese hermoso Ángel que se robó mi corazón en menos de cinco segundos, Jamás me había sentido así por ninguna Hembra pero inesperadamente ese hermoso Ángel me atacó hasta tomarme del cuello_

\- "Quem é você, o que você está fazendo aquí (Quien es usted, que estás haciendo aquí)" - pregunto la Hembra seriamente mientras apretaba el cuello de Blu

\- "Ahg .. Ahg .. Agui" - intento hablar Blu pero estaba perdiendo aire al ser asfixiado por aquella Ave

\- "¿Qué?" - pregunto la Chica Azul

\- "Estas sobre mi cuello" -

\- "Eres extranjero" - dijo La Hembra Azul al escuchar el diferente acento de Blu mientras dejaba de apretar su cuello

\- "Gracias" - agradeció Blu mientras se levantaba y recuperó más aire, mientras que la Hembra examinaba el Ave Azul y nunca había vuelto a ver uno de su especie (después de tantos años viviendo sola en la selva) - "no puedo hablar si yo pisas el cogote (cuello) "- continuo hablando Blu mientras la Hembra no dejaba de observarlo

\- "¿Eres igual a mí?" - pregunto la chica azul

\- "Hola que tal, me llamo Blu es Azul en ingles" - se presentó Blu

Aunque el Ave de ojos marrones intenta ser amable y respetuoso con la Hembra Azul, ella no le prestaba atención a las palabras de Blu. Estaba observando si había alguna amenaza cerca de ellos y mucho más al ver que Blu había entrado a la enorme jaula sin la compañía de un humano

\- "Es como el cielo azul donde están todas las aves vuelan" - al decir esa frase Blu se especifica un poco mal al decir cualquier tontería seguía angustiado al estar cerca de la hembra - "que torpe eres .. .Torpe ... Torpe "torpe ..." -

Al ver que nadie los estaba vigilando inesperadamente el Ave de ojos zafiro tomo el ala de Blu provocando el Macho se pusiera nervioso - "muy bien vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo" - hablo la Hembra en voz baja

Sin ninguna petición Blu fue arrastrado por aquella Ave que sostenía su ala - "Espera .. Espera" - Dijo Blu mientras continuaba corriendo con la Hembra, hasta darse un fuerte golpe con una pequeña rama falsa

La Hembra se alejo del ala de Blu (después de que se diera su golpe) y voló a la cima del árbol falso. Mientras que Blu se recuperó del golpe, pudo observar a qué dirección se fue la hermosa Ave

Al ver que el árbol tenía unos pequeños apoyadores Blu comenzó a escalar ya que era muy bueno trepando lugares altos sin tener que usar sus alas. En unos minutos Blu estaba en la cima del árbol que estaba bastante cubierto por hojas al ver que la Hembra Azul se ocultaba en una de las hojas Blu se quedo parado en una de las ramas

\- "Estas listo" - pregunto la chica Azul aterrizando frente a Blu

\- "¿Para qué?" - pregunto Blu pero inmediatamente recordaba el plan - "Oh ... Oh ... De acuerdo" - agrego Blu mientras la Hembra se volvía alejar

\- "Muy bien confianza" - Blu exhalo un poco de aire para poder inflar su pecho recordando los consejos del cardenal y del canario - "el halcón del amor" - dijo Blu mientras se acercaba a la dama

\- "A bueno empecemos con ..." - dijo la Hembra Spix, pero no pudo terminar su oración al ver que el Guacamayo Azul se acercaba a ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y acercaba su pico junto al de ella haciendo el sonido de un beso . Al ver la acción atrevida de Blu la hembra se molestó bastante hasta darle un leve empujón (y mucho más al ver qué se estrelló en su pecho y no dejaba de mirarla)

\- "Oye que. Que rayos estás haciendo" - pregunto la Hembra Spix muy molesta mirando a Blu seriamente

\- "Lo que tu querías que yo ..." - contesto Blu inocentemente pero la Hembra no dejaba de mirar seriamente - "para aclararlo, ¿qué estás haciendo?" - pregunto Blu

\- "Intento escapar" - contesto la Guacamaya Azul citando unas hojas hasta revelar unas pequeñas barreras de metal donde una parte de ellas estaban dobladas

\- "Woo .. Escapar ... Sí .. Eso es lo que intenta hacer con esto que viste" - Dijo Blu con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque vergüenza al hacer algo muy estúpido

El Ave Azul de hermosos ojos zafiro no era tonta sabía lo que tramaba aquel Macho, pero no caería en sus encantos - "¡enserio creíste que nos íbamos a besar!" - hablo la Hembra seriamente mientras se acercaba a Blu como si fuera un depredador que estaba apunto de matar a su presa - "No llevamos ni cinco minutos conociéndonos y ya quieres conmigo. ¡Te acabo de conocer!" -

\- "No ... no no quería lastimar ..." - hablaba Blu nerviosamente mientras se alejaba de la Hembra que no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos hermosos que ardían con mucho odio

\- "Eres un maldito y asqueroso pervertido" - aclaro la Hembra bastante molesta mientras Blu se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol (ya que no puedes alejarse más de ella)

\- "Oye sé que mis plumas son muy llamativas, pero no soy ese tipo de Ave" - comento Blu tranquilamente para calmar un poco a la Hembra pero inesperadamente las luces se apagaron y salió una esfera de disco enfrente de Blu mientras tocaba una hermosa canción y se revelaban unas hermosas luces

Al ver lo sucedido Blu se puso más nervioso sabia que esto era obra de Tulio al poner este detalle - "yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, yo no lo mande a pedir" - aclaro Blu mientras escuchaba la canción - "pero admito que esa canción es muy hermosa "-

La Hembra de hermosas Alas de Ángel no dejaba de mirar a Blu todo lo que hablaba eran puras tonterías y se enfureció mucho más de lo que estaba al escuchar la palabra "Hermosa"

\- "Naturrally" - canto Blu una parte de la canción - "Lionel Richie ese hombre es tremendo" - esa fue la última gota para hacer que la Hembra se enfureciera más con las ridículas palabras de Blu que inesperadamente atacó al macho hasta tirarlo del árbol

_Bueno, este fue mi primer error al intentar conquistar a una chica, por lo general siempre fue muy tímido al hablar con las Hembras de Minnesota pero. . . ¿Porque con esta chica fue diferente? Nunca supe de donde salieron esas palabras acaso ¿habrán sido mis instintos naturales? o tal vez. . . ¿Me volví loco después de ser ataco por ese hermoso Ángel?_

_Nunca lo sabré pero por escuchar y hacer los ridículos consejos de Nico y Pedro termine siendo atacado por ese bello Ángel al parecer no todas las Brasileñas adoran a los machos fuertes y seguros_

La hermosa Ave de ojos zafiro con unas hermosas Alas de Ángel continuaba asfixiando a Blu mientras la música continuaba sonando. Al no ver las consecuencias de las acciones ambas Guacamayos terminaron haciendo un movimiento incomodo donde Blu sostenía a la hembra en una hermosa posición de baile mientras la Guacamaya Azul alzaba una pata como si fuera un hermoso tacón rojo dentro de una bella pierna demostrando una hermosa posición de baile de dos enamorados bailando en una discoteca de los años 80

La Guacamaya Azul quedo impactada al ver los ojos marrones de aquel Macho atrevido que no dejaba de observar sus hermosos ojos zafiro. Una vez más el odio se apodero de ella tomo a Blu del cuello y lo arrastro cerca de las pequeñas hojas y plantas que estaban plantadas

\- "Ahg ... Ahg ..." - Blu estaba en un punto de quedarse sin aire al ser ahorcado una vez por la chica Azul

\- "Como te atreves a mirarme de esa manera" - comento la Hembra seriamente mientras apretaba el cuello de Blu con sus alas - "eres un maldito pervertido" - repitió una vez más aquella palabra, pero inesperadamente Blu le lanzo un poco de tierra directamente a los ojos para poder escapar de ella

\- "Ahhh ..." - cerro sus ojos la Hembra para evitar que la tierra entrara en ellos - "a donde crees que vas" - aclaro la Guacamaya Azul mientras abría sus ojos lentamente y miraba al Macho loco y atrevido escapando de ella

\- "Oh dios mío ... Dios mío ... Dios mío ... Realmente la hice enfurecer" - hablaba Blu mientras corría mirando hacia atrás para ver si la chica Azul no lo perseguía - "¡esta Hembra quiere matarme!" - dijo Blu pero una vez se dio un fuerte golpe en pico con la misma rama con la que se estrelló y termino en el suelo mareado

Por el fuerte sonido que escuchó la Hembra busco la dirección del golpe para poder encontrar su presa al ver que estaba tirada en el suelo se acercó a ella lentamente mientras el Guacamayo Azul se quejaba por el golpe

\- "Off ..." - dijo Blu estando mareado pero inesperadamente vio a dos hembras que se acercaban lentamente (por el golpe que se dio no muy muy bien)

\- "Creíste que escaparías tan fácil" - hablo la Guacamaya Azul mientras miraba a Blu seriamente. Al escuchar la voz de la Hembra demente Blu recupero la conciencia y comenzó alejarse de ella

\- "Espera ... Espera Perla no quería" -

\- "¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre!" - pregunto Perla bastante molesta al escuchar que Blu la llamo por su nombre

\- "Bueno escuche un poco sobre ti antes de ..." -

\- "¡Pensaste que aceptaría estar contigo mientras supieras todo sobre mí!" -

\- "No ... Yo solo quería" -

\- "¡No te daría nada de mí, aunque fueras el último Macho de la tierra!" -

\- "En realidad si lo soy" -

\- "¿QUE DIJISTE?" -

\- "Que yo soy el ultimo macho por esa razón vine a ..." - estaba a punto de contestar pero fue detenido por la chica Azul

\- "Estas muerto .." - aclaro la chica Azul lanzándose una vez más a él con el impulso de sus patas. Sin pensarlo dos veces Blu comenzó a correr de nuevo - "Puedes correr, pero no esconderte" - Dijo Perla mientras se prepara para volar y atrapar fácilmente a Blu

\- "Ahhh ..." - corría Blu lo más rápido posible pero podía escuchar los aleteos y graznidos de la Guacamaya Azul - "auxilio ... Auxilio ..." -Repetía el Macho Spix hasta terminar saliendo de los arbustos pero inesperadamente Hembra comenzó a picotearlo en la cabeza - "Auch ... Auch ... Auch .." - se quejaba el pobre Guacamayo Azul al ser picoteado y arañado por aquella Ave demente

Blu no pudo alejar a Perla de su espalda y no tuvo otra opción que regresar a las hojas grandes para poder perderla. Al darse cuenta de su éxito comenzó a buscar una salida antes de ser atacado por la chica Azul, pero torpemente piso una rama y con ese pequeño sonido el depredador sabía dónde encontrar su indefensa presa

\- "(Graznido)" - escuchó el sonido muy fuerte provocando que el pobre Macho torpe e indefenso se asustara. Al saber que el depredador estaba en los arbustos Blu salió huyendo de aquel escondite pero inesperadamente pudo ver a la Hembra Azul que aterrizó en picada para poder atacarlo

Como un soldado en medio de una batalla Blu se agacho mientras se cubría la cabeza con sus alas para evitar el ataque, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. La chica de hermosas alas de Ángel dio una voltereta como si fuera un avión en medio de una batalla para poder atacar al enemigo, al ver que Perla regresaba Blu se levanto y volvió a correr esquivando las plantas

\- "Linda, Linda, quien sea" - gritaba más fuerte Blu mientras era perseguido por Perla, pero al ver la cámara de vigilancia que mostraba la vista de la entrada principal de la jaula enorme. Blu la tomo con sus alas - "¡Ayúdenme ...!" - grito Blu mientras sacudía la cámara - "¡Esta loca!" -

Al ver que se detuvo en la caja misteriosa que mostraba una pequeña luz roja (cámara de vigilancia) una vez más Perla tomo a Blu del cuello pero ambos se tropezaron y terminaron en una posición incómoda Perla estaba encima de abdomen de Blu

\- "Ammm ..." - Blu no termino su oración porque una vez más era asfixiado por la chica

\- "Si vuelves a llamarme por mi nombre te juro que las arreglas las plumas como un verdadero depredador" - aclaro la Hembra mientras miraba a Blu con ojos de cazador - "y mantente alejado de mí. ¡Entendiste!" -

\- "Si fuerte ... Ahg ... Claro" -contesto Blu lo más claro posible

Antes de que Perla dejara libre a Blu le dio una fuerte golpe en la mejilla - "eso ganas por haber intentado besarme" - aclaro Perla mientras soltaba a Blu - "ahora aléjate de mí" - esa fue la última palabra de la Guacamaya Azul y se alejó del Macho

Inesperadamente las luces volvieron a prenderse, la música había terminado incluso la esfera de luces había desaparecido al ver que todo había terminado Blu se levanto del piso y se sobo su mejilla con su Ala derecha y fue a la cascada para lavarse la pequeña herida que le hizo Perla

_Con tal de no buscar más peleas y desacuerdos me aleje de ella no quería terminar herido apenas me dio un empujón y sentí que me rompía las costillas, Tal vez puede ser bella y hermosa como un Ángel pero por dentro, Perla era un Ave de espíritu salvaje que no se dejaba dominar por nadie ni siquiera de un Macho. No podría creer que Linda no escuchara mis gritos ella siempre reconoció mis graznidos ella sabía cuando estaba en peligro e incluso enojado pero esta vez fue diferente tal vez estuvo distraída pero no puedo enojarme con Linda es mi mejor amiga y los amigos siempre se perdonan_

_Para olvidarme de lo sucedido con Perla decidí tomar una pequeña siesta eso siempre me hace sentir mejor y también me relajaba además no dormí muy bien desde que llegamos a RIO el viaje fue muy largo. Como siempre dormía cubierto con un manta tomo de las grandes hojas que estaban plantadas en la tierra para usarla como abrigo, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era Linda viniera a buscarme para alejarme de aquel pájaro demente (lo siento Perla) lo que no sabía que esa noche tomaría la mejor opción de todas las que sería un bien para mí y para ella._

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del tercer capítulo una disculpa por no poder publicar en estos días y también los invito a leer mi serie para adolescentes de RIO "Big Mouht" (serie original de Netflix) la verdad no sé por qué no aparece en las nuevas publicaciones pero cuando tenga actualizado un nuevo capítulo daré un aviso en este Finc.**

**Sus críticas y comentarios son escuchados (Mientras están relacionados con la historia) saludos y excelente semana**

**ATTE: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	4. UNA GRAN IDEA

**Hola de nuevo**

**Después de una semana entera escribiendo les traigo el cuarto capítulo de mi primera historia de RIO pude observar que no hay mucha gente leyendo y comentando en FanFiction **

**tome una decisión decisiva que a muchos no les va agradar (eso creo yo) cuando termine esta historia y otra que viene en camino dejare FanFiction por un tiempo hasta que haiga más público en la comunidad**

**Por ahora disfruten del capítulo y nos veremos en unas semanas**

* * *

**UNA GRAN ****IDEA**

* * *

_Habían pasado tres horas después de lo sucedido la siesta me hizo sentir bastante relajado que podría dormir toda la noche mientras nadie me molestara. Esa jaula era muy perfecta para mí había bastante espacio y mucha tranquilidad, pero inesperadamente se escuchó un fuerte golpe no le tomé mucha importancia tal vez era mi imaginación que intentaba despertarme._

_Volví a cerrar mis ojos para dormir unas tres o cuatro horas más pero una vez más se escuchó un golpe algunas personas pueden dormir con los ruidos y sonidos que escuchan a su alrededor pero yo no puedo, levante mi cabeza para ver de dónde venía ese ruido que no me dejaba dormir y ¿adivinen quién era?_

Blu se levanto del suelo al escuchar un sonido fuerte

\- "Disculpa" - Hablo Blu abriendo los ojos lentamente - "Por favor podrías hacer menos ruido" - Termino su oración mientras se quitaba la enorme hoja que utiliza como abrigo

Perla había escuchado las palabras del Guacamayo Azul y lo peor de todo es que mientras estaba durmiendo Blu roncaba muy fuerte provocando que Perla se molestara no sabía si era más molesto escuchar su voz o sus fuertes ronquidos

\- "Lo siento pequeño bello durmiente" - comento Perla sarcásticamente - "yo solo intento escapar" -

\- "Escapar, ¿Por qué?" - pregunto Blu - "esta jaula es muy cómoda" -

Perla se sorprendió una vez más con las palabras de Blu nunca pensó que aquel Macho atrevido era un Ave Domestica

\- "Oh no tiene caso" - respondió Perla sarcásticamente - "no creo que una mascota como tu entienda el significado de la libertad" -

\- "Mascota" - Blu odiaba esa palabra con toda el alma el Macho tierno y amable se había ido esta vez no dejaría que Perla lo insultara una vez más - "para tu información no soy una mascota. Yo soy un compañero" - contesto el Guacamayo Azul firmemente - "y sabes que haz lo que quieras porque cuando salga el sol Linda vendrá por mí y terminará esta horrible pesadilla" -

\- "Increíble muchas felicidades para ti" - comento la Hembra aterrizando en una rama del árbol falso - "prefieres vivir con un humano que con tu propia especie" -

Aunque por un lado Perla tenía razón Blu no permitiría que insultara a su mejor amiga

\- "Mira esa humana me ha dado amor y cariño por quince años mientras alguien de mi especie intentaba matarme después de 15 segundos" -

\- "Gracias a ellos yo perdí todo lo que amaba" -agrego Perla - "no puedes confiar en ellos" -

\- "Claro que puedes confiar en ellos. No todos los humanos son malos" - aclaro Blu

\- "Entonces si no son malos los humanos ¿porque nos tienen encerrados?" - pregunto la Chica Azul sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a Blu

Blu se quedó callado con la pregunta de la Hembra Azul aunque el sabia la verdad tenía un poco de miedo al decirle la razón de porque los dejaron solos en la enorme jaula

\- "Eso creí" - dijo Perla - "puede que seas el único de nuestra especie pero jamás te daría nada de mi" -

\- "No quiero nada de ti" - respondió firmemente el Macho - "simplemente quiero salir de aquí" -

\- "Y porque no buscas una salida Mascotita se supone que vives con los humanos debes de saber todos sus trucos" -

El Guacamayo Azul ya no quería seguir discutiendo con la Hembra, se dio la vuelta para intentar buscar su propia salida y alejarse de Perla

\- "Y cuando encuentres una salida me avisas así no te sentirás tan solo Mascotita" - dijo la Hembra burlándose una vez más de Blu al ver que se alejaba

_Muchas veces me han humillado, insultado incluso me decían que era un fenómeno pero esta vez fue diferente por lo general ignoraba a todas las Aves que me llamaban Mascota. pero con Perla fue diferente nunca pensé que mi propia especie me odiara ahora lo que más quería era salir de esa jaula enorme y nunca volver a Perla_

_Me envió en la pequeña laguna que estaba en el centro de la jungla falsa mis patas chocaban con el agua al hacer pequeñas salpicaduras de agua y desde lejos se puede escuchar las quejas y los pequeños ruidos de Perla intentando abrir la entrada del ventilador. empece a recordar las palabras que me dijo así que me levante y me decidí a buscar mi propia salida_

Blu se levanto de la pequeña laguna mientras sacudía sus patas para comenzar a buscar una salida. Empezó a observar todo el Habitad Artificial aunque no podía volar, tenía una gran vista

\- "Tiene que haber una salida" - hablaba solo Blu mientras observaba y caminaba en cada rincón de la jaula enorme para encontrar una puerta o una ventana - "porque Linda no escucho mis graznidos de auxilio" - se preguntaba el Macho y grabó la cámara de seguridad que había encontrado

Blu comenzó a buscar la cámara de vigilancia que había encontrado al ser atacado por Perla al llegar a ella pudo ver una pequeña luz roja - "está encendida tal vez Tulio y Linda vieron lo sucedido" - con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ningún ruido Blu comenzó a hablar en voz baja - "Hola Linda, Tulio soy yo Blu, ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto" -

Aunque Blu sabía que estaba hablando con un dispositivo electrónico no dejo de intentarlo - "esta chica no está en el celo está furiosa y desesperada por escapar" - al terminar la oración la cámara comenzó a moverse apuntando a la pequeña entrada donde Tulio metió a Blu

Al ver el movimiento que hacia la cámara el Guacamayo Azul se acercó a la pequeña puerta de metal pero inesperadamente la pequeña puerta se abrió revelando dos manos tomando al indefenso Macho que dio un pequeño grito al ser capturado de forma inesperada

Perla había escuchado el grito de Blu al cual no le dio mucha importancia - "Mascotas son tan torpes" - dijo la Hembra sarcásticamente mientras intenta abrir las pequeñas barreras de metal

* * *

Blu fue sacado de la jaula enorme gracias a Tulio que lo guió con la cámara de seguridad para poder tomarlo sin tener que entrar por la puerta ya que no quería terminar herido como su ayudante

Blu estaba un poco asustado pero al ver que era Tulio logro calmar sus nervios

\- "Tranquilo Blu soy yo" - hablo Tulio mientras soltaba al Guacamayo Azul en la pequeña mesa que había en la sala de producción - "Linda no está aquí estaba muy cansada por el viaje y fue un pequeño descanso en mi casa de verano" -

La gran duda de Blu había sido revelada por primera vez no se molestó por las tontas acciones de Tulio al contrario estaba muy agradecido de lo que sacaran de esa prisión

\- "Y cómo te fue con Perla lograste conquistarla" - pregunto el Doctor picaronamente - "pude ver cómo te observaba" -

_Aunque Tulio me saco del Habitad me moleste con la tonta pregunta que me hizo pero no podría culparlo no todos los Doctores tienen razón. agarre el bolígrafo y el pequeño cuaderno que estaban en la mesa de metal para poder comunicarme con Tulio y contarle lo sucedido_

\- "Ella no está en celo intento atacarme" - Escribió Blu en la pequeña libreta para mostrárselo a Tulio

Tulio estaba sorprendido por la gran inteligencia de Blu al ver que tomo su bolígrafo y escribía una pequeña nota en su cuaderno - "vaya Linda no mentía al contarme todo sobre ti, realmente eres muy inteligente" - comento el Doctor mientras leía la nota de Blu

\- "¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?" - pregunto Tulio mientras Blu asentía con la cabeza - "¿estas herido?" - pregunto una vez más el Doctor mientras revisaba las alas de Blu - "no quiero que Linda se preocupe le prometí que estarías a salvo conmigo" -

Blu volvió a tomar el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir "No quiero estar con ella, lo siento Tulio" - el Guacamayo Azul le entrego la última nota a Tulio dejándolo sorprendido una vez más

Blu esta es una oportunidad única "- hablo el Doctor con mucha arrogancia -" si no hacemos esto podría ser el final de tu especie "-

Blu comprendía las palabras de Tulio pero no quería volver a ver a Perla, así que volvió a tomar el bolígrafo y escribió "Lo lamento Tulio pero no quiero obligar a Perla a hacer algo que ella no desea hacer y tampoco yo" - al terminar de escribir le entrego la nota a Tulio

\- "Mira te propongo algo" - contesto el Doctor después de leer la nota de Blu - "intenta hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido con su especie. Se amable y paciente con Perla en caso de que vuelva atacar te sacaremos de las cámaras inmediatas encendidas en todo momento y si llega a funcionar las apagare para que disfruten su momento ¿qué dices Blu? "-

_No sabía qué decir lo que me pedía Tulio era muy riesgoso para mí, pero por un lado admito que fui un tonto al hacer los tontos consejos que me dieron Nico y Pedro. Tenía que disculparme con Perla aunque me volviera atacar de nuevo_

Blu estiro su ala derecha para poder estrecharla con la mano de Tulio demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta

\- "Gracias Blu" - agradecimiento Tulio mientras correspondía el saludo del Guacamayo Azul - "eres muy valiente al hacer esto por favor que todo esto esté entre nosotros no quiero que Linda se preocupe comprendes" - el Guacamayo Azul dio un pequeño graznido con una sonrisa en su pico

\- "Muy bien recuerda que las cámaras encendidas te estaré observando en todo momento" - le recordó Tulio una vez más a Blu mientras lo acercaba a la pequeña puerta de metal para volver al Habitad Artificial - "buena suerte Blu" - se despido Tulio y cerró la puerta

* * *

Blu comenzó a caminar lentamente temiendo que Perla lo volviera atacar mientras observaba el cielo que mostraba una hermosa luna llena y algunas estrellas que habían alrededor. Aunque el techo del Habitad estaba protegido con cristales de diferentes tamaños Blu adoraba ver la luna encima del cielo demostrando que ya era media noche

\- "¿Perla estas aquí?" - pregunto Blu intentando no ponerse nervioso - "quiero decirte algo" - no se escuchaba ningún ruido ni siquiera los golpes del metal que Perla intentaba romper para poder escapar

La curiosidad le gano al Guacamayo Azul hasta llegar al segundo árbol que tenia dos pequeños nidos sin otra opción Blu comenzó a trepar con la ayuda de los palitos que estaban colocados en el tronco hasta llegar a la cima del primer nido

\- "¿Perla estas aquí?" - pregunto Blu mientras entraba al nido lentamente evitando no hacer ningún sonido hasta encontrar a Perla durmiendo alumbrada por la luz de la luna

Aunque Blu tenía un poco de miedo al estar cerca de Perla su miedo fue remplazado por un sentimiento que creía haber olvidado después de su pelea con ella

_No podría apartar mis ojos de ella una vez más ese sentimiento volvía apoderarse de mí, aunque Perla me humillo y se burló de mi era muy hermosa verla durmiendo bajo la luna. Ella era un hermoso Ángel que odiaba a los humanos y los Machos que intentaban conquistarla pude contemplar su belleza por unos segundos más cuando de repente. . ._

La Hembra Azul abrió inesperadamente los ojos y tacleo a Blu mirándolo con ojos de cazador que estaba a punto de matar a su presa

\- "¡Te dije que mantuvieras alejado de mí!" - aclaro Perla seriamente mientras apretaba el cuello de Blu - "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Acaso estabas espiándome!" -

Blu estaba quedándose sin aire una vez más, pero inesperadamente fue arrastrado por Perla hasta llevarlo a un rincón del nido y lo tomaba del pico

\- "No hagas ruido" - aclaro Perla mientras soltaba al Macho y se asomaba a la entrada del nido donde pudo observar una de las cámaras de seguridad iluminada por una pequeña luz roja

\- "Nos están observando" - Hablo Perla con voz baja mientras Blu se acercaba a la salida del nido pero ella lo detuvo y lo llevo de regreso al rincón

\- "No dejes que te vean esas cajas misteriosas" - aclaro Perla

\- "Te refieres a las cámaras de seguridad" -

\- "¿que dijiste?" -

\- "Cámaras de seguridad así es como llaman" -

\- "Porque no me sorprende que una mascota como tú, conozca los objetos de los humanos" - hablo sarcásticamente la Hembra

Blu intento ser paciente y amable con Perla aunque sus insultos eran bastantes fuertes

\- "Solo quería pedirte perdón" - Contesto Blu dejó a la Hembra Azul sin palabras y un poco sorprendida - "Lamento si te ofendí con mis acciones y no estaba solo espiándote solo quería discul.". -

\- "Es suficiente" - interrumpió Perla seriamente - "estas perdonado" - aclaro mientras se alejaba de el

\- "¿De verdad?" - Pregunte Blu con una pequeña sonrisa - "La verdad tenía miedo de decírtelo no quería que me arreglara las plumas" - Perla no prestó atención a las últimas palabras de Blu no dejaba de observar la cámara de seguridad

\- "Creo que nos quedaremos aquí" -

\- "¿Por qué?" - pregunto Blu

\- "Acaso no estas prestando atención" - comento Perla - "no están observando con esas ..." - no pudo terminar la oración ya que había olvidado la palabra que le había dicho Blu

\- "Cámaras de seguridad" -

\- "Bueno como se llamen durante los últimos días él vio que esas cámaras se mueven de un lado a otro han estado observando todos mis movimientos" -

\- "Solo querían ver si estas a salvo" - agrego Blu - "por eso se llaman cámaras de seguridad" -

\- "¿A salvo, acaso estas bromeando? Esto no es estar a salvo Blu, estoy atrapada desde hace tres semanas tal vez a ti te guste estar en una jaula enorme pero a mí no" - aclaro la Chica Azul

\- "Aunque no lo creas yo tampoco quiero estar aquí y tampoco me gusta ser vigilado" -

\- "Entonces si eres una mascota como terminaste aquí" -

Una vez más Blu estaba entre la espalda y en la pared no quería decirle la verdad a Perla apenas había aceptado su perdón pero tarde o temprano tenía que abrir el pico

\- "Mi amiga Linda me trajo, conoció a Tulio en Minnesota y le hablo sobre ti" - contesto Blu - "Tulio nos dijo que tú y yo éramos los últimos de nuestra especie por esa razón te capturaron para mantenerte a salvo de los cazadores y contrabandistas "-

La Chica Azul se quedó sorprendida con las palabras del Guacamayo Azul no pudo creer lo que había escuchado sin decir nada dejo que Blu continuara con su relato

\- "Tulio convenció a Linda en viajar a Río de janeiro para que pudiéramos encontrarnos y así. .- Blu hizo una pequeña pausa mientras tragaba un bulto de salida -" salvar a nuestra especie "-

Aunque Perla estaba furiosa por dentro y con muchas ganas de atacar a Blu pudo ver la sinceridad del Guacamayo Azul todo lo que estaba diciendo era la verdad lo comprobó al ver su cara de angustiado después de terminar su oración

\- "No he visto a nadie de mi especie después de muchos años viviendo sola en la selva" - hablo Perla con un poco de tristeza - "puede que tengas razón" - se dio la vuelta mostrándole la espalda al Guacamayo Azul

\- "Yo tampoco he visto a alguien de mi especie podría decir que estamos en el mismo caso" -

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos Guacamayos Azules ambos no sabían que decir Perla estaba molesta y un poco triste los humanos estaban usando como un objeto y no la dejaran en libertad hasta cumplir con su deber. Muchos Machos intentaron conquistarla pero ella nunca se dejo dominar por nadie sufrió al perder a su familia y ahora había sido capturado por la misma persona que le arrebato lo que más amaba

_Aunque no podía escuchar los pensamientos de Perla la tristeza que demostraban sus bellos ojos estaban alejados a una distancia de mi era suficiente para poder sentir su dolor. Ella solo quería ser libre y alejarse lo más posible de los humanos, pero si nuestra especie estaba en peligro de extinción seriamos encarcelados por el resto de nuestra vida tanto ella como yo_

_Tenía que hacer algo no soportaba ver a Perla triste eso es una debilidad que todo Macho al igual que el mismo ser humano no puede soportar "ver al amor de su vida con lágrimas en los ojos demostrando un dolor que los mata a ambos". aunque solo éramos conocidos mí corazón me aconsejaba que intente animarla y decirle que todo deberíamos bien, pero mi cabeza me indica que busca una manera de recuperar la libertad que tanto desea tener Perla_

_Desde lejos pude ver la cámara de seguridad encendida en un rincón del Habitad Artificial empecé a recordar las palabras de Tulio "las cámaras de seguridad se encendidas en todo momento" y de inmediato una gran idea llego a mi cabeza pero había una pequeña duda ¿Perla aceptara hacer esto conmigo?_

\- "Tal vez no sepa el verdadero significado de la libertad pero sé que es el dolor y el sufrimiento al igual que tu no quiero hacer algo que no me gusta" - hablo Blu gentilmente

Perla se dio la vuelta para poder escuchar las palabras de Blu una vez mas pudo creer lo que había escuchado el mismo Macho atrevido que intento besarla no quería tener una relación con ella

\- "Entonces porque intentaste besarme" - pregunto Perla tranquilamente

\- "Es una larga y tonta historia" - comento Blu intentando no hablar del mismo tema para no provocar otra pelea - "Tengo una idea para que ambos seamos ser libres pero tendremos que hacerlo juntos" -

\- "Muy bien te escucho" -

\- "Los humanos quieren que salvemos nuestra especie verdad" - aclaro Blu mientras que Perla asentía a la pregunta de Guacamayo Azul - "bueno entonces aremos lo que ellos quieren ver" -

\- "¿enserio?" -

\- "Espera aun no termino" - interrumpió Blu - "Tulio me dijo que las cámaras encendidas con la ayuda de ellas les demostraremos a todos que tu y yo estamos enamorados pero no será realidad" -

\- "Esa es la idea más ... estúpida y ridícula que escuchó en toda mi vida" - contesto Perla bastante molesta y en un tono de burla

\- "Sé que es estúpida pero es la única forma de salir de aquí, no podemos escapar por la entrada del ventilador, necesitamos herramientas para poder abrir la entrada las pequeñas turbinas de metal nos dejaran sin plumas" - aclaro el Macho Azul

Perla no estaba de acuerdo con el plan del Guacamayo Azul porque tenía que hacer algo que juro no hacer por el resto de su vida "estar enamorada de alguien que no ama"

Por la forma en que reaccionó la Hembra el Guacamayo Azul estaba perdiendo las esperanzas para que ella aceptara su plan, tenía que convencer a Perla no tenía otra opción mientras más lo pensaba más tardaría en poder ser libre uno del otro

\- "Escucha si no hacemos esto nos dejaran encerrados por el resto de nuestras vidas hasta que hagamos lo que ellos quieren" - comento Blu - "todas las mañanas me veras a tu lado, en la hora del almuerzo estaremos juntos, en cada fecha festiva ahí estaré a tu lado, en la hora de la siesta ahí estaré. Año tras, año, tras Año tu y yo estaremos encerrados y juntos por siempre

Las palabras de Blu habían aterrorizado a Perla con solo escuchar la palabra "Juntos para siempre" aunque Blu era una simple Ave Domesticada tenía razón

\- "No ... No eso sería horrible" - hablo Perla con mucho miedo

\- "¡Lo sé!" - contesto Blu con pánico

\- "¡Te quedarías!" -

\- "¡No quiero!" - agrego Blu con mas miedo

\- "¡Jamás podre ser libre!" -

\- "¡Ni yo ...!" -

\- "¡Deja de gritar!" - dijo Perla mientras tomaba al Macho de los hombros

\- "¡Pero me gusta!" -

\- "Ambos recuperaremos nuestra libertad" -

\- "¿De verdad?" -

\- "Lo haremos juntos" - aclaro Perla mientras miraba al Macho a los ojos - "pero solo para poder ser libre y deshacerme de ti" -

\- "Entonces tenemos un trato" - pregunto Blu mientras estiraba su ala para estrecharla con el ala de Perla

\- "Trato" - dijo la Hembra mientras hacia un apretón de alas con Blu

\- "Muy bien comencemos a trabajar" -

\- "Bueno como empezamos" - Pregunté Perla y de inmediato Blu recordando la cámara que estaba instalada en medio del pequeño lago - "Ven sígueme se donde podremos comenzar" - Dijo Blu salió del nido junto con Perla

* * *

Con mucho cuidado Blu comenzó a bajar del árbol con la ayuda de los pequeños palos de madera, Al ver la acción del Guacamayo Azul Perla se quedó sorprendida al ver que Blu no utilizaba sus alas para poder bajar del árbol, con la ayuda de sus patas Perla dio un pequeño impulso para volar y bajar más rápido del árbol. Al llegar al suelo los dos Spix comenzará a caminar hasta llegar al centro del Habitad donde se verá el pequeño lago iluminado por la luz de la luna y vigilado por una pequeña cámara de seguridad

\- "Muy bien aquí nos podrá ver Tulio" -

\- "Si tú lo dices" - comento Perla - "cuál es el siguiente paso" -

\- "Tenemos que convencerlo de que no estamos peleando" -

\- "¿Peleando?" -

\- "Después de nuestra segunda discusión Tulio inesperadamente me saco del Habitad y le hable sobre lo sucedido" - Respondió el Guacamayo Azul - "Me dijo que si no hacemos lo que él quiere no nos dejaran en libertad hasta cumplir con nuestro deber" - en esa parte Blu mintió sabiendo que eso no era verdad pero con tal de ayudar a Perla estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo

\- "Está bien acabemos con esto" - Perla se acercó al Macho Azul para intentar abrazarlo pero como era bastante torpe incluso dando abrazos no sabía cómo colocar sus alas alrededor de ella. Al ver las tontas acciones de Blu le dio un fuerte abrazo aunque en el fondo ella quería alejarse de el

Blu miro la cámara de seguridad - "aún está encendida Tulio no cree que estamos unidos tendremos que actuar más" - dijo el Macho rompiendo el abrazo

\- "Te refieres a" -

\- "Convencerlos de que nos ..." -

\- "A .. Agrados" - agrego Perla

\- "No de que nos a ..." -

\- "¿Adoramos?" -

´- "No de que nos a ..." -

\- "No te refieres a ..." - dijo Perla con asco al saber la palabra

\- "Que nos amamos ..." - termino la oración el Macho Azul en voz baja

\- "Como sabes que ese tal Tulio nos está observando" - pregunto una vez más la Hembra Spix

\- "Si de verdad, de verdad cree que nos amamos apagara las cámaras para que tengamos un momento a solas ¿entiendes?" - aclaro Blu

Perla sabía que este plan serio arriesgado y difícil de aceptar pero con tal de recuperar su libertad hará lo imposible para volver a volar en los cielos sin tener que depender de nadie - "(me arrepentiré de hacer esto por el resto de mi vida)" - dijo Perla en su mente mientras se acercaba a Blu para envolverlo con sus alas hasta darle un fuerte beso esforzado en el centro de su pico

Blu quedo sorprendido por la acción de Perla sabía que ella lo detestaba pero lo hizo por una razón "Libertad" de reojo Blu pudo ver la cámara de seguridad encendida pero al ver que la pequeña luz roja dejo de alumbrar se formó una sonrisa en su pico el plan había funcionado

Para Perla fue muy eterno y muy asqueroso besar a alguien que no amaba tomo a Blu y lo arrastro a las hojas más grandes para que nadie pueda observarlos

\- "Funciono" - Dijo Blu con mucha emoción al romper el beso pero inesperadamente recibido una pequeña bofetada de Perla

\- "Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, te daré un beso con esto" - dijo Perla seriamente mientras le mostraba sus garras a Blu dejándole bien claro que no estaba enamorada

\- "Entiendo" - dijo Blu mientras se sobaba la mejilla con su garra - "pero tu actuación hizo que las cámaras se apagaran Tulio cree que nos amamos" -

\- "Eso es asqueroso" - agrego Perla

\- "Si lo se jejejeje .. Estar enamorado es solo para los débiles" -

\- "Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" -

\- "Si pero Tulio cree que estamos juntos así que creo que" -

\- "Hay otro nido cerca del mío puedes dormir ahí" -

\- "Bueno si tú lo dices" -

Ambos Guacamayos regresaron al árbol para poder descansar sin tener que ocultarse de las cámaras de seguridad una vez más Blu volvió a trepar con la ayuda de los apoyadores mientras Perla seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta

\- "Espero que tu plan funcione" - aclaro la Hembra acercándose a su nido

\- "Estoy muy seguro de que funciona no pierdas la esperanza una vez que Tulio vea que somos muy cercanos nos dejara en libertad" -

\- "Bueno seguiremos con esto mañana" - se despido la Hembra Azul y entro a su nido

\- "Está bien descansando Perla" - dijo Blu mientras entraba al pequeño nido que estaba a una distancia del nido de Perla

_Bueno, esa fue la idea más tonta que he hecho con alguien más por lo general no soy muy bueno dando sugerencias ya que siempre terminé siendo un fracaso pero si esta idea era mi boleto para regresar a Minnesota estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Sabía que Perla no aceptaría hacer esto conmigo y no tuve remedio que mentir pero una vez que termine esto le diré toda la verdad_

_Sigo sin poder creer que Perla me haya besado he visto y escuchado que cuando te dan tu primer beso sientes un gran cosquilleo en tu estómago y que el mundo se detiene para que puedas disfrutar ese hermoso momento con el amor de tu vida pero, porque no sentí ese cosquilleo en mi estómago que tanto mencionaban las novelas y películas que solía ver con Linda creo que besar a alguien no es lo mío._

_O simplemente no siento atracción por Perla al saber que ella me odia por ser una mascota que vive con la protección del ser humano creo todo eso fue bastante claro para mí, ella solo me besó para recuperar la libertad que tanto desea tener. Mañana seria otro largo día estar encerrado con Perla pero lo que no sospechaba es que al fingir estar enamorados nos metería en otro desafío mas fuerte_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capitulo**

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, tuve que hacer bastantes cambios cuando tienes una gran y maravillosa idea otra gran idea se te viene a la cabeza**

**También quería informarles que ya subí otro capítulo de mi serie "Big Mouht RIO" espero que les guste mucho.**

**Sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras sean relacionados con la historia) disfruten la última semana de enero del 2020**

**ATTE: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	5. AMOR FALSO

**Hola de nuevo**

**Ha pasado un mes después de mi última publicación, tuve en mente escribir una historia de amor por el Día de San Valentín pero al final no la hice ¿porque voy a escribir una historia que nadie va a leer? apenas están leyendo esta**

**Además tome la decisión de no volver a comentar las nuevas historias que publican los nuevos escritores en idioma inglés y español. Ya me canse de ser tan generosa con la gente porque tengo que leer sus historias si ellos no leen las mías (principalmente los escritores y lectores en idioma inglés que no son capaces de traducir las historias) sé que hay personas que están ocupadas, yo también lo estoy y me tomo mi tiempo para leer y dejar un REVIEW**

**Entonces, si estás leyendo, esto es o no siendo un escritor, olvídate de que comente tus historias (la única historia que seguiré comentando es de un escritor antiguo al cual no diría su nombre) si no quieren que pase eso podría dejarme un REVIEW una vez más "por favor" sin poner palabras ofensivas contra mi**

**Eso es todo de mi parte que disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

**AMOR FALSO**

* * *

_Fue la primera noche que dormí en un lugar distinto es muy incómodo dormir en un lugar ajeno pero cuando ofrece un pequeño rincón para poder descansar no hay otro remedio que aceptar la oferta. siempre descansaba en mi jaula especial ya que era bastante grande y cómoda, extrañaba mucho jugar con mi campaña eso siempre me ponía de buen humor, pero esto era por un tiempo en cuanto Tulio vea que Perla y yo somos muy unidos nos dejara en libertad_

_Al día siguiente desperté con un poco de insomnio dormir en un hueco falso no fue tan fácil para mí por la iluminación del sol sabía que ya era medio día. Salí de mi pequeño hueco para poder estirar mis alas pero se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de una puerta en pleno movimiento_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces me deslice con la pequeña cuerda que estaba colgada en una de las ramas falsas del nido hasta aterrizar en el nido de Perla_

_Aunque Perla estaba dormida pudo sentir mi presencia abrió lentamente sus ojos y quedo sorprendida al ver que estaba invadiendo su privacidad_

\- "Que rayos estás haciendo aquí" - pregunto seriamente

\- "No hagas ruido" - hablo Blu en un tono tranquilo - "alguien entro debe ser Tulio debe pensar que estamos juntos" -

\- "Blu… Blu estas aquí" - hablaba Tulio mientras buscaba al macho Azul en los arbustos falsos

* * *

\- "Al parecer solo te quiere a ti" - aclaro Perla estando dentro del nido

* * *

\- "Blu estas bien amigo" - seguía buscando Tulio en el suelo. levanto la vista recordando el nido donde dormía Perla se acercó al árbol falso lentamente para poder encontrar los tórtolos

* * *

\- "Tenemos que salir" - dijo Blu acercándose a la entrada del nido

\- "Estás loco no dejare que me toque ni una sola pluma" - interrumpió Perla

\- "Debe pensar que estamos enamorados ¿recuerdas?" -

Aunque Blu tenía razón Perla detestaba que aquel macho tonto y tímido fuera más valiente que ella pero si arriesgarse en ser vista por un humano era su boleto para quedar en libertad correría el riesgo

\- "Tranquila no te hará daño confía en mi" - hablo gentilmente el macho estirando su ala

\- "Más te vale que esto funciona Mascota" - Perla tomo el ala de Blu donde ambos salieron del nido para ser vistos por Tulio

\- "Blu ahí estas" - hablo Tulio acercándose más al nido provocando que Perla entrara en pánico lanzando pequeños graznidos pero inesperadamente Blu abrazo a Perla demostrando que no dejaría que la tocaran

\- "Tranquilo Blu no le are daño a tu novia" - hablo gentilmente Tulio pero el macho se colocaba delante de la Hembra demostrando que la protegería- "solo quería saber si estaban bien ayer vi lo sucedido en las cámaras" -

\- "(No puede ser cayo en nuestra trampa)" - hablo Blu dentro de su mente

\- "Solo quería saber cómo se encuentra Perla" - al escuchar las palabras de Tulio Perla entro en pánico y entro al nido dejar al macho solo. Blu lanzo un graznido demostrándole una mirada furiosa a Tulio y entro al nido

* * *

\- "¿Porque hiciste eso?" - pregunto Blu

\- "¡No dejare que ese tipo me toque!" -

\- "No te lastimara mientras estés conmigo Perla" - suspiro - "tienes que confiar en mí, nunca logras ser libre si no confías en alguien" -

Aunque esta idea era muy estúpida una vez más Blu tenía razón sin demostrar que confiaba en el Perla se acercó a la entrada del nido dejando que Tulio la observara

\- "Hola pequeña lamento haberte asustado" - Hablo una vez más Tulio al ver que Perla había salido del nido con Blu - "Si no estas lista para esto puedes decírmelo" -

\- "Me acercare a Tulio, quédate aquí" - Blu bajo del árbol y se acercó a Tulio dejando a Perla sorprendida al ver que el hombre pájaro se arrodillo para estar a la misma estatura del macho Azul

\- "Veo que estas en excelentes condiciones".

Blu tomo una pequeña rama y comenzó a escribir una nota en la tierra - "solo somos pareja aún no hemos avanzado al siguiente nivel" - termino de escribir el mensaje

\- "Bueno eso es una gran noticia realmente están enamorados" - pregunto una vez más Tulio para que Blu le contestara con otra nota en la tierra - "si estamos enamorados" -

\- "Y supongo que quieren tener un poco de privacidad" - contesto Tulio picaronamente - "si es así los dejare solos para que se diviertan" - una vez más Blu escribió en la tierra - "quisiera llevar a Perla a un lugar especial" -

\- "Comprendo que quieran pasar un tiempo en pareja Blu pero es muy peligroso salir a la selva además recuerda que no puedes ..." - Blu lanzo un fuerte graznido demostrándole que no revela su pequeño secreto haciendo una señal de silencio colocándose la punta de su pluma en su pico

\- "Lo pensare, pero no prometo nada" - aclaro el hombre con gafas de científico levantándose del piso - "los estaré observando a través de las cámaras para ver el desarrollo de su relación" - se acercó a la entrada del Habitad Artificial escribiendo un código de seguridad y deslizando una tarjeta para que la puerta se abriera dejando solos a los dos Spix

* * *

\- "Como lograste comunicarte con él" - pregunto Perla aterrizando junto a Blu

\- "Aprendí a escribir y hablar diferentes idiomas gracias a Linda" -

\- "¿Entonces funciono?" -

\- "Al parecer cree que solo somos pareja pero ya escuchaste un Tulio nos estará observando a través de las cámaras" -

\- "Empiezo a dudar de esta idea" -

_Una vez más, nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta esta vez entro Linda cargando un pequeño tarro de frutas, una taza de chocolate caliente con galletas y unos libros. Forme una gran sonrisa al ver a mi mejor amiga pase muchas horas sin poder verla inmediatamente me acerque a ella pero no me di cuenta de que Perla había desaparecido_

\- "Hola Blu" - saludo Linda con mucha emoción acercándose a su querido amigo Azul arrodillándose para poder acariciarlo - "como esta mi emplumado amigo" -

* * *

Desde los arbustos Perla observaba a Blu siendo acariciado y mimado por la chica pelirroja aunque no conocía muy bien a Blu estaba sorprendida al ver que ambos tenían una conexión

* * *

\- "Tulio me dijo que Perla te acepto como pareja" - comento Linda - "estoy muy feliz de que estés con alguien de tu especie" - de forma inesperada Linda acerco a Blu a su mejilla para sentir su calor - "no quería que vivieras solo para siempre, tienes el derecho de vivir tu vida con la persona que amas "-

Blu rompió el abrazo de Linda para poder escribir una nota en la tierra - "Me gustaría hacer algo lindo para Perla le pedí a Tulio que nos dejara libres por un tiempo" -

\- "Lo se Blu pero no quiero que nada te pase" - aclaro Linda con mucha paciencia - "además no puedes ... ya sabes" - una vez más Blu escribió en la tierra al escuchar las palabras de su amiga - "sé que no puedo volar pero no quiero decírselo a Perla podría afectar nuestra relación "-

Linda pensó la sinceridad de Blu no quería perder a la última hembra de su especie por primera vez su amigo estaba enamorado - "Convenceré a Tulio de que puedas salir con Perla pero tendrías que decírselo ¿entiendes?" -

Blu asintió a la pregunta de su amiga formando un puño con su garra para hacer su saludo especial

\- "Eres mi gran chico valiente" - Sonrió Linda después de hacer su saludo especial con Blu - "Traje chocolate caliente con galletas y algunas frutas para Perla" - Blu formo una gran sonrisa al ver su desayuno favorito paso horas sin poder comer algo

\- "también traje tus libros favoritos apuesto que a Perla le gustaran tanto como a ti-" Linda dejo los libros y la comida en el suelo - "Te veré más tarde Blu estaré con Tulio que disfrutes tu desayuno con Perla" - se despidió Linda saliendo del Habitad escribiendo la clave de seguridad y deslizando la tarjeta como se lo indico Tulio dejando solos una vez más a los dos últimos Spix

\- "Al fin se fue" - interrumpió Perla saliendo de su escondite - "No puedo creer que los humanos piensen que estamos enamorados" -

\- "Tanto el ser humano como los animales cae en una mentira no todos somos listos" -

\- "¿Cual es la siguiente parte del plan?" - pregunto la chica azul mientras tomaba un arándano y se lo comía

\- "Tulio nos estará observando en las cámaras de seguridad" - señalo la cámara que estaba en el centro del habitad - "tendremos que demostrarles una vez más que nos amamos" -

\- "Cada vez que dices la palabra amor suena más asqueroso" -

\- "Tampoco me gusta esa palabra a menos que me sienta enamorado" - Blu tomo un poco de su chocolate caliente - "quieres probarlo" -

\- "No gracias eso es un veneno para las aves" -

\- "Llevo años comiendo chocolate y no tengo ningún daño" - respondió Blu mientras mordía una galleta - "además tiene un sabor único al igual que las galletas" -

\- "Estoy satisfecha con lo que tengo" - Perla continuaba comiendo los últimos arándanos mientras Blu tomaba más de su chocolate mirando la cámara que inesperadamente volvió a funcionar

\- "La cámara está encendida" - Hablo Blu tragando un bulto de chocolate caliente - "tenemos que actuar" -

\- "¿Qué tienes en mente?" -

\- "He visto que los enamorados hacen actividades juntos como caminar, cantar, bailar ..." -

\- "Decídete de una vez Blu" - aclaro la hembra

\- "Ya sé ..." - Blu tomo una galleta con su pico y se acercó a Perla - "vamos a compartir esto los dos juntos" -

\- "No voy a comerme eso" - contesto viendo con mucho asco la deliciosa galleta de chocolate

\- "Solo es una galleta Perla no te hará daño tiene un gran sabor" -

Perla sostuvo la galleta con su pico para darle un pequeño mordisco al mismo tiempo que Blu mordía la parte exterior de la galleta. Ambos Guacamayos terminaron juntando sus picos después de comerse la Galleta

\- "Ves te dije que no tiene un mal sabor" - agrego Blu terminando de masticar la Galleta

\- "Tiene un sabor dulce y delicioso" - Saboreaba Perla - "Pero esto es de los humanos no deberíamos comerlo" - Observa la cámara que sigue encendida

\- "Lo que tú digas, ahora es tu turno" -

Perla observo los trozos de fruta que aún quedaba y tomo una pequeña Nuez - "abriremos esta pequeña Nuez con nuestros picos" -

\- "No la Nuez no" - replicaba Blu alejándose de Perla - "No me gustan las Nueces no tienen un buen sabor" -

\- "Es solo una pequeña Nuez Blu" - respondió formando una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Blu sufría como ella al probar esa Galleta - "Yo cumplí con mi parte ahora es tu turno" -

Sin otra opción Blu sostuvo la cáscara de la Nuez con su pico para poder abrirla con la ayuda del Pico de Perla - "Muy bien la abrimos" - Perla tomo un pedazo de la Nuez con su garra - "ahora comete este pedazo" -

_La primera vez que probé una Nuez fue cuando tenia 3 años esta es la semilla que menos me gusta ver y comer. sé que es extraño que un ave como yo detesta este asqueroso legumbre que es un bien para los humanos y para todos los Guacamayos. Con un poco de asco tuve que comerme la Nuez formando una feliz sonrisa para que Tulio observara que Perla y yo compartimos los mismos gustos como una verdadera pareja_

\- "No tiene un mal sabor verdad" - pregunto Perla observando como Blu se comía el pequeño pedazo de Nuez

\- "Esta es la única semilla que detesto comer" - aclaro Blu tragándose el pedazo de la Nuez

\- "Eres muy extraño lo sabias" -

\- "Bueno al menos no tendré que volver a comerla" - Blu tomo un poco de chocolate caliente - "este sabor es mucho mejor" -

\- "Ahora que sigue" -

\- "Bueno nos observan por unas horas más así que continuaremos haciendo actividades juntos. Cuando regrese Linda le preguntare si Tulio acepta mi petición" -

\- "Este será un día bastante largo" -

_Durante las próximas horas Perla y yo estuvimos haciendo actividades que solo las personas enamoradas hacen como por ejemplo: compartir la comida que detestamos ver, caminar alrededor del Habitad sosteniéndonos de las alas aunque no sintiéramos la atracción del uno por el otro, jugar a las atrapadas aunque fuera un juego difícil y un poco fácil, incluso hacernos pequeñas bromas como cosquillas o cubrirnos los ojos y adivinar quién es_

_También hicimos detalles que las parejas suelen hacerse cuando llevan mucho tiempo viviendo juntos por ejemplo: obsequiándose flores que representan el amor o cualquier objeto que represente el símbolo de un corazón como una roca o una hoja verde, incluso pequeños dibujos hechos en el tronco de una árbol representando nuestro amor vivirá para siempre para estas dos personas que escribieron sus nombres dentro de un corazón._

_había __caído la noche en Brasil como lo dijo Perla fue un día bastante largo de muchas actividades las cámaras continuaban encendidas y como última actividad Perla y yo leíamos un libro acurrucados en una enorme roca para que observaran nuestro falso amor_

\- "1500 personas murieron en el océano después de que el Titanic naufrago alrededor de 20 botes y solo uno regreso. Seis personas de 1500. después de eso las 700 personas en los botes solo tuvieron que esperar para morir" - narraba Blu la última página de su libro mientras miraba la cámara que dejo de grabar cuando la luz roja dejo de alumbrar

\- "Déjame ver si entendí" - Solicita Perla alejándose de Blu - "La historia trata de un Barco llamado Titanic donde Jack conoce a Rose se enamoran en menos de un día y todos mueren en el fondo del océano, excepto Rose

\- "Exacto" - respondió Blu

\- "Eso explica porque muchos humanos exageran con el amor" - Soltó una pequeña carcajada la hembra Spix

\- "Si creo que en eso tienes razón pero aunque no lo creas esta historia es muy real" -

\- "No puede ser Blu ... ¿Cómo puede hundirse un objeto grande creado por el mismo ser humano?" -

\- "No todos los humanos son listos Perla además el hundimiento fue un accidente ni siquiera el mismo capitán del barco sabía que hacer" -

\- "Entonces realmente ¿hay un Barco Gigante hundido en el fondo del océano con más de cien mil cadáveres?" -

\- "Si esta es una de mis historias favoritas" - Blu cerro el Libro y lo dejo en el suelo

\- "Bueno si tú lo dices además todo lo que me contaste sonaba tan real aunque muy exagerado en el amor" -

\- "De hecho gracias a esta historia y algunas otras cosas. Aprenda los detalles para que Tulio observara que somos muy unidos" -

\- "Aunque muchos intentaron conquistarme ningún macho hizo lo que hiciste regalar flores o leer historias de amor nunca vi ese tipo de cosas" -

\- "Ya nadie hace esos detalles hoy ya no se escriben cartas para enamorarse ya no se envían flores y tampoco se dedican canciones todo eso para mi es el verdadero amor" -

\- "Creo que tienes razón pero ¿nunca hiciste estos detalles para tu amiga Linda?" -

\- "Si lo hice cuando era más pequeño pero la amistad no es lo mismo que el amor" - agrego Blu

\- "¿Nunca tuviste a alguien que te amara?" -

\- "Bueno no se puede extrañar y desear algo que es desconocido" - contesto mirando la luna llena

\- "Una vez más tienes razón los dos estamos en el mismo estado" - suspiro Perla - "Mañana será otro largo día encerrados aquí" -

\- "Me pregunto porque no vino Linda tal vez salió a mirar las estrellas no todos los días salían las estrellas en Minnesota" - Blu se acostó en el suelo para poder observar las estrellas y la Luna llena

\- "Solía ver la Luna y las estrellas cuando no podía dormir" - Perla se acostó a una distancia de Blu para poder ver el cielo nocturno

\- "¿Sabías que las estrellas representan la hermosa escultura de Pigmalión?" Galatea "-

\- "¿Galatea?" -

\- "El Rey Chipre Pigmalión creo una hermosa escultura de Marfil representando a la mujer de sus sueños la nombro" Galatea ". Al terminar su obra Pigmalión se enamoró de ella como sufrió mucho tiempo solo que Galatea estuvo con el pero Galatea era una simple pero hermosa escultura "-

\- "¿Y qué sucedió después?" - preguntó Perla con mucha curiosidad

\- "Pigmalión fue al festival de la diosa Afrodita y le suplico que le diera vida a su amada estatua la diosa estaba dispuesta a cumplir su deseo y elevo la llama del altar del escultor tres veces más alto que la de otros altares. Pigmalión no entendió la señal y regreso a su casa con mucha decepción al ver que su sueño no se cumpliría "-

\- "Creo que no entendí esa parte, pero sobre la decepción y la tristeza me quedo muy claro" -

\- "Al volver a casa Pigmalión contemplo la estatua durante horas aunque sabía que ella no era real besarla pero la estatua ya no tenia los labios helados de Marfil sino que tenía una suave y cálida piel en sus labios. Volvió a besarla y la estatua cobro vida y Galatea se enamorado de su creador "-

\- "Entonces las estrellas representan a la esposa de Pigmalión Galatea" -

\- "Si algunas personas creen que es un mito pero yo creo en esa bella historia de amor" -

\- "Ahora que lo veo las estrellas tienen la forma de dos aves volando juntas" - Perla observaba las hermosas estrellas que forman a dos Aves juntas

\- "Si las estrellas representan muchas cosas hermosas" - Blu miro de reojo a Perla que continuaba mirando el cielo nocturno mostrando una linda sonrisa

_Aunque había pasado más de 10 horas encerrado con Perla fue la primera vez que observe el sonreír sin tener que actuar enfrente de las cámaras. Su sonrisa era bastante real, incluso sus ojos se veían muy hermosos con el reflejo de la Luna una vez más estaba perdido en la belleza de ese hermoso Ángel que deseaba ser libre sin tener que depender de nadie más_

\- "Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mañana será otro día largo" -hablo Perla levantándose del suelo junto con Blu y voló hacia el árbol dejando solo al Macho Azul

La curiosidad de Perla se volvía más grande al ver que Blu subía al árbol cuando podía utilizar sus alas y llegar a la cima sin tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo con sus patas - "¿No crees que es más fácil volar que caminar?" - pregunto

\- "Me gusta caminar además le hace muy bien a tu cuerpo estirar las patas" - contesto Blu intentando no ponerse nervioso con la pregunta de Perla

\- "Bueno si tú lo dices" - Perla entro a su nido pero la curiosidad que tenía continuaba apoderándose de ella al ver que Blu trepaba en la cuerda hasta balancearse hacia el nido que estaba a una distancia de ella

\- "Bueno espero que Tulio nos dé una respuesta para mañana" -

\- "Espero que sea así ya no soporto estar ni un minuto más encerrada en esta jaula enorme" -

\- "Bueno descansando Perla" -

-"Buenas noches"-

_Fue un día bastante largo pero fue la primera vez que deseaba poder ser libre de una jaula enorme. Adoro estar en mi jaula porque es cómodo y puedo entrar y salir las veces que quiera ahora todo era distinto tengo que pedir permiso para poder salir. sabiendo que soy el último de mi especie no me importaba el peligro solo quería volver a Minnesota y vivir mi vida normal con Linda pero lo que no sabía es que mañana seria el comienzo de una gran aventura con Perla_

* * *

**Llegamos al final del quinto capítulo**

**Ahora que lo recuerdo tengo otro anuncio que dar, Borrare mi serie "BIG MOUHT RIO" porque no tuve mucho éxito y en su lugar haré otra serie de RIO pero en idioma inglés ya que muchas historias en ese idioma son muy populares (están contentos estadounidenses )**

**REVISIÓN, REVISIÓN**

** sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras se relacionen con la historia)**

**ATTE: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	6. SECUESTRADOS

**Hola de nuevo**

**Después de unas semanas, distraída cuidando a mi pareja del accidente que tuvo en su trabajo por fin, pude publicar otro capítulo de mi primera historia de RIO.**

**Además como lo habrán notado he publciado mi primera serie de RIO en inglés "secundaria Blu Sky" como siempre tuve errores pero gracias a los comentarios que me dejaron muy pronto los corregire**

**Y por el último estos últimos días han sido difíciles para todo el mundo el coronavirus está afectando a todos los países (incluido mi país natal y el país donde me encuentro viviendo con mi pareja en este momento) tomen sus precauciones lávenses las manos antes y después de salir a la calle, evitar ir al hospital y baños públicos, procurar no tocarse la cara y tener contacto táctil con cualquier persona (será difícil pero lo tendremos que hacer) y oremos porque esta enfermedad tenga una cura**

**Eso es todo de mi parte que disfruten el sexto capítulo y tomen sus precauciones**

* * *

**Secuestrados**

* * *

_Este día fue muy agotador y un poco incómodo pero valdría la pena porque cuando Tulio vea los videos grabados de las cámaras nos dejara estar solos en la selva Pasaron tres horas y mi sueño fue interrumpido por pequeños gritos que venían del nido de Perla_

\- "¿Qué fue eso?" - pregunto Blu al escuchar los sollozos de Perla - "¿estará asustada?" - salió lentamente de su nido sin ser vigilado por las cámaras - "Perla debe de tener pesadillas" - Blu mira la cámara que estaba cerca de su nido

_Al ver que no me estaban grabando me deslice con la cuerda y aterrice en la entrada del nido escuchando los pequeños quejidos de Perla algo dentro de mí me pedia que entrara y ver qué le sucedía a Perla corriendo el riesgo de que me volviera atacar de nuevo entre al nido y los pequeños sollozos se escuchaban más al estar cerca de ella mis ojos no creían lo que estaban mirando era Perla llorando y retorciéndose estaba teniendo una fuerte pesadilla_

_Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero estaría muerto si yo estaba cerca de su espacio personal estaba por dar la vuelta y retirarme en silencio pero mi cuerpo no cooperaba una vez más esos sentimientos extraños regresaban inesperadamente me acosté a su lado y le dio un abrazo como Linda lo hacia cada vez que tenía una pesadilla. Estaba bien claro que no estaba enamorado de Perla pero al estar cerca de ella me puse nervioso incluso las plumas de mi cuerpo se levantaron pero mis nervios se calmaron al ver que Perla dejo de sollozar_

\- "(Por lo menos dejo de tener pesadillas)" - Hablo Blu dentro de su mente pero inesperadamente Perla se apoyó más en el cuerpo de Blu provocando que el macho Azul se pusiera nervioso - "(espero que no me mates por intentar algo atrevido Perla) "- Blu se acomoda más cerca de Perla para poder dormir

_Por primera vez en mi vida dormí cerca de una hembra, estaba nervioso, no sé si esto era lo correcto, pero esos sentimientos extraños me decian que permaneciera a su lado ¿Tal vez sean mis instintos naturales? O simplemente perdí la cabeza. Durante 30 minutos seguía pensando en todo lo que sucedió en estos días como llegue a este lugar y como términe metiéndome en un pequeño problema mis pensamientos provocaron mas sueño y olvidé que estaba abrazando al Ave más hermosa del mundo. No me di cuenta de que había amanecido estar despierto en la madrugada me provoca más sueño_

Perla lentamente abrió los ojos y estirando un poco las alas pero algo le impedía mover sus alas - "¿Pero qué?" - Perla se dio la vuelta y observo a Blu dormido cerca de ella y abrazándola - "oye despierta, despierta" -

\- "No ... no ... quiero Linda" - hablaba Blu en sus sueños mostrando una sonrisa - "mejor vamos a jugar

\- "¡¿A jugar ?!" - inesperadamente Perla empuja a Blu provocando que el macho Azul se asustara

\- "Desperté ... desperté ..." - hablo Blu agitado y limpiándose los ojos

\- "¿Qué te dije sobre estar cerca de mí? -

\- "Lo siento, lo siento es que ammm ... las cámaras se encendieron durante la noche y como Tulio cree que nos amamos entre tu nido llevando una flor para fingir estar enamorado" - Mintió Blu

\- "¿Y dónde está la flor?" - pregunto Perla pero su respuesta no fue respondida al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del Habitad abriéndose

* * *

\- "Blu, Blu estas aquí amigo soy Linda" - hablaba tranquilamente la mujer pelirroja mientras llevaba un plato lleno de frutas

* * *

Perla asomo la cabeza a la entrada del nido y vio que era la misma humana que le dio mimos a Blu - "Blu tu amiga humana vino a buscarte" - hablo la hembra aunque Linda solo escucho un graznido

\- "Hola Perla" - saludo Linda a una distancia de la Guacamaya Azul pero como Perla no confiaba en ella entro al nido - "ya llegara el momento en que nos podamos conocer seré paciente con esto" -

Inmediatamente Blu salió del nido y bajo del árbol con la ayuda de los apoyadores

\- "Parece que Perla solo confía en ti" - Blu asintió a la pregunta de su amiga - "perdóname si no vine durante la noche Tulio encontró a una pobre cacatúa herida justo en la entrada de la enfermería. me ofreci para poder alimentarla y cuidarla mientras Tulio hacia otros trabajos "-

Blu se acercó a la mano derecha de su amiga indicándole que lo apoyara en su hombro - "gracias por no enojarte conmigo" - Linda levantando a Blu con su puño derecho y le acaricia la barbilla "-

* * *

\- "(Como es que lo entiendes ni siquiera sabes hacer graznidos como nosotros)" - hablaba Perla dentro de su mente al ver que Linda le daba amor y caricias a Blu - "(siendo amiga o no amiga de Blu no dejare que me toque ) "-

* * *

\- "Te tengo una buena noticia" - Linda deja de acariciar a Blu - "le conté un Tulio sobre tu petición al principio estaba en desacuerdo con lo que querías pero durante la noche Tulio y yo observamos las grabaciones de las cámaras. Tú y Perla se llevan bastante bien Tulio los dejara en libertad por una noche para que puedan divertirse sin ser observados "-

Con mucha emoción Blu salto al hombro derecho de Linda lanzando graznidos de felicidad

\- "Pero tengo algunas condiciones principalmente para ti que no puedes ya sabes ..." - con su mirada Linda señala las alas de Blu - "y ya se lo dijiste" - hablo en voz baja y Blu contesto moviendo la cabeza diciendo No - "tú sabrás cuando será el momento indicado para hacerlo pero recuerda que la vida es corta y el tiempo pasa" -

_Linda tiene razon tarde o temprano tendre que decirle a Perla mi mayor defecto pero mantener el pico cerrado me ayudo a conseguir lo que quería cuando estemos solos en la selva se lo diré. Buscare el mejor momento para confesárselo evitando que me odie más de lo que me odia_

\- "Más tarde Tulio y yo vendremos a buscarlos para darles las indicaciones antes de dejarlos en libertad" - Linda bajo a Blu dejándolo en el suelo -"les traje el desayuno"- deja el plato de comida en el suelo -"estoy sorprendida comiste una Nuez te traje mas para que puedas compartirla con Perla"-

Blu no dejaba de sonreír con las preguntas de su amiga pero en el fondo él no quería volver a consumir una Nuez - "Te veo en tres horas iré a revisar a la pequeña cacatúa" - Linda salió del aviario cerrando la puerta con la clave de seguridad

\- "¿Es verdad lo que dijo esa tal Linda?" - hablo Perla saliendo de los arbustos

\- "Si todo lo que dijo es verdad" - contesto Blu con una sonrisa

\- "¿Significa que lo logramos?" -

\- "Si en unas horas estaremos libres" - aclaro una vez más Blu

\- "Si ... si ... Si ..." - Perla volaba de alegría alrededor del hábitad - "no puedo esperar en estirar mis alas y volver a la naturaleza" - continuaba dando pequeñas voltearas lanzando pequeños gritos de felicidad

\- "Tendremos que seguir actuando hasta que Tulio nos diga más detalles" - interrumpió Blu

Al escuchar las palabras de Blu Perla aterrizo y le dio un abrazo a su amigo - "nunca pensé que tu idea fuera un éxito" - aclaro Perla con mucha alegría pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Blu

\- "Bueno si eso es lo que piensas de mí no hay problema" - contesto Blu con un poco de nerviosismo

Al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Blu Perla se alejó de la forma respetuosa y con un poco de rubor - "entonces que tienes en mente" -

\- "Bueno las cámaras no están encendidas" - Blu observa la cámara principal - "Así que podemos comer tranquilos sin ser grabados" -

\- "Eso está bien para mí" -

\- "Te dejo las Nueces no me gusta comerlas" - Blu le entrega una Nuez a Perla

\- "Bromeas esta semilla es buena para nosotros" - Perla toma la Nuez y se la come

\- "Lo sé pero no es mi estilo de comida" -

\- "¿Eres muy extraño lo sabias?" -

\- "Todo el mundo me lo dice pero no me afecta" -

_Sin tener que ser observados por Tulio Perla y yo disfrutábamos de nuestro desayuno matutino aunque no estaba acostumbrado a comer frutas tuve que comérmelas pero era mucho mejor que comerme una Nuez. Más tarde las cámaras se encendieron una vez más Perla y yo fingíamos estar enamorados pero mis ideas se habían terminado ya no tenía más cosas en mente así que tuvimos que improvisar_

\- "Había" - Blu le dio clases de lectura a Perla sentados y acurrucados en el mismo jugar donde leyeron "Titanic"

\- "Había" - repitió Perla la palabra de Blu que le indicaba con su ala

\- "Una vez" -

\- "Una res" - continuaba intentando decir bien las palabras

\- "Ahora léelo tu sola" - Blu le entrega el Libro a Perla

\- "Esto es inútil Blu me estas enseñando algo relacionado con los humanos" -

\- "Lo siento se me fueron las ideas" -

\- "Tengo una idea" - Perla se separa de Blu y comienza a volar alrededor del cuarto buscando algunas flores y hojas que estaban plantadas

\- "¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que debemos hacer algo juntos como pareja falsa" - preguntó Blu mientras observaba a Perla tomar más flores con sus garras

\- "Eso estoy intentando" - Perla tomo unas flores más y aterrizo frente al macho Azul - "¿Alguna vez te decoraste las plumas?" -

\- "Si cuando era más pequeño solía dibujar con Linda pero un día ensucie toda la pared del cuarto" -

\- "Entonces sabes crear colores con flores verdad" - Perla comienza a hacer mezclas con las flores que tomo

\- "Bueno Azul con amarillo forman un verde, rojo y Azul forman un color Lila ... -

\- "Menos charla y más acción" -

_No sabía que tenía en mente Perla pero sin ninguna idea en mente acepte hacer la actividad que ella sugirió después de todo teníamos que hacer cualquier cosa juntos como una verdadera pareja enamorada que en el fondo detestaba estar cerca uno del otro_

\- "No sabía que pintabas" - Blu pinta en la pared a una distancia de Perla

\- "No sabía que rojo y violeta formaban un color rosado" - Perla dibuja una orquídea rosa

\- "Cuando juntas dos cosas distintas y diferentes creas algo nuevo y único" - agrego Blu

\- "¿Siguen observándonos?" -

Blu miro la cámara instalada en un rincón del hábito que continuaba grabando - "si están grabándonos" -

\- "Listo termine" - Perla había pintado un hermoso jardín de muchas flores de diferentes colores mostrando un hermoso atardecer

\- "Woo…. Se ve increíble" - dijo Blu acercándose a la obra de su amiga

\- "Llevo tiempo haciendo este tipo de cosas y tú que pintaste" -

\- "No es la gran cosa que digamos pero no sé si te guste" -

\- "No creo que seas capaz de hacer algo malo así que muéstrame lo que hiciste" - insiste Perla

Blu quita la hoja que cubría la pared revelando la ciudad de Río de Janeiro en un hermoso atardecer donde dos Guacamayos Azules volaban juntos y en el medio de ellos habían un pequeño corazón

\- "Y qué te parece" - pregunto Blu

La hermosa pintura de Blu dejo sorprendida a Perla por el color de los dos Guacamayos sabía que ella era el celeste y Blu era el Azul fuerte - "Nunca dijimos que teníamos que pintar algo relacionado con el amor" -

\- "Lo sé pero se supone que fingimos estar enamorados frente a las cámaras así que pintar una escena de amor demuestra una muestra de amor ... amor falso" - respondió Blu nerviosamente

\- "Eres muy bueno actuando" -

\- "Me tomo muy enserio mi papel de pareja falsa" -

\- "Tengo otra idea" - Perla observa la poca pintura que queda en las hojas - "pintaremos juntos" -

_Tuve miedo de que Perla se burlara de mi pero creo que le gusta mi arte si lo que hice se le puede llamar arte. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos con la misma actividad pero creo que era lo suficiente para que Tulio nos dejara en libertad por una noche pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que me dijo Linda el tiempo corre y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo pintar y decorar las paredes hizo que el tiempo se fuera cuando menos lo esperábamos las cámaras dejaron de grabarnos_

\- "Bueno por lo menos tu idea fue más larga y entretenida que la mía" -

\- "En eso estoy de acuerdo aprender a leer no es algo divertido para las aves" -

\- "Lo es para las personas que desean aprender" -

\- "Entonces así se escribe mi nombre" -Perla señala el corazón que había pintado con Blu que tenía escrito su nombre

\- "Si cuando veas esta palabra sabrás que ese es tu nombre" -

\- "¿Es igual al que escribiste en el árbol?" -

\- "Si totalmente igual" - aclaro una vez más - "Bueno tenemos que quitarnos la pintura de las flores antes de que se nos pegue más a las plumas

\- "Ya no tenemos que fingir amarnos frente a esas cajas misteriosas así que nos limpiaremos tranquilamente" -

\- "Yo te espero aquí no quiero molestar con eso. además esa es una actividad bastante privada" - aclaración Blu con un poco de rubor

Perla estaba sorprendida pensó que Blu haría lo que todos los machos hacen cada vez que observan a una hembra dándose una ducha - "está bien si tú lo dices" - contesto alejándose de Blu para limpiar sus plumas dentro del pequeño lago que servía como bañera

\- "Espero que Linda venga pronto por primera vez deseo ser libre" - Blu observaba la Luna

\- "Listo Blu" - hablo Perla un poco fuerte - "el lago falso es tuyo" -

_Al escuchar las palabras de Perla me acerco al lago para poder quitarme toda esta pintura que arruinaba mi lindo plumaje Azul además llevaba más de 24 horas sin ducharme. Al llegar al lago Perla no estaba a la vista supuse que estaba en el nido sin ninguna interrupción entre a la pequeña laguna y empecé a ducharme hasta quedar lo suficientemente limpio_

\- "Perfecto estoy limpio" - Blu salió de la ducha sacudiendo sus plumas de la poca agua que quedaba mientras caminaba al árbol donde esperaba encontrar a Perla - "Creo que Linda se olvidó de nosotros pero eso no significa que ..." -

(Leve grito)

\- "Perla estas bien" - pregunto Blu al escuchar el pequeño grito que soltó su amiga - (Graznido) - "que está sucediendo" - se escuchan pequeños pasos - "Linda eres tú" - Blu da la vuelta y observa a un pequeño niño indefenso con una playera musculosa color amarillo - "¿tú no eres Linda?" -

_Sin ninguna petición aquel niño indefenso me metió en un saco tejido a mano no sabía que estaba pasando. Quien era ese niño, que es lo que quería hacer conmigo, Linda y Tulio serían parte de esto y la pregunta más importante de todas ¿dónde está Perla?_

\- "Maldita sea no puedo romper esto" - Blu escucha la voz de Perla a una distancia de el - "¿Perla eres tú?" -

\- "¿Blu?" -

\- "¿Dónde estás?" -

\- "Estoy disfrutando de una linda velada en el mar" - contesto sarcásticamente Perla - "¿Cómo que dónde estoy? Estoy atrapada... otra vez ..." -

\- "Esto no es nada bueno" -

\- "¡Dijiste que nos dejarían en libertad!" -

\- "No sé qué está pasando pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno" -

_Ahora las cosas que han cambiado deseaba volver a estar encerrado en un paisaje falso donde no fuera secuestrado, molestado y metido en un costal que tuviera olor a papas. Este secuestro me hizo recordar el sueño que tuve al subir al avión en Minnesota no pude evitar sudar y temblar mis plumas se erizaron por el miedo que tenía pero esta secuestracion me llevaria a vivir la mejor aventura de mi vida con Perla_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del sexto capítulo por sí se lo preguntan el dibujo que hizo Blu es la portada del libro de arte de Río lo único que fue agregado fue el corazón.**** Les deseo mucha suerte con esto del coronavirus protéjanse y compren mucho paracetamol, VapuRub y coman todos los días el caldito de pollo aunque no lo crean tuve un sueño relacionado con el coronavirus entre en pánico ahora me da miedo salir a la calle tomemos muy enserio este virus los memes sean buenos cuidémonos y tomemos nuestras precauciones**

**Sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras sean relacionados con la historia) suerte a todos nos veremos pronto espero que todo esto no empeore**

**ATTE: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	7. CAPTURADO POR CONTRABANDISTAS

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Hace unas semanas un nuevo escritor se unió a la comunidad Bienvenido "Emilio Spix Guacamayo" Espero que te diviertas en la comunidad FanFiction Espero con ansias ver algunas de tus obras. Tienes mi apoyo te invito a darte una vuelta en mi perfil para que veas mis primeras historias de Río y realmente agradezco tus comentarios te mando saludos**

**También los quiero invitar a mi nueva página "Amino De Rio La Película" hace unos días mi pareja y yo creamos esta página para entretenernos con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo los invito a unirse así como la escribí la encontraran en la página Amino**

**Eso es todo de mi parte espero que les guste el capítulo y disfruten la última semana de marzo**

* * *

**Capturado por contrabandistas**

* * *

_Ser secuestrado en un costal apestoso de Papas no es tan divertido e higiénico como se cree principalmente si el secuestrador te lleva brutalmente a un lugar desconocido. El costal era bastante oscuro que no podría ver mis propias alas no sabía dónde nos dirigiríamos pero con escuchar los fuertes pasos y las fuertes respiraciones de aquel niño de musculosa amarilla era suficiente para saber qué estaba huyendo de alguien_

_Debido al movimiento que realizaba ese niño provocaba que nuestro cuerpo se revoloteara él vio y leido que los secuestradores secuestran a la gente cubriéndoles la cabeza con una bolsa negra o con vendas en los ojos y en la boca pero este tipo de habitación no era como lo vi en la televisión pero al saber que fuimos tomados por una persona desconocida y que posiblemente podríamos lastimarnos hizo que dejara de quejarme_

\- "Lo logre" - hablo el niño bastante agitado juntando los dos sacos donde se encuentran los Guacamayos Azules (se comienza a escuchar el sonido de un metal arrastrándose y el sonido de una pequeña puerta de metal abriéndose)

\- "¿Qué es ese sonido?" - se preguntaba Blu mientras escuchaba el sonido de metal - "suena como una jaula" -

\- "Claro que es una jaula nos han secuestrado acaso no lo entiendes" - contesto sarcásticamente Perla dentro del saco

\- "Espero que haya espacio suficiente" - dijo aquel niño tomando uno de los dos costales tomando una muestra de uno de los dos Guacamayos de Spix. abre con cuidado el costal acercandolo a la pequeña jaula y lo sacude para que entre la indefensa ave

_Estar encerrado en un lugar oscuro hace que la vista se debilite cuando ves un pequeño rayo de luz. Al ser sacado de ese oscuro y apesto costal no pude ver el rostro de nuestro secuestrador pero mi instinto táctil y auditivo no dejaban de funcionar inesperadamente alguien estaba aplastándome contra las barras de la jaula Perla que fue sacada del costal y metida a la jaula_

\- "Espero que no esten lastimados" - hablo una vez más el niño después del metro a la segunda Ave Azul - "bueno terminínenos con esto" - cubrió la jaula con una tela vieja que tenía un pequeño agujero en el medio para que respiraran Blu y Perla

\- "¿Conoces a este chico?" - pregunto Perla alejándose de Blu

\- "¿No sé quién es el?" - aclaro Blu levantandose de la jaula

\- "¡Se supone que conoces a los humanos!" - pregunto seriamente Perla mirando a Blu con mucha ira

_Inesperadamente la jaula comenzó a moverse y se volvieron a escuchar pequeños pasos no sabía quién era nuestro secuestrador y en qué parte de Río de janeiro nos encontramos lo único que sabíamos que esmos establecemos encerrados en una pequeña jaula cubierta por una vieja tela. Los pequeños pasos que hacia nuestro secuestrador me ponían las plumas de punta pero tenía que ser positivo porque por lo menos nos encerró en una pequeña jaula donde estaremos a salvo por un buen tiempo_

\- "Oh dios mío, dios mío ..., dios mío ..." - repite una y otra vez Blu intentando no entrar en pánico al escuchar los pequeños pasos de su secuestrador. Mientras Perla prestaba atención a los sonidos que se escuchaban

\- "¿Linda sabrá de mi ausencia? De seguro debe pensar que estoy muerto o algo peor" -

Perla ve el pequeño agujero de la tela que cubría la jaula y con su pico rasga una parte del agujero para poder observar el camino

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo Bluichito no te asustes no hay como el hogar, no hay como el hogar "-

Mientras Blu hablaba solo Perla continuaba observando a través del agujero - "(maldita jaula si supiera como abrirla escaparia de aquí)" - pensaba Perla dentro de su mente pero una idea se le vino a la mente al ver que el secuestrador se dirigía a una puerta donde suelen estar encerrados los humanos

\- "Como desearía estar en mi jaula con mi espejo, mi columpio y mi campanita Ahh ... como extraño mi dulce campanita" -

\- "Shh ..." - Perla silencio a Blu - "finge estar muerto" - inesperadamente Perla se tira al suelo y se hace la muerta

\- "No necesito hacerme el muerto en unos minutos me dará un infarto" -

\- "¡Solo hazlo!" - Perla ve a Blu seriamente

\- "Está bien" - contesto amargadamente Blu haciendo muecas con su cara y movimientos ridículos para fingir su muerte

\- "¡Deja de hacer esos ridículos movimientos!" - Perla ve como Blu mueve la pata y finge ahogarse

\- "Perla eso hace que se vea más real" -

_Nuestra pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido que hizo nuestro secuestrador al tocar una puerta que no pude ver al fingir estar muerto. pero gracias a mis oidos logre escuchar tres voces diferentes_

**N / A en esta parte solo se escuchan las voces de los secuestradores estando dentro de la jaula de Blu y Perla**

\- "Hola Armando traje lo que me pidieron" - hablo el niño

\- "Pasa niño" - contesto Armando

\- "Vaya miren esto buen trabajo Fernando" - hablo otra voz desconocida

\- "Gracias Marcel" - agradeció Fernando

\- "(Fernando entonces así se llama pero porque nos trajo con Marcel)" - hablaba Blu dentro de su mente mientras fingía estar muerto y escuchaba la conversación

\- "Muchachos recuerdan lo que dije de este niño" - hablo una vez más Marcel

\- "Que le ibas a dar la mitad de lo acordado" - hablo otra voz misteriosa

(Leve chaqueteada y un pequeño grito) - "No tonto les dije que este niño me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad inteligente y con un gran talento ... en fin aquí tienes tu dinero" -

\- "Oye esto es la mitad de lo que habíamos acordado" - reclamo Fernando

\- "Limosnero pero con talento" - contesto sarcásticamente Marcel destapando la jaula donde supuestamente estaban vivos los dos últimos Spix Macaw - "pero que cara ..." -

E _l plan de Perla dio resultado Marcel creyó que estabamos muertos pero mis alivios de victoria fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché que estaban abriendo la jaula el miedo que tenia volvia a regresar. temía que nos lastimaran principalmente a Perla aunque fingía estar muerto pude sentir como tomarban a Perla y la sacaban de la jaula lentamente abrí mi ojo derecho para poder observar lo sucedido_

\- "Te dije que necesitamos a las aves vivas" - Marcel le muestra Fernando a Perla muerta - "¡Dime Fernando esta Ave sigue viva tonto!" - inesperadamente Perla muerde el pulgar de Marcel provocando que soltara un grito y dejara de mantenerla

\- "Oh dios" - dijo Fernando al ver la acción de la hembra Spix

\- "No se queden parados agárrenla tontos" - Ordeño Marcel soportando el dolor de la mordedura

El chico obeso y el chico de piel oscura empezaron a perseguir a la Guacamaya Azul pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que Perla era experta volando

\- "¡Agárrenla!" - hablo una vez más con voz firme Marcel

\- "¡Perla!" - Grito Blu olvidando su posición temiendo que lastimaran a su amiga

_No sé qué estaba pensando hacer Perla no acordamos escapar de la jaula y huir pero su plan de escape enfurecian a Marcel el miedo me impido moverme de la jaula incluso el pequeño Fernando estaba asustado de lo sucedido. Perla se elevó más alto hasta llegar a una pequeña turbina de aire en pleno movimiento __al ver que se asercaba a la turbina comence a creer que Perla me abandonaria o ¿fue el temor de volver a estar encerrada de nuevo? d __e forma Inesperada una cacatúa Blanca tacleo a Perla antes de que pueda escapar por la turbina_

_desde lejos observaba que esa cacatúa hablaba con ella y le apretaba el cuello aunque Perla intento escapar y en dejarme tuve miedo de que la lastimaran pero mi miedo fue calmado gracias a Marcel_

\- "Pepillo" - hablo Marcel interrumpiendo la cacatúa de su encuentro con la hembra - "viva" -

De forma brutal Pepillo sujeta a Perla del cuello y la encierra a la jaula con un fuerte golpè donde se _econtr_ aba asustado el Macho Azul

\- "Ese era tu plan" - reclamo Blu - "escapar y dejarme aquí gracias" -

\- "¿Pero porque no fuiste detrás de mí?" - Contesto Perla recuperandose del golpe que recibio

_Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo habia olvidado que no puedo volar y en un mal momento Perla tuvo que preguntarme la gran pregunta no sabía qué responder estaba avergonzado de mí mismo por no tener el valor suficiente para decirle mi mayor defecto_

\- "Buen trabajo Pepillo" - contesto Marcel mientras Pepillo se apoya en el puño de su dueño

\- "Si bien hecho Pepillo" -hablo sarcásticamente el hombre Gordo y Pepillo soltó un graznido al ver que se burlaba de el

\- "Estas aves valen una fortuna" - Marcel saca una pequeña cadena de un viejo cajón - "son los últimos Guacamayos Azules de la tierra" - inesperadamente coloca la cadena a Blu y Perla para que no puedan escapar uno del otro - "ganaremos una fortuna con ellos "- cierra la jaula antes de que Perla lo muerda de nuevo -" Fernando llévalos a la segunda habitación "-

\- "Está bien" - Fernando toma la jaula procurando no lastimar a la pareja Spix

_La cadena que nos puso Marcel impedía que nos alejáramos y mucho más si somos los últimos de nuestra especie y valemos una fortuna. Fernando nos conducía a un cuarto grande y oscuro donde se encontraban muchas aves de diferentes especies encarceladas en jaulas de diferentes tamaños nuestros secuestradores no eran secuestradores comunes y corrientes eran contrabandistas ... contrabandistas de aves exóticas que venden para ganar dinero_

\- "Oye chico" - hablo un pequeño pájaro azul (Dacnis cayana) estando dentro de una jaula con más de 10 pájaros de otra especie - "ayúdame sácame ... sácame de aquí" -

\- "¿¡Eres la bonita, tú eras la bonita, tú no eres la bonita porque yo soy la más bonita, la bonita, la bonita!? Jajajaja ..." - repite una y otra vez una pequeña hembra de plumas verdes ( Arantiga aurea)

\- "Me inculparon yo no debería estar aquí" - rogara un murciélago al ver que entró Fernando con otras Aves capturadas - "déjame ir por favor" -

_Por la forma en que Fernando experimentó todas esas aves encerradas, asustadas y hambrientas sin ser muy orgulloso de su trabajo como muestra la forma que venía vestido Fernando me hizo entender que él vivía en las calles sin una familia que podría cuidarlo y protegerlo cuando no tienes ningún hogar o algo para comer haces lo que sea para poder sobrevivir_

\- "Perdónenme chicos es mi trabajo" - hablo tristemente Fernando colocando la jaula de Blu y Perla en un pequeño gancho de metal que colgaba del techo - "odio hacer esto pero no tengo otra opción" - se aleja de los Guacamayos intentando ignorar su tristeza al saber que fueron secuestrados gracias a el

\- "Maldito niño humano" - maldijo Perla al ver que Fernando se fue

\- "Él no tiene la culpa" - replico Blu

\- "¿Cómo que no tiene la culpa?" - respondió seriamente - "¡gracias a el estamos aquí!" -

\- "Es un niño inofensivo Perla" -

\- "Todos los humanos son crueles como esos contrabandistas" -

\- "¿Mira quién lo dice? La misma persona que intento huir sin mi" - le recordó lo sucedido

\- "Era obvio que teníamos que escapar y tú también te quedaste en la jaula como una tonta Mascota asustada" -

\- "Ya te dije que no soy una mascota soy un compañero además no lo hubieras logrado esas turbinas de aire te hubieran cortado las alas" - respondió firmemente

\- "¡Quieren callarse!" - Hablo un Guacamayo Rojo que estaba encerrado en una pequeña jaula - "Es suficiente con escucharla a ella" - Señalo a la Guacamaya Verde repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra

\- "¡Deja que la chica se desahogue!" - hablo una grulla que tenía tres jaulas pequeñas en sus patas y una en su cara y pico

\- "¡Tú no te metas cuello largo!" - aclaro el Guacamayo Rojo

\- "¡Oblígame enano!" -

\- "¡Siempre buscas peleas colorado!" - interrumpió un pequeño canario de plumas blancas y amarillas

\- "Mira quien lo dice pequeña bolita de plumas" - hablo seriamente un Guacamayo amarillo

_No llevábamos ni cinco minutos encerrados con todas estas aves y ya provocamos una pelea nuestros graznidos provocaban mucho ruido hasta que uno de los contrabandistas azoto la puerta y hablo en voz alta_

\- "¡Quieren callarse!" - Grito uno de los contrabandistas al tocar la puerta - "¡no me obliga a llamar al el!" -

\- "Tipa trae las bebidas en cinco minutos comienza el partido" - grito Armando llamando a su amigo

_Inmediatamente todos se quedarán callados al escuchar las palabras del contrabandista con tal de no ver la presencia de esa persona que los atormentaba. supuse que era esa misma cacatúa llamada Pepillo con su forma de atacar a las aves era suficiente para entender que todos temían su presencia pero yo tenía la esperanza de que Linda nos rescataría y nos llevaría de regreso al aviario así que no era necesario abrir la jaula para poder ser libres además __no sabía en qué parte de Río de janeiro nos encontramos_

_era más preferible que nos quedáramos encerrados para evitar perdernos en un lugar desconocido pero Perla no pensaba lo mismo que yo seguía pensando en cómo escapar_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del séptimo capítulo escrito más cosas durante la sección de Blu y Perla quería que la narración de Blu fuera más interesante.**

**Espero que estén divirtiendose en la cuarentena con su familia y recuerden estas no son vacaciones no hagan lo mismo que Argentina como diría mi pareja "Hay gente tan estúpida" y espero que en México (mi país natal) el Peje-jito haga algo para evitar que mucha gente se contagie no siempre vamos a vivir de besos y abrazos ahora no se si México estaria mucho mejor con Peña Nieto XD**

**Sus comentarios y sus comentarios serán escuchados (mientras están relacionados con la historia) aprovechén esta cuarentena para convivir con la familia, leer Fincs y hacer lo que más les guste pero dentro de casa una vez más ...**

**¡Estas no son vacaciones!**

**ATTE: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	8. SECRETO REVELADO

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Hoy hace nueve años RIO la película salió en los cines siendo uno de los éxitos más grandes de Blue Sky Studios al igual que la película ICE AGE ¡Feliz Noveno Aniversario RIO!**

**Recuerdo que en los primeros días de abril vi el tráiler de RIO en la televisión antes de irme a la escuela cuando vi el título no me llamaba mucho la atención ver una película de pájaros Azules (me odiaran por esto pero es cierto) pensaba que RIO era una película aburrida**

**Días después (15 de abril del 2011) tuve que ir al hospital a hacerme un electro de la cabeza y en todos los lados del centro de Puebla, México observaba carteles de RIO la película durante los días en que esos pájaros azules eran afectados en cualquier parte y para quitármelos de la cabeza acepte ver RIO**

**Seguiré contactando mi gran experiencia con RIO en el siguiente capítulo mientras disfrutan este capítulo que fue difícil de escribir….**

* * *

**Secreto revelado**

* * *

_Después de ser amenazados por el contrabandista Tipa logre controlar mi ira contra Perla al igual que las otras aves que se odiaban entre ellas mismas, no sé si era porque no hay hijo de la misma especie o simplemente no soportaban estar encerrados por mucho tiempo al igual que Perla pero no perdería la cabeza como ellos porque tenía la esperanza de que Linda y Tulio nos encontrarían_

\- "Muy bien hay que calmarse no debes asustarte y tampoco enloquecerte" - hablo Blu controlando sus nervios

\- "¿No me estoy asustando?" - respondió Perla mientras observaba cada parte del cuarto para poder encontrar una salida

\- "No te lo dije a ti lo lo dije a mí mismo en fin no importa porque muy pronto Linda nos encontrara" -

\- "Eso sería súper y después nos metros a la jaula enorme verdad" - sarcásticamente la hembra Spix

\- "Si ... perdón ... no" -

\- "Mascota tal vez a ti te gusten las jaulas" - se acerca a Blu mirándolo seriamente - "pero yo no quiero pertenecerle a nadie" -

_Estaba a punto de recordarle a Perla que no soy una mascota, pero de arrepentirme escuchó un pequeño ruido provocando que todas las aves se asustaran al ver a la persona que provocó ese aterrador sonido._

_Era la cacatúa Malvada Pepillo que utilizaba un pequeño hueso, para hacer el sonido al rozar el hueso con las pequeñas rejas de las jaulas de metal las pequeñas aves se asustaban como si estuvieran viendo al monstruo más feo y aterrador del mundo_

\- "Creo que algo se me atoro en el pico" - hablo Pepillo rozando el hueso con las rejas de las jaulas - "me ayuda un poquito" - se acerca a la jaula de los pequeños pájaros Azules (Dacnis cayana) donde todos se alejan excepto uno

\- "(Oh dios que le va hacer a ese pequeño)" - se preguntaba Blu dentro de su mente al ver que el pequeño pájaro acercaba una de sus patas al pico de Pepillo para quitarle el objeto que tenía atorado

\- "(Esa cacatúa esta demente)" - maldecía Perla dentro de su mente al ver la acción del pequeño Dacnis cayana

_No sé si había sido mi imaginación pero juro que vi un Pepillo morder una de las pequeñas patitas de esa pobre ave había querido querido gritar al ver lo sucedido ¡esa cacatúa estaba demente! incluso Perla se asustó por lo sucedido su mirada lo demostraba todo_

\- "Jajaja ..." - reía Pepillo con mucha maldad hasta volar a la jaula donde se encontraban Blu y Perla. Debió al peso extra la jaula se balanceaba provocando que ambos Guacamayos perdieron el equilibrio hasta terminar cerca uno del otro

\- "Sé que no soy apuesto como solía serlo" - Pepillo mira a Blu y Perla estando cerca de uno del otro - "pero solía ser muy guapo para todo el mundo, una gran estrella" - con su vista Pepillo señala un pequeño cartel pegado a la pared con la imagen de una cacatúa similar al "Duro de volar"

_Al ver lo que dijo Pepillo entendí que era un viejo actor de cine pero no parecía un gran artista con su horrible voz malvada y las plumas desordenadas que tenía. Estaba un poco asustado con solo ver su cara pero Perla parecía más molesta que asustada no sé si era por estar apoyada en mi o por volver al pájaro que le impidió escapar_

Pepillo vuela al cartel y se apoya en una de las jaulas - "luces ... cámara ... acción ..." -

_Antes de que escuchen esta canción quiero dejar bien claro que esta es la canción más horrenda y ridícula que escuchó pero cada quien tiene sus gustos ¿no?_

**Yo era guapo y ambicioso**

**Todo yo avelicioso**

**Ya soy vil, un villano,**

**Alegroso y malicioso**

Pepillo se acerca a las aves y las asusta con su mirada

**Lo tenía todo un show genial**

**Chicas mil**

**Eran un galán todo para mi…**

**De pronto un vino perico a ocupar mi puesto**

**Por eso soy malvado y deshonesto**

**(Coro de aves: Él era un súper estrellas)**

**Joven y fresco**

**(Gallardo ...)**

**Un ídolo gigantesco**

**(Aves de plumas rojas: Un ave suspicaz ...)**

**Quien dijo eso de mí**

**(Las dos gallinas: Un ave muy feroz ...)**

**Yo lo rostizo eso si**

Pepillo amenaza a las dos gallinas

**Soy un ave fatal y brutal un criminal**

**Te crees más malo que yo**

**Yo nunca oí de ti**

**Soy grosero, pordiosero, un carcelero**

**Defecto en gente y culpo a mis compañeros**

**Lo hizo el**

**(Aves de plumas rojas: Tan odioso es ...)**

**Invencible**

Pepillo carga la jaula de las pequeñas aves rojas

**(Aves de plumas azules: Horrendo ...)**

**Irascible**

Lanza la jaula de las pequeñas aves de plumas azules

**Soy intocable, insaciable como un lugar sin ley soy insufrible**

**Mil aves de Brasil**

**Millones van a oír**

Pepillo se apoya en la jaula de Blu y Perla

**Diré que es lo que voy a hacer**

**Hare que sean**

**(Todas las aves, excepto Blu, Perla y Pepillo: Aaaaa ... Aaaa ... Aaaa ...)**

**Cierren el pico silencio**

Ordenaba Pepillo callando al coro

**Es mi show ..**

**Yo los voy a hacer ... Su ...**

Pepillo se acerca amenazadoramente a Blu y Perla y toma a Perla del cuello

**Frir ...**

**\- "Oye" - Blu aleja a Perla de las garras de Pepillo**

**\- "¡Que se los coma el coco!" -**

* * *

_Ven a los dije esa canción es horrible además Pepillo no tiene respeto a las mujeres y no tiene una voz tan linda tal vez lo sacará de su espectáculo porque su voz se volverá horrenda como el ..._

\- "¡Eso no está bien, asustas pero eso no es correcto!" - protestó Blu al ver que Pepillo se alejaba de ellos - "¿oye estas bien?" - Le pregunté a Perla al ver que estaba adolorida

\- "¡No definitivamente no estoy bien!" - contesto con mucha ira Perla golpeando la jaula con su cuerpo provocando que se balanceara

\- "¿Qué estás haciendo?" -

\- "¡Saliendo de aquí!" - Perla vuelve a golpear la jaula con su cuerpo y se balancea un poco más - "¿Vas a ayudarme o te quedaras mirando?" -

\- "Es que los manuales de supervivencia que leí decían que debemos esperar a la ayuda venga a nosotros" - contesto Blu con un poco de miedo

\- "¡Nadie va a venir!" - replico Perla - "¡estamos solos y si no hacemos nada nos van a matar!" - con más ira Perla golpea la jaula provocando que Blu perdiera el equilibrio hasta terminar dándose un fuerte golpe con la jaula y con la pequeña ventana que llego a tocar la jaula

\- "¡Auch ...!" - se quejó Blu al darse el fuerte golpe con la jaula - "tranquilízate" - intenta levantarse mientras Perla continuaba balanceando la jaula

\- "¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si estoy atrapada en esta maldita jaula!? -

\- "¡Basta, Basta ya no sigas con esto!" - Perla sigue con su trabajo - "¿porque no abres la puerta y listo?" - Blu abre la pequeña puerta de la jaula con su pico dejado sorprendida a Perla

\- "¿Es una broma verdad?" - Tomó Perla con un poco de semi-shot al ver que Blu hizo algo imposible

\- "No es la gran cosa solo tienes que desli ..." - inesperadamente Perla sale volando de la jaula y atraviesa la pequeña ventana pero algo le impide seguir volando era Blu que se sostenía de la jaula con la ayuda de su pico

\- "¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" - pregunto Perla al ver que Blu se sostenía de la jaula

\- "¿I can't?" -

\- "¿¡No puedes que!?" -

_Aunque no era un buen momento para confesarle mi secreto a Perla tuve que descifrar al ver Pepillo regreso al cuarto con Armando y Tipa. Sin pensarlo dos veces solté la jaula provocando que Pepillo se estrellara con ella_

\- "¿No puedo?" - Blu intenta aletear pero es un fracaso - "¡volaaar….!" - Por el peso que cargaba Perla al estar encadenada con Blu provoco que perdiera el equilibrio. Ambos dejaron de flotar en el aire pero antes de caer al suelo fueron sostenidos por una red (gracias a la cadena) de ropa que era bastante larga y resistente

\- "¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes!" - reclamo Perla mientras era deslizaba con Blu en el tendero de ropa con la ayuda de la cadena

\- "¡Antes no importaba eso Perla!" - Contesto Blu pero su cara fue cubierta por un sostén rosa que estaba colgado en el tendedero de ropa

\- "¡Ahhh ...!" - Gritaron los dos al ver una enorme pared enfrente de ellos que bloquearon el camino ambos se dieron un fuerte golpe debido a la fuerza que hizo la cadena al deslizarse con la soga de ropa

\- "Te odio" - Hablo Perla mientras sufría de dolor al estrellarse con la pared pero inesperadamente voló a caer al suelo ya que la cuerda de ropa se había zafado al parecer no era resistente. Pero una vez más fueron salvados antes de estrellarse en el suelo gracias a unas pequeñas cajas de poliestireno que logro evitar que Blu y Perla se rompieran los huesos

\- "¿¡Hay algo más que deba saber de ti!?" - Dijo Perla con mucha ira saliendo de la caja de poliestireno

\- "No se volarme saco los mocos y hago del baño en la tina para pájaros ¿estas feliz?" - respondió Blu con mucho sarcasmo quitándose los pedazos de poliestireno de sus plumas

\- "¡Allí están!" - Hablo uno de los contrabandistas al ver que Blu y Perla estaban cerca de unas cajas de Poliestireno

\- "Vámonos de aquí" - Ordeño Perla arrastrando a Blu con la cadena - "rápido muévete" -

_No es fácil escapar de los contrabandistas que están encadenados de las patas y mucho más si Perla me arrastraría. Gracias a mi torpeza termine al enredándome y tropezándome con Perla en una posición incómoda gracias a esta maldita cadena_

\- "Espera, espera Perla escúchame" - Hablo una vez más Blu alejándose de Perla después de ser enredado por la cadena - "tal vez volar no sea lo mío pero caminar si, solo sígueme" - comienza a caminar - "pato de adentro, pata de afuera "-

\- "Está bien ya entendí" - Perla comienza a correr al mismo ritmo que Blu - "adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera" - repite las mismas palabras del macho Azul

\- "Muy bien sigue así adentro adentro afuera afuera" - ordenaba Blu sin dejar de correr

_Había gente en los pequeños pasillos donde corríamos Perla y yo pero al parecer nadie nos prestaba atención debe ser por nuestro tamaño o simplemente no les interesa ver los dos últimos Guacamayos Azules de la tierra siendo perseguidos y encadenados por unos contrabandistas._

_Los contrabandistas se acercaban cada vez más a nosotros pero gracias a un gato que estaba en medio del camino me dio la idea de hacer el sonido de un perro provocando que el indefenso felino se asustara, saltara y atacara a los contrabandistas_

\- "¿Por cierto también soy bilingüe?" - revelo Blu otra cosa sin dejar de correr con Perla

(Fuerte graznido y aleteo)

\- "¿Estos es perfecto?" - hablo sarcásticamente Perla al escuchar el graznido de la misma cacatúa que la ataco - "¿Estoy encadenada a la única Ave que no vuela?" -

\- "¿En realidad hay 40 especies de aves que no vuelan?" - corrigió Blu sin dejar de correr

-"¿¡No!?"-

\- "¿Es verdad?" - protestó Blu

\- "¡Agáchate!" - Perla señala con su mirada una caja de madera que estaban colocando en el medio del camino

_Inmediatamente hice lo que me pido Perla con mucha torpeza baje mi cuerpo a un nivel pequeño para poder pasar el pequeño espacio antes de ser aplastado por la misma caja. aunque nos habíamos librado de los contrabandistas Pepillo no dejaba de perseguirnos tuvimos tan preocupados en poder escapar que olvidamos prestar atención al camino_

_De forma inesperada terminamos cayendo en una pequeña lona de plástico que nos revoto a una cubeta que nos llevó rodando a una pequeña casa hasta salir disparados en una lona de metal que nos deslizaba por los techos de las pequeñas casas de Río de janeiro. Como una tabla de surf en medio de unas holas gigantes de agua la tabla de metal nos ayudaba a escapar de Pepillo pero no dejábamos de gritar nuestro cuerpo estaba en un movimiento pesado pero gracias a mi gran vista pude ver que nos acercábamos a un interruptor de Luz inmediatamente agarre la tabla con mis alas y la diapositiva hacia otra dirección para evitar un accidente_

\- "¡No te sueltes!" - Grito Blu mientras toma la tabla de metal y la deslizaba para no estrellarse con el interruptor de Luz

\- "¡Ahh ... dios santo!" - grito Perla

(EXPLOSIÓN)

\- "¡Funciono!" - Grito Blu de alegría al saber que su plan fue éxito al ver que Pepillo terminó estrellándose con el interruptor de Luz - "¡la libramos!" - hablo una vez más el macho Azul pero al ver que el camino se había terminado su cara fue cambiada de felicidad un terror

\- "¡sujétate que nos vamos a caer!" - grito una vez más cuando la tabla de madera dio un fuerte salto en la última casa que quedaba en el camino provocando que ambos Guacamayos salieran disparados de la tabla terminando en el suelo con un fuerte golpe

_Este fue el escape más loco que es imposible que haya hecho en toda mi vida ser perseguidos por un cacatúa demente no es fácil de enfrentar pero ahora que Perla sabia mi verdadero secreto no sabía que sucedería con nuestra amistad si es que ella me considera un amigo . Pero gracias a mis acciones peligrosas que pasan la noche en un lugar más peligroso que una guarida de contrabandistas "La selva"_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo. En el Guión real, la persecución de Blu y Perla descubrió más largas pero los productores decidieron cambiarlo debido a la película se alargaría al igual que en otras escenas que fueron eliminadas de RIO y RIO 2**

**Una pequeña cosita más si escuchan ruidos extraños en el cielo durante la madrugada como una motosierra cortando un metal o un zumbido no teman la NASA dijo que trata de un "CIELOMOTO" una especie de tormenta de terremoto en el cielo. No es Dios tratando de castigarnos por nuestros pecados y mucho menos alienígenas eso es gracias a la pandemia del covid-19 ya que mucha gente del mundo dejo de trabajar cerrando sus fábricas que provocan mucha contaminación así que ya saben si escuchan este sonido y ven que los perros se alteran sabiendo que no hay nadie en la calle es un CIELOMOTO estos sonidos fueron escuchados en algunos países de América Latina en los primeros días de abril**

**Sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras se relacionen con la historia) y si se lo pregunta yo también escuche esos ruidos. al principio me asuste pero después descubrí la razón y me sentí mas tranquila**

**Atte. JMG, RÍO (JAQUI)**


	9. LA SELVA UN LUGAR FUERA DE PELIGRO

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Estamos a mediados del mes de abril los días se vuelve lentos al estar encerrados en la casa ¿no creen?**

**Este día puede ser común y corriente para algunas personas, pero para mí no lo es porque hoy hace nueve años ha aceptado ver RIO la película todo gracias a mi mamá que me llevo al hospital debido a una emergencia que tenía una de mis tías y de paso tenía que hacerme un electro en la cabeza**

**Como el hospital estaba en el centro de la ciudad observaba cada cartel público como los de Mc Donalds pero había más carteles de RIO la película tanto en el cine (Cinepolis) como en las paradas de autobuses y en los puestos de Películas. Los pájaros azules no dejaban de perseguirme días atrás fueron afectados tanto en la escuela como en la televisión incluso mi hermana logro tener una cajita feliz de Mc Donalds como regalo por el día del niño (el 30 de abril se celebra el día del niño en mi país ) ya no soportaba ver a esos pájaros en todas las partes y para quitármelos de encima le dije a mi mamá que me comprara la película para detectar si esas aves azules eran muy famosas por todo lo que tenían en los carteles**

**Aunque este día es memorable también es un poco triste en unos días será mi cumpleaños y no estaré con mi mamá intentare no pensar en ello pero es imposible (soy muy sentimental) eso es todo mi parte disfrutado de la historia queridos lectores**

* * *

**"La Selva" Un Lugar Fuera De Peligro**

* * *

_Tuvimos mucha suerte de salir vivos de aquel escape nunca hice algo muy riesgoso en mi vida excepto aquella vez que intente deslizarme con mi patineta en las escaleras de Linda como los patinadores que me encanta ver en YouTube. Linda me castigo una semana pero aprendí mi lección_

_Si Linda hubiera visto lo sucedido por un mes entero estaria castigado lo más importante es que logramos salir con vida de este escape que no fue planeado inesperadamente. El golpe hizo que me doliera un poco la cabeza y el resto de mi cuerpo aunque Perla no dijo ninguna palabra de lo sucedido su mirada demostraba el dolor que pasó durante el salto_

\- "¡No porque, porque!" - gritaba un brasileño con mucha ira - "¡porque se fue la luz!" -

* * *

\- "Ohm ... mi cabeza" - Gimió Blu después del fuerte aterrizaje que hizo con Perla en el suelo

* * *

\- "¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Quien toco el interruptor de Luz !?" - grito un hombre bastante molesto - "¡maldigo a la persona que provoco este apagón ...! -

* * *

\- "Creo que nos metimos en problemas" - comento Blu al escuchar desde lejos como los humanos se molestaban al ver que no había electricidad

\- "Oh ..." - Gimió de dolor Perla por el fuerte golpe que se dio levantándose del suelo con un poco de debilidad intentando recuperar la conciencia

\- "¿Oye estas bien?" - pregunto Blu al ver que Perla se levantaba del suelo con un poco de debilidad

\- "¿Acaso ves que estoy bien?" - hablo sarcásticamente la hembra azul - "gracias a ti terminamos encadenados" -

\- "¿¡Mi culpa !?" - contesto Blu - "esto no habrá pasado si tú no hubieras olvidado tu posición" -

\- "Era obvio que mi plan era escapar además de ver sabido que eras experto con las jaulas hubiéramos escapado antes de ser entregados por esos humanos" -

\- "Tenía la esperanza de que Linda nos ..." -

\- "¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! Blu no puedes depender siempre de ella. Algún día tendrá que cuidar la espalda ¡así es la vida!" -

\- "Eso no es lo que me enseñaron además ..." -

\- "Ahora entiendo porque ningún pájaro desea ser tu amigo" - Perla se acerca a Blu con mucha ira - "¡Tus ideas estúpidas provocan más problemas! Nunca debí confiar en ti ..."

\- "Entonces si piensas que mis ideas son un fracaso ¿¡Porque no has dado ninguna idea!" - Pregunté Blu con el mismo tono que Perla

\- "¡Eres un ..." -

Blu cerró los ojos al ver que Perla se acercaba mirándolo con la misma cara que mostro cuando se conocieron en el Aviario

\- "¿Alguien puede callar a ese pájaro?" - grito una mujer brasileña con voz amargada

\- "¡Deja de quejarte tenemos suficiente con la electricidad!" - contesto un hombre de voz gruesa

\- "¡Cállense que estoy tratando de dormir!" - hablo una mujer mayor

\- "¡Así ven y oblígame!" -

Todos los brasileños empezaron a insultarse con fuertes gritos todo gracias a los fuertes graznidos de Blu y Perla tenían suficiente al no tener electricidad

\- "¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para golpear a otra ave inútil" - aclaro Perla alejándose de Blu

Al escuchar las palabras de Perla Blu abrió los ojos lentamente viendo a Perla a espaldas con un poco de miedo se animó hablar sobre lo sucedido

\- "Escucha sé que me equivoco ... debí decirte que no se volar ... antes de fingir estar Enamo ..." -

\- "¡No lo digas!" - replico la hembra bastante molesta - "por un lado estoy feliz de que nos secuestraran, porque no tendré que hacer algo que me provoque asco" -

_Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre nosotros dos. las palabras de Perla eran muy sinceras, ella tenía razón fingir estar enamorados me hizo sentir muchos sentimientos extraños que ni yo mismo pude descifrar. Terminamos secuestrados y encadenados por los contrabandistas inútiles que utilizan una cacatúa demente como cómplice_

_Inesperadamente la electricidad regreso a la ciudad de Río de janeiro logrando que los ciudadanos dejaran de pelear y de gritar_

\- "Será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí esa Cacatúa debe estar buscándonos" - hablo Perla rompiendo el silencio comenzando a caminar

Sin pensarlo dos veces Blu comenzó a caminar a una distancia de la hembra Azul

\- "¿Espera a dónde vamos?" - pregunto Blu

\- "¿Porque siempre haces preguntas estúpidas?" - contesto Perla - "iremos a la selva ..." -

\- "Aaa ... la ... selva ... Pero ... ese no es un lugar ..." -

\- "Dijiste que no tenía ningún plan y ahora que tengo uno, no tengo otra opción que aceptarlo mientras estemos atados a esta cadena" - aclaro Perla sin dejar de caminar

_Sin decir una palabra más comencé a caminar alejado de Perla para evitar más peleas con ella y mucho más si estoy cerca de su espacio personal. Desde lejos observaba algunos árboles que indican la entrada a la naturaleza_

_Mi cuerpo comenzaba un temblar con solo ver la oscuridad que formaban todas las hojas y arbustos que protegían a todo ser terrestre que vivía en este lugar. Al ser un lugar desconocido para mí observaba que ninguna amenaza o cualquier objeto que llegase a tocarme hiciera algún daño_

* * *

(Se escucha un pequeño crujido)

\- "¿¡Que fue eso !?" - pregunto Blu mirando de donde venía el sonido de su miedo se calmó al ver qué había pisado una pequeña rama - "solo fue una pequeña ramita jejeje ..." -

Inesperadamente la cadena dio un leve empujón era Perla indicándole a Blu que apresurara el paso no llevaban menos de cinco minutos dentro de la selva y el macho Azul se asustó con una pequeña rama

\- "Vamos" - hablo Perla después de arrastrar la cadena

(Leve ruido)

\- "¿¡Que fue eso !?" - pregunto una vez más Blu

\- "Una Hoja" - Contesto Perla al ver que Blu se asustó con una pequeña hoja verde

\- "¿Y eso?" - volvió a preguntar Blu al sentir algo duro cerca de su espalda

\- "¿Una piedra?" - respondió una vez más Perla con poca paciencia

\- "Si como no" - continuaba caminando Blu pero inesperadamente comenzó a sentir escalofríos en su espalda reconocimiento el miedo Blu sabia el significado - "Ahhm ... ¿tengo una araña en la espalda?" - pregunto con un poco de miedo

\- "¡Te quieres tranquilizar ...!" - Perla había perdido su paciencia, mirando a Blu que no dejaba de temblar por los escalofríos que tenía en su espalda - "es solo una hoja, da la vuelta" - ordeño la hembra Spix Macaw

Con un poco de miedo Blu se voltea para que Perla pueda quitarle la hoja que tenía en su espalda, al ver que no se tendría de una hoja si no de una araña grande y posiblemente venenosa Perla le dio un pequeño golpe a la araña alejándola de La espalda de Blu para evitar que entrara en pánico

\- "Ves te dije que era una pequeña hoja" - hablo Perla con mucha sinceridad - "ahora buscaremos un lugar seguro para pasar la noche

\- "Un lugar seguro ... estamos en la selva" - protesto Blu sin dejar de caminar - "¿sabes cómo es la vida en la naturaleza? Porque en la televisión no la mencionan como un lugar seguro

\- "Lamento tener que decirte esto pero aquí es donde vive nuestra especie" - Perla salta a una gruesa raíz y continua su paso

\- "No me hables de la naturaleza he visto el canal de Animal Planet" - comento Blu recordando algunos episodios que alcanzaron el recuerdo de las selvas tropicales de Brasil - "conozco toda la cadena alimenticia" -

_Como si la madre naturaleza me hubiera escuchado un pequeño mosquito se acercó a mí vista. Los insectos siempre me han dado un poco asco Intente alejarlo de mi vista con una de mis alas pero era inútil el insecto se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que una pequeña rana capturo al Mosquito con su lengua pegajosa pero lo que menos esperaba, es que una pequeña serpiente salto sobre la rana devorándosela lentamente. Esto demuestra el inicio de la cadena alimenticia y el siguiente serio yo o Perla_

_La serpiente se alejó lentamente de nosotros con su cena recién casada no sé si Perla vio lo sucedido pero tuve que decirle el verdadero peligro que existe en la selva_

\- "Lo ves ... Aquí solo un aperitivo ... un aperitivo con plumas Azules" -

\- "Es por eso que vivimos en los árboles y no en el suelo" - Perla observa los árboles que ilumina la luz de la luna llena

\- "Pero hay insectos y arañas rodando por todas las partes" - protesto Blu - "un árbol no me mantendrá seguro" -

\- "Este es perfecto" - interrumpió Perla - "este árbol es lo suficientemente alto y seguro para pasar la noche

\- "Mmm ... no lo creo" - agrego Blu mirando el árbol - "me gustaría dormir en un lugar hecho por el hombre" - Blu observa si hay algún objeto construido por el ser humano en medio de la selva - "que te parece ese lugar "- dijo señalando con su mirada una vieja atalaya

\- "Está bien si eso evita que dejes de asustarte pasaremos la noche en ese lugar" - respondió la hembra azul con un poco de sarcasmo

\- "No te puedes molestar con mi idea dijiste que prefieres estar fuera del hábito, que estar encerrada" - Aclara Blu Blu sin dejar de caminar con Perla y en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la atalaya

* * *

\- "No puedo creer que tenga que llevar tu trasero asía allá arriba" - rezongo una vez mas Perla

\- "¿Qué cosas dices Perla? Sé que no puedo volar, pero soy bueno escalando" - interrumpió una vez más Blu acercándose a la atalaya para comenzar a escalar y al mismo tiempo imaginando ser un gran escalador de montañas de nieve, a Perla a lo más alto de la montaña (una cueva) para pasar la noche

\- "Oye ... espera" - Hablo Perla intentando escalar con sus garras los pequeños apoyadores de madera que sostenían la atalaya - "Blu ..." - Perla logra trepar con un poco de torpeza apoyándose en uno de los palos de madera con sus alas al mismo tiempo mirando a Blu escalar la atalaya sin utilizar sus alas

\- "Jejeje ..." - se burló Blu al ver que Perla no era experta escalando - "¿quién está arrastrando el trasero de quién?" - preguntó Blu burlándose y acercándose a Perla sin dejar de sostenerse de la atalaya

\- "Ja ... Ja ... muy gracioso" - contesto Perla en el mismo tono que Blu con una mirada coqueta pero inesperadamente fue arrastrada por Blu - "wooo ... oye se suponía que yo arrastraría tu trasero" -

\- "Mientras estemos encadenados tendré que arrastrar tu trasero por un tiempo" - contesto Blu sin dejar de escalar

\- "Espera creo que puedo volar desde aquí" -

\- "Está bien si tú lo dices" - Blu llega a la cima de la atalaya y observa como Perla se balancea y agita sus alas para subir a la cima de la atalaya. Con un leve empuje Blu arrastro la cadena para que Perla pueda volar de un solo golpe

\- "Ahh ... por fin ..." - dijo Perla después de hacer algo imposible

\- "Ves quien necesita volar" - comento Blu

\- "Las Aves ... las Aves necesitan volar Blu" - contesto la hembra Spix con una pequeña sonrisa - "porque volar ... es ... libertad ... y no tener que depender de nadie más" - esas palabras hicieron que Perla recordara el primer paso que dio el día que aprendió a volar cuando era más pequeña - "¿no te gustaría vivirlo?" -

\- "No lo se creó que me sentiría un poco solo" - Respondió Blu con un poco de tristeza recordando los fracasos que tuvo al intentar volar

\- "Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" - Perla se acomoda a una distancia de Blu

\- "Ammm ... yo creo que seguiré despierto un rato aún tengo el horario de Minnesota" -

\- "Descansa" - se despidió Perla cerrando sus ojos

\- "Descansa Perla" -

_Fue la primera noche que pase fuera de casa la presencia de Perla logra calmar mis nervios al estar en un lugar que no es seguro para una ave como yo. Deseaba que Linda estaba conmigo siempre yo consolaba cada vez que cometa un error me pregunto si ella me extrañara tanto como yo a ella, para controlar mi miedo observar la hermosa ciudad de Río de Janeiro siendo alumbrada por la luz de la luna llena era distinta ver el paisaje a través de una ventana pequeña criolla que Perla tenía razón llevo tanto tiempo encerrado que nunca pude contemplar una hermosa noche como esta_

_Después de unos minutos decidí descansar ya que mañana seria otro día fuera de casa pero antes de cerrar los ojos observar una vez más a Perla. Sus lindas plumas me habían hipnotizado de nuevo principalmente las plumas de su cabeza que formaban una hermosa corona una vez más esos sentimientos extraños regresaban no sabía cuál era la razón de este impulso soportado dos días con este problema y no lograba descifrarlo_

_No recuerdo como logre dormir y en qué momento deje de observar a Perla pero durante mi siesta tuve el mismo sueño de siempre:_

_Se consideró de mí siendo un pequeño polluelo donde me encontré durmiendo en un pequeño nido, pero una hermosa melodía hizo que las plumas de mi cola se sacudieran. Salí de mi nido con mucha alegría y pude ver varias especies de Aves bailando, volando y cantando en paz y armonía. Quería ser parte de esto principalmente en la parte donde todos comenzaban a volar, muy rápido, mis alas para dar mi primer paso al vuelo pero de forma inesperada, todas las aves fueron capturadas en redes y jaulas. El alboroto provoca que una de las aves me empujara de mi nido en esa parte de mi sueño es donde terminaba asustado y sudando como un bebe_

\- "Oye despierta" - hablo Perla sacudiendo a Blu al ver que temblaba y murmuraba algunas palabras

\- "No ... No ... aun no estoy listo ... No estoy listo" - inesperadamente Blu despertó provocando que Perla se asustara

\- "¿Oye que te sucede?" - pregunto Perla al ver que Blu estaba alterado - "si intentas llamar mi atención con otro truco tuyo, no creas que te daré un abrazo" -

\- "¿Yo no tramaba nada?" - contesto Blu controlando su miedo

\- "Entonces ¿porque hacías esos ruidos?" -

\- "Sufrí una ... pequeña ... pesadilla ... eso es todo" -

\- "Si claro una pequeña pesadilla" - (suspiro) - "como nos bajaremos de aquí" - preguntó Perla cambiando el tema

\- "En el mismo modo en el que subimos" -

* * *

Una vez más Blu arrastro a Perla para que tenga dificultades para bajar de la atalaya Perla volvió a tener dificultades para bajar

\- "Ahora busquemos una forma de quitarnos esta cadena" - dijo Perla después de bajar de la Atalaya

\- "Espera un minuto" - interrumpió Blu - "ahora es el momento de que yo elija el siguiente plan" -

\- "Tus tontas ideas solo nos meten en problemas ¿recuerdas?" -

\- "Tal vez tengas razón, pero soy el único que conoce las herramientas de los humanos así que tengo la sensación de que logre romper esta cadena en el primer intento" - contesto Blu intentando ser positivo

\- "Está bien ... ¿qué es tu idea cerebrito?" - pregunto Perla

_Sé que Perla dijo que mis ideas eran estúpidas y que solo provocaban problemas pero tenía la esperanza, el poder romper esta cadena con la ayuda de la física y algunos programas de desafíos que solía ver en Minnesota_

_Además ... ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo amigos sus "REVIEWS" me motivan a seguir escribiendo quiero agradecer a CharlieFreemantheJumperch, SocialJusticiaGuerrero y TroyTheHero72 por agregarme a sus favoritos tarde en agradecerles debido a mis obligaciones en casa pero los tomo en cuenta chicos gracias. Sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras se relacionen con la historia) nos veremos en unos días les deseo lo mejor a todos**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	10. RAFAEL CONOCE A TODO EL MUNDO

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Hoy gracias a dios cumplo 21 años y por ser el día de mi santo les traigo el décimo capítulo de mi historia pero también el día de ayer (18 de abril del 2020) fue mi noveno aniversario como Fanática De RIO La Película**

**Recuerdo que fue un domingo cuando mi mamá me compro la película después de ir a trabajar con ella y al día siguiente la vi por primera vez en la casa de mis abuelos me enamore de todos los personajes porque me identifico con Blu y Perla pero no vi el final completo de la película ¿Blu y Perla lograron salvar su especie? ¿Pepillo está vivo? ¿Qué sucedió con Rafael, Nico, Pedro y Luis? esas preguntas se convirtieron en un misterio para mi-**

**Queria respuestas y para resolverlas me volví Fanática de Río el 18 de abril del 2011.**

**Al día siguiente cumplí 12 años y tuve mi primer regalo de RIO de parte de la persona al cual le hice la vida imposible. Con la que siempre terminaba odiándome, envidiándome y maldiciéndome pero también me cuidaba la espalda cuando tenía mis crisis epilécticas (que ahora puedo controlar despues de varios años) Mi Hermana del Medio "Michelle" me dio el juguete que obtuvo en su fiesta del día del niño en su cajita feliz "Rafael" hasta la fecha aún lo tengo como un lindo detalle de parte de mi hermana que ahora ya es madre de un niño lindo que no conozco y que me gustaría conocer.**

**Ya me puse sentimental con todo este discurso. Espero que les guste amigos celebrare mi cumpleaños Dentro de casa ... Dentro de casa ... ¡Dentro de Casa ...! Canta tu estrofa centavo**

**Centavo: ...**

**Patricio: ese centavo tiene una voz hermosa**

* * *

**RAFAEL CONOCE A TODO EL MUNDO**

* * *

_Este era un buen momento para demostrarle a Perla mi inteligencia avanzada ella cree que solo soy una simple Mascota con ideas estúpidas, pero también soy muy listo calculando la atracción gravitacional de ambos cuerpos logre crear una cortadora de cadenas con la ayuda de unas lianas y una roca que tenía la masa suficiente para romper la cadena_

\- "¿Estás seguro de que esto funciona?" - Solicitar Perla arrastrando la liana con su pico

\- "Claro que si además mira mis cálculos" - Contesto Blu señalado con su mirada los cálculos que había hecho en la tierra

\- "Bueno creo que eso es suficiente para entenderte" - Perla continua arrastrando la liana - "Solo quiero que se rompa esta cadena de una vez por todas" -

\- "Estoy de acuerdo" - respondió Blu acercándose más a una pequeña rama para soportar la liana según sus cálculos de Blu ese pequeño pedazo de madera era muy resistente - "y luego buscaremos a Linda" -

\- "Tu buscaras a Linda" - aclaro la hembra Azul - "cuando rompamos esta cadena volveré a ser libre en la selva, trato" -

\- "Está bien trato" -

_Estaba de acuerdo con el trato de Perla y para demostrárselo acerque mi ala para poder estrecharla con la suya pero gracias a mi torpeza mi ala toco la liana que estaba sujetada de la pequeña rama provocando que se soltara de forma inexplicable la liana se clavó en mi pico arrastrándonos y provocando que la roca que había atado cayera al suelo debido a nuestro peso pero eso no fue todo todo también dimos tres volteretas en las ramas de los árboles donde habíamos sujetado la liana para poder romper la cadena esto sonara algo imposible pero gracias a mi torpeza todo es posible_

\- "Bien hecho cerebrito" - hablo Perla de forma sarcástica después de todo lo sucedido gracias a la idea de Blu

\- (Oh ciencia porque me ha traicionado) - hablo Blu dentro de su mente y cayó al suelo mareado

_Aunque estaba adolorido y muy decepcionado con mi plan de arrepentimiento empecé a escuchar algunos ruidos extraños a mi alrededor siempre obtuve el sentido del oído muy perfecto pero estos ruidos fueron diferentes. creo que mis instintos naturales me anunciaron que eramos amenazados por un depredador salvaje que desea comer o capturarnos y con eso me refiero a la cacatúa demente que intento secuestrarnos la noche pasada_

\- "Creo que alguien nos está escuchando" - Hablo Blu asustado al escuchar los pequeños ruidos que venían de algunos arbustos mientras Perla se levantaba del suelo escuchando algunos de los ruidos que menciono el ave Azul

\- "Estas disimulando Blu" - respondió Perla levantándose del suelo

_De forma inexplicable dos pequeños Tucanes Bebes (Ramphastos toco) salieron de los arbustos mostrando una tierna cara acercándose a nosotros pensaras que soy extraño pero esos polluelos me daban un poco de miedo_

\- "Awww… cuidado Blu" - advirtió Perla en un tono burlón al ver que uno de los Tucanes Bebes se acercó a ella y salto en sus alas - "estos pequeños depredadores podrían matarte de la ternura" -

_Creo que Perla tiene razón ¿como es que dos pequeños Tucanes pueden causar daño? Uno de ellos tiraba de mi ala mostrando una linda sonrisa no logre resistirme a su ternura eso es algo que no puedo controlar aunque nunca haya visto un pequeño Tucán en Minnesota_

\- "Awww ... ven aquí" - con mucha ternura Blu tomo a Bebe Tucán arrullándolo con sus alas pero inesperadamente el pequeño Tucán mordio una de las plumas Azules del pecho de Blu provocando que el macho Azul gritara - "¡Auch ... ! ¡Auch ...! "-

\- (Pero qué diablos esta ...) - hablo Perla dentro de su mente al ver la acción del pequeño polluelo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien hablo

\- "Intrusos…. Intrusos…. Ataquen" - salto otro pequeño Tucán en la cabeza de la hembra Azul sujetándola de las glándulas de sus ojos

\- "¡Ahh ... Ahh ...!" - gritaba Perla al sentir como él Bebe Tucán intenta arreglar las pestañas de sus ojos

\- "¡Oye no hagas eso, no hagas eso niño!" - rogaba Blu al sentir como el pequeño Tucán le arrancaba más plumas Azules y también intentando hagarrarle la lengua (ya que Blu tenía el pico abierto por los gritos que soltaba) hasta sujetarlo de las tres plumas que tenía colgadas en su cabeza que mostraban un estilo de peinado

\- "¡Ahhh ...! ¡Ahhh ...! ¡No ...! ¡No ...!" - El pequeño depredador no dejaba de sujetar a Perla de las glándulas de sus ojos debido a eso la hembra Azul no lograva ver a la perfección y termino Dándose un golpe leve con la espalda de Blu que seguía siendo atacado por uno de los Polluelos de pico largo

\- "¡Ahhhhh ...!" - grito una vez más Blu al sentir que uno de los polluelos mordía su cola al tener el pico abierto otro pequeño polluelo se acercó y le lanzo una pequeña roca

\- "No no no ...!" - suplicaba Perla al sentir como uno de los Tucanes picoteaba su cabeza

_Nunca conviví con niños y siempre que observaba jugar a los niños de Minnesota juegos violentamente era entre ellos mismos. Pero estos niños estaban dementes no eran lo que creían debido a sus juegos de "depredadores dementes" Perla y yo terminamos enredados con la misma cadena_

\- "¡Ataquen!" - Grito uno de los Bebes Tucán estando cerca de la cabeza de Blu

Al ver la señal que hacia el pequeño Tucán Blu y Perla observaron más de dos Tucanes volando asía ellos preparándose para atacarlos una vez más

\- "No….!" - gritaron ambos pájaros al ver más Bebes Tucanes acercándose rápidamente para atacar

\- "¡Auxilio ...!" - Grito Blu a todo pulmón al sentir como uno de los Bebes mordia y arrancaba una de sus plumas

* * *

\- "¿Qué está sucediendo ahí abajo?" - pregunto un Tucán adulto de pico amarillo (Ramphastos toco) saliendo de su nido al escuchar fuertes gritos - "por favor que no sean ellos" - desde lejos las carcajadas de los pequeños bebes se escuchaban

\- "Si ..." - hablo uno de los polluelos agarrando el pico del macho Azul

\- "Que divertido" - Brincaba uno de los Tucanes en la panza de la hembra Spix

\- "Caballito ... Caballito ..." -

\- "¡Auch ...! ¡Auch ...!" - se quejaban Blu y Perla al tener más de dos tucanes atacándolos

\- "Fuera ... fuera de aquí niños" - hablo el Tucán adulto intentando no ser grosero con los Bebes

Al escuchar las voces del Tucán adulto todos los bebes dejaron en paz a Blu y Perla inmediatamente todos corrieron hacia el

\- "Papi ..." - gritaron los Bebes al ver a su padre fuera del nido - "Papi ... Papi ... Papi ..." - repitió una y otra vez alejándose de los Guacamayos Azules pidiendo "Upa"

\- "No ... no ... ya se los dije un millón de veces" - suplico el Tucán con mucha paciencia a sus hijos que se acercaban y le suplicaban Upa (con eso me refiero a cargarlos en sus brazos) - "porque nunca me escuchan "-

Inesperadamente uno de los Tucanes se acerca al ojo izquierdo del Tucán adulto tocandolo con sus alas sin querer queriendo - "Awww…. Mi ojito" -

_Quien quiera que fuera ese Tucán estoy agradecido con él por alejar a esos niños dementes que no dejaban de arrancarme las plumas_

\- "Soy lindos no lo crees" - hablo Perla con ternura al ver que todos los polluelos se acercaban a su padre

\- "Los niños ... Off ... tengo diecisiete y uno en camino" - contesto el Tucán intentando controlar a sus hijos dementes - "¡oigan no es una maraca dejen de agitar a su hermano o hermana!" - Ordeño el macho a dos de sus diecisiete hijos con una leve voz seria.

Inmediatamente los dos polluelos dejaron de agitar el pequeño huevo que encontraron en el nido del Tucán Mayor

\- "Es bastante para ti no lo crees" - pregunto Perla

\- "Me van a dejar sin plumas realmente necesito unas vacaciones" - contesto el Tucán - "y díganme Tortolitos ¿vinieron al carnaval?" - pregunto el ave de pico largo pero su pregunta hizo que la cara de Perla cambiara

\- "Wooo ... ¿tortolitos?" - Contesto Perla asombrada pero también con un poco de asco al escuchar la palabra Tortolitos

\- "En realidad ella es solo una conocida" - agrego Blu

\- "Ni siquiera somos amigos, solo estamos encadenados de las patas" - corrigió Perla

\- "Si veras ... ¡AUCH ...!" - Grito Blu al sentir otra mordida en su cola provocada por el mismo Tucán que lo atacó desde el principio - "¿Qué es lo que quiere este niño con las plumas?" - pregunto el Macho Azul

\- "No tengo ni la menor idea pero la terapeuta me lo dira muy pronto" - respondió el Tucán adulto mientras uno de sus hijos se ocultaba detrás de él mostrando una sonrisa inocente

\- "¿Entonces qué crees que puedas ayudarnos a quitarnos esta cosa?" - declaró Perla señalando la cadena

\- "Ambos son muy afortunados en conocer a Rafael" - contesto el Tucán revelando su nombre y al mismo tiempo controlando a sus hijos - "y Rafael conoce a todo el mundo" - inesperadamente dos Bebes Tucanes saltaron en los ojos de Rafael provocando que su paciencia se terminara - "otra vez en el ojo acaso ¿qué quieren llamar a su madre?" -

\- "No ...!" - gritaron todos los niños alejándose de su padre dejando sorprendidos a Blu y Perla

\- "Eso nunca falla los niños le tienen terror a su ..." - inesperadamente una hembra Tucán de pico verde (Ramphastos Sulfuratus o Tucán Piquiverde) interrumpió la conversación provocando que el macho se asustara

\- "¿Llamarme para qué?" - pregunto la hembra de pico verde

\- "Eva ... mi amor ..." - contesto Rafael con una voz romántica - "voy a llevar a esta joven pareja a ver a Luis" -Rafael se acerca a Blu y Perla dándoles un fuerte abrazo

\- "Con Luis eee ... ¿¡No creas que intentes engañarme!" - comento Eva con mucha seriedad - "tú y tu amigo solo quieren ir al carnaval" -

\- (Esta mujer es muy amargada) - hablo Blu dentro de su mente

\- "Awww… el carnaval ese día mágico fue cuando conocí al ave más hermosa del mundo" - Agregó Rafael con una hermosa voz romántica acercándose a su esposa para tomarla del ala y darle un tierno beso demostrando que la ama con el corazón. Eva no volvería a caer en los encantos de su esposo conocia todos sus trucos para conversarla (Hombres siempre son asi)

\- "Aww ..." - Hablo Blu al ver la muestra de amor que hacia Rafael a su esposa amargada pero Perla no pensaba lo mismo que Blu seguía pensando que el amor es algo muy asqueroso y la vez imposible para ella - "Ugh. .. "- hizo un sonido de desaprobación al ver la muestra de amor de Rafael

_Nunca vi una muestra de amor frente a mis ojos por esa razón me pareció muy romántico el gesto que hizo Rafael con su compañera Eva. La hembra de pico verde no estaba convencida en dejar ir a Rafael con Luis inmediatamente se alejó de él mostrando una cara molesta creo que no quería quedarse con todos los polluelos y creo que no la culpo_

\- "Aún recuerdo la canción que sonaba cuando te eche el ojo corazón" - volvía a insistir Rafael con una voz mucho más romántica y comenzó a cantar

**Tall and tan and Young and charming**

(Alto y morena y joven y adorable)

-Rafael toma el ala de Eva y baila con ella -

**The girl from Ipanema is walking**

(La chica de Ipanema va caminando)

_Al ver la muestra de amor que Rafael le hacia su esposa cantándole una linda canción empecé a mover la cabeza al escuchar la canción que cantaba el Tucán pero Perla no pensaba lo mismo aun seguía creyendo que el amor era solo para los debiles_

\- "Vamos amor canta nuestra canción" - suplicaba Rafael con una voz encantadora y sin pensarlo dos veces Eva canto la siguiente parte de la canción a todo pulmón

**And when she passes, every one that passes goes A-a-ah!**

(Y cuando ella pasa, cada uno que pasa va ... ¡Aa-ah!)

_El encanto de amor se fue cuando escuchamos la horrible voz de la Tucán Eva mis oídos estaban a un punto de reventar con solo escuchar las primeras melodías y creo que Perla también se quedó sorda por el sonido fuerte_

\- "Ni los dioses antiguos cantan como tú" - Hablo Rafael al ver que su esposa no dejaba de cantar la hermosa canción que le traía hermosos recuerdos

\- "Creo que el amor también es sordo" - comento Perla recuperando el sentido del audio de sus oídos

\- "Ya lo creo" - agrego Blu ignorando el dolor de sus oídos

\- "Ven aquí" - Ordenaba Rafael atrayendo a Eva con un beso apasionado como una hermosa escena romántica de Telenovela. Su gesto de amor verdadero provoco que los pequeños Tucanes se asquearan al ver como sus padres se besaban en el pico

\- "Bueno es algo lindo pero también un poco incómodo" - susurro Blu ignorando el momento romántico de Rafael y Eva

\- "Dímelo a mí" - respondió Perla con un tono grosero

_El beso de Rafael y Eva fue muy eterno para nosotros incluso para los polluelos. Excepto para ellos ya que tuvieron todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrar lo mucho que se aman. después del gesto de amoroso de los dos Tucanes Rafael rompió el beso mientras Eva lo miraba coquetonamente_

\- "Está bien puedes llevarlos con Luis" - Hablo Eva con una voz tierna sin dejar de mirar a su esposo - "pero no llegues tarde" -

\- "Eres todo un bombón mi cielo" - agradeció Rafael alejándose de ella sin dejar de mirarla coquetonamente - "te voy a extrañar mi dulce y jugoso mango" - se despido Rafi ... alejándose de Eva

\- "También yo mi dulce Maracuyá" - contesto Eva con una voz picara pero su encanto fue interrumpido gracias a las travesuras de sus hijos - "¡Carlos, David suelta a tu hermano ahora!" -

* * *

\- "No puedo creer que me dejara ir" - susurro Rafael alejándose de su familia con Blu y Perla

\- "¿Y dónde vive tu amigo Luis?" - pidió Blu

\- "No es muy lejos solo a treinta minutos a vuelo de cuervo" -

\- "Y cuando al paso del Guacamayo" -

\- "Bobo no sabe volar" - interrumpió Perla pero también respondió la pregunta que Rafael estaba por preguntarle a Blu

\- "¿Qué pero es un ave?" - réplica de Rafael

\- "No todas las aves vuelan" - aclaro Blu - "las avestruces ..." -

\- "No eres un avestruz" - corrigió Perla

\- "El punto es que ..." -

\- "Oigan cálmense los dos" - interrumpió Rafael muy amablemente - "Quiero ayudarlos pero ir caminando hacia la ciudad es imposible" -

* * *

\- "Donde esta papá, queremos jugar con papá, papá ... papá ..." - repetían los pequeños Tucanes mientras que Eva los controlaba con mucha paciencia

* * *

\- "Pero creo que podemos intentarlo" - cambio de opinión el Tucán al ver como su esposa se desesperaba por controlar a sus hijos - "vámonos de aquí" - ordeno Rafael abrazando a sus nuevos amigos pero la curiosidad de Blu lo obligo a mirar de nuevo a los pequeños Tucanes que continuaban haciéndole la vida imposible a su madre

\- "No ... No les voltees ellos tendrán miedo" - ordenó una vez Rafael al ver que el Guacamayo Azul no dejaba de mirar la manada de Tucanes dementes

\- "Tienes una familia encantadora" -

\- "Gracias a ..." -

\- "Perla es un placer" - se presentó Perla con Rafael

\- "Rafael para servirle señorita" - se presentaba una vez más el Tucán estrechando su ala con la hembra azul - "¿Díganme chicos hace cuanto que se conocieron los dos?" -

\- "Es una larga historia no creo que quieras escucharla" - respondió Blu sin dejar de caminar

\- "Ya lo creo amigo Azul" -

\- "De hecho me llamo Blu" -

\- "Bueno, ese nombre no te queda nada mal amigo" -

\- "Linda me nombro así aunque mi verdadero nombre es ..." -

\- "No puedes dejar de olvidar a Linda un minuto y concentrarme en quitarnos esta horrenda cadena" - interrumpió Perla mirando a Blu seriamente

\- "¿Quién es Linda?" - pregunto Rafael

\- "Linda es la persona que me crio" - respondió Blu

\- "¿Fuiste domesticado por humanos?" -

\- "Yo no le diría domesticado más bien me trato como uno de ellos" - aclaro Blu con mucha amabilidad

\- "Eso explica la razón del porque no puedes volar, pero tengo un plan que te ayuda a volar inmediatamente" -

\- "Está bien y gracias por tu ayuda" - agradecimiento el macho Azul

\- "No todos los días se encuentran a dos Guacamayos Azules encadenados y atacados por los pequeños niños" - comento Rafael recordando lo sucedido hace unos minutos

_Después de lo sucedido con los pequeños Tucanes Rafael se ofreció en ayudarnos no llevábamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos y el tucán de pico carmesí nos veia como sus mejores amigos no sabíamos quién era Luis o qué parte de Río de janeiro nos encontramos pero si la ayuda de Rafael era un bien para nosotros podríamos tener éxito a escucharlo_

_¿Pero qué estará pensando hacer Rafael para que pueda volar como las demás aves? excepto el Avestruz ..._

* * *

**Llegamos al final del capítulo amigos Rafael es uno de mis personajes favoritos su personalidad me hizo recordar un Tío que siempre es positivo y se ofrece en ayudar a los demás aunque nunca fue padre adoraba convivir con todos sus sobrinos (Incluyéndome a mi) además Rafael fue mi primer juguete de colección y un bello regalo de mi hermana del medio cuando cumplió 12 años.**

**Sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras se relacionen con la historia) al tener mas REVIEWS me motiva a seguir escribiendo les deseo lo mejor a todos en esta nueva semana**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	11. LA RESPUESTA EL RITMO DE TU CORAZON

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Hace dos semanas que no actualizo esta historia gracias a mi nueva serie con la que estoy teniendo bastante éxito. Durante días estuve pensando en escribir esta historia en idioma inglés ya que mucha gente está leyendo en este idioma**

**En realidad esta historia uno de los escritores y comentaristas de la comunidad me estaba ayudando a escribir esta historia en inglés ya había publicado algunos capítulos que el mismo remodelo pero de la nada desapareció (tener sus razones y eso lo respeto) sin tener una respuesta de esa persona borre la historia y con el paso de tiempo no supe nada de el**

**Ahora decidí escribir esta historia en inglés tendra suficientes cambios de narración será un reto difícil ya que mi serie "secundaria Blue Sky" es distinta a esta historia. La publicación se hará después de que termine esta historia**

**Eso sería todo de mi parte queridos lectores espero que les guste el capitulo**

* * *

**LA RESPUESTA "EL RITMO DE TU CORAZON"**

* * *

_La caminata que hicimos con Rafael no fue tan larga como esperaba pero para Perla era una pérdida de tiempo sus ojos demostraban una fuerte seriedad y mucha desesperación tal vez no nos conozcamos a la perfección pero su carácter me demostraba que es una chica solitaria, indomable y sobreviviente de cualquier peligro_

\- "Aquí es" - hablo Rafael viendo el paisaje que esperaba encontrar

\- "¿En qué parte de la selva nos encontramos?" - preguntó Perla sin dejar de perseguir al Tucán

\- "Estamos a unos kilómetros de la ciudad" - contesto Rafi… caminando hasta el paisaje donde se encuentra el hermoso cielo azul y la ciudad de Río de Janeiro a una larga distancia de ellos - "este lugar es perfecto para ayudar a Blu con su problema

\- "No recuerdo haber visto esta parte de Brasil en los documentales de la televisión" - comento Blu caminando a una distancia de Perla

\- "Entonces te sorprenderás al ver esto" - agrego el Tucán

_A unos pasos de Rafael pude observar el hermoso cielo azul siendo alumbrado por el sol.__desde lejos empecé a escuchar sonidos que logre reconocer se trataban de los turistas de diferentes países, color de piel y lenguaje. Ver eso me alegro un poco pero mi alegría no duro bastante ya que aquellos turistas estaban practicando una atracción peligrosa "Prácticas de vuelo con una ala delta" Los turistas no se veían asustados como yo creía. Al contrario esperaban con ansias poder subir y sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo y volar en el cielo como una verdadera Ave_

_Desde lejos observaba a uno de los turistas lanzarse sin miedo a la superficie de la selva tropical con su Delta del Ala y con la ayuda del viento el turista logro volar sin dificultades ¿Cómo es que lo logro en el primer intento? ¿Los humanos adoran el peligro? si el mismo Leonardo Da Vinci creo una máquina voladora inspirada por Aves ¿porque no puedo inspirarme con el mismo Da Vinci?_

_Lentamente me acerque al final de la montaña a la que Rafael nos había guiado mis ojos se abrieron de horror al ver la altura del acantilado cuando intente calcular la altura de la montaña 10,20, 50, 100 metros. el miedo por volar volvía a regresar a mi mente y como un niño pequeño me aleje del acantilado intentando controlar mis nervios después de tirarme al suelo para olvidar lo visto_

\- "Estas bien amigo" - preguntó Rafael mirando a Blu respirando agitadamente por la vista de la montaña

\- "Ammm ... cambie de opinión" - Hablo Blu después de ver la altura de la montaña sin dejar de respirar agitadamente - "No hay un autobús o un taxi que nos lleve con tu amigo" -

\- "Vamos amigo no te rindas ahora" - rogaba Rafael con mucho ánimo acercándose a Blu y susurrándole en el oído - "no enfrente de la chica" -

_Las palabras de Rafael lograron calmarme y concentrándome en Perla sus ojos mostraban un poco de preocupación pero también un poco de decepción una vez más esos sentimientos extraños regresaban a mi corazón que sin pensarlo acepte el reto de Rafael_

\- "Así se hace amigo" - felicito el Tucán a su amigo Azul

\- "¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?" - preguntó Perla mirando a Blu con un poco de preocupación

\- "Si muy seguro, pero no nos lanzaremos en una montaña ¿verdad?" -

\- "En realidad esa era mi idea" - confeso Rafael

-"QUE... PERO.…!?"- Protestaba Blu

\- "Tranquilo Blu esto es algo normal. Además lo tenemos en la sangre" - respondió Rafael sin dejar de ser positivo - "si el mismo ser humano lo hace sin utilizar plumas ¿porque no lo puedes hacer también?" -

_Estaba a punto de responder la pregunta de Rafael pero uno de los turistas comenzó a gritar de miedo al abordar en el Ala Delta por primera vez con su compañero de viaje. Al escuchar eso empecé a dudar en las palabras de Leonardo Da Vinci nunca mencionó en sus libros si el miedo por volar llego a su mente después de construir su máquina voladora pero ahora no era un buen momento para hablar de Da Vinci tenía que intentar volar por Perla y por Linda_

\- "Es divertido no lo crees" - Hablo Rafael con mucha positiva después de ver lo sucedido con el turista

\- "Si muy divertido" - respondió el macho Azul intentando ser positivo como su amigo

\- "Ahora necesito que los dos se acerquen" - indicaba Rafael a la pareja Azul que empezaron a hacer lo que les pedía su nuevo amigo - "acérquense más juntos" -

al escuchar las palabras "Juntos" Perla miro a Blu quien no dejaba de estar nervioso al sentir la presencia de Perla a un pequeño paso de el - "más juntitos" - la frase de Rafael lo identificado todo Blu y Perla se acercaron un poquito más sintiendo las plumas del uno del otro

\- "Muy bien" - felicito Rafael - "ahora quiero que se abrasen" -

\- "¿Qué?" - pregunto Blu con un poco de miedo temiendo que Perla lo lastimara

\- "Tranquilo amigo ella no te va morder o ¿sí?" - pregunto el ave de pico largo mirando a Perla

\- "Ya veremos" - respondió Perla con una voz coqueta y malvada provocando que Blu se asustara con el tono de su voz

\- "Ahora levantando la derecha y Perla tú la izquierda" - los dos Guacamayos Azules hicieron lo que les pido Rafael - "y juntos a volar ..." -

\- "Pero esto es imposible" - replico Blu

\- "Vamos amigo no lo hagas más difícil. Además para volar no usas esto" - Rafael se acerca a Blu señalando con su ala negra la cabeza de su amigo - "usas lo que sientes aquí" - señalo el pecho de Blu donde se encuentra su corazón - "al sentir el ritmo de tu corazón sonora como la samba y vuelas ..." - Rafael se aleja del Guacamayo Azul haciendo un pequeño movimiento de baile y lanzándose a espaldas del acantilado para extender sus alas y volar con mucha felicidad

_Las palabras de Rafael eran inexplicables al igual que sus instrucciones. ¿Cómo esperan que aprenda a volar si solo escucho los latidos de mi corazón? mis dudas y preguntas se han cada vez más grandes viendo a Rafael volando de felicidad, haciendo increíbles piruetas en el cielo y mostrando una gran sonrisa sin tener que preocuparse de nada_

\- "Lo ves es fácil" - hablo Rafael sin dejar de volar

\- "¿Fácil? Porque desde aquí se ve que es algo muy difícil" - respondió Blu con un poco de miedo recordando el tamaño de la montaña

\- "¿Oye si quieres ver a Linda de nuevo esta es la única forma?" - hablo Perla animando a Blu

\- "Es cierto tengo que hacerlo" - respondió Blu torciéndose el cuello y olvidándose de su temor

\- "Si es muy cierto" -

\- "Esto es por Linda y nada de complicaciones" - repitió Blu

\- "Cero complicaciones" - agrego Perla formando una sonrisa al ver que Blu estaba decidido

\- "Empuje, resistencia y ..." -

\- "¡Vamos!" - interrumpió Perla tomando un Blu con su ala derecha para arrastrarlo al acantilado sin dejar de soportarlo - "adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera ¡vamos Blu animo!" - grito Perla con mucha emoción

_Comence a repetir la palabra "estoy listo" abriendo mi ala derecha sin dejar de ser sostenido y animado por Perla. Pero al ver que nos acercábamos al final del acantilado mi miedo por volar regreso de nuevo y como todo un cobarde me aleje y sosteniéndome de la punta del acantilado cuando Perla había empezado a volar_

\- "No ... ¡No otra vez!" - rogaba Perla al ver que Blu repitio lo mismo cuando escaparon de los contrabandistas

\- "¡No puedo ... no estoy listo!" -

_Debido a mi peso y también por la cadena que llevábamos en nuestras patas ambos terminados rodando y cayendo de la montaña que tenía más de 100 pulgadas de altura. Mi miedo a las alturas aumentaba cada vez más al ver el tamaño del suelo pero de la nada uno de los turistas paso volando con su Ala Delta y caímos en ella fue un milagro inesperado que empezaba a dudar si estaba vivo o muerto_

\- "¿Estoy muerto?" - pregunto Blu con mucha agitación

\- "¡No seguimos con vida!" - Celebro Perla sin poder creer lo sucedido - "Guaujuu ..." -

\- "Estoy vivo…. Vivo muy vivo" - celebro Blu apoyándose en el Ala Delta

_Mis latidos dejaron de ser fuertes sabiendo que estavamos con vida gracias a un objeto peligroso creado por el ser humano. Mi vista fue cambiada por la hermosa ciudad de Río de janeiro siendo protegida por una de las maravillas más queridas de todos "El cristo redentor"_

\- "Esta máquina voladora nos salvó" - hablo Perla con mucha felicidad

\- "Wooo ... esto es increíble" - dijo Blu asombrado por la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Río de Janeiro

\- "Más que increíble" - agrego la hembra Azul

\- "Wooo ... esto es lo mejor que he visto en toda mi vida" -

\- "¿Ya viste de lo que te ha perdido?" - pregunto una vez más la hembra Spix

-"Si…"-

_La vista era hermosa era algo que jamás logre experimentar en mi vida. Al perderme por el hermoso paisaje mi miedo se fue de nuevo toda la ciudad era pequeña desde aquí arriba creo que Rafael tenía razón tengo que sentir algo en mi corazón que me motive a volar_

\- "Eso es Blu estas volando" - Hablo Rafael acercándose a Blu y Perla que estaban abordando en el Ala Delta - "Bueno algo en lo parecido pero ¿puedes sentirlo?" - pregunto el Tucán

\- "Si ... claro que lo siento" - contesto Blu con mucha emoción

\- "Así se habla amigo" - celebro Rafael volando cerca de la pareja Spix

\- "Esto es a lo que me refería con el significado de la libertad" - agrego Perla cerrando sus ojos sintiendo el hermoso viento correr bajo sus alas

_Sentía como el viento corría en las plumas de mi cuerpo, el hermoso paisaje que se veía a través de mis ojos marrones y la adrenalina que crecía cada vez que el viento nos arrastraba al abordar en el Ala Delta. toda esta sensación hizo que mi confianza por volar regresara lentamente abrí mis alas para intentarlo de nuevo dejándome llevar por el viento que corría a través de mi cuerpo_

\- "No ... no Blu espera" - advirtió Perla al ver lo que intentaba hacer el macho Azul pero fue demasiado tarde el fuerte viento hizo que ambos se alejaran del Delta

\- "Ahhh ..." - gritaron los dos cayendo del Ala Delta

\- "¿¡Porque, porque lo hiciste!?" - grito Perla intentando aletear pero el peso de Blu le impedía volar

_Mis gritos eran tan ruidosos que no escuche las quejas de Perla además no era un buen momento para discutir, además, un punto de morir gracias a mi torpeza al ver muchas Alas Deltas volando en el cielo rebotamos en una Ala rosada hasta terminar clavando mi pico en la lona de un ala Delta anaranjada. Entre en pánico al ver lo sucedido incluso el turista que estaba practicando vuelo se asustó con verme como el viento era tan potente rompí una parte de la máquina voladora con mi pico y fuimos arrastrados por el viento volviendo a caer _

_En menos de cinco segundos aterrizaríamos en la tierra de forma incorrecta pero una vez más, una Ala Delta se cruzó en nuestro camino. solo que esta vez aterrizamos en la cara de la persona que estaba practicando el vuelo. El sujeto perdió el control gracias a nuestras alas que bloqueaban su vista golpeando, rompiendo y molestando algunas de las personas que disfrutaban la vista del mar con los materiales necesarios._

_Todo sucedió tan rápido que no logro recordar los objetos con los que nos golpeamos. lo único que recuerdo es que salimos disparados y terminamos atrapados en una pelota de plástico donde fuimos lanzados por diferentes humanos y terminamos estrellándonos con una tabla de surf sintiendo un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo y un poco de arena de mar en nuestras plumas_

\- "Ohm ..." - gimieron ambos pájaros azules después de varios golpes

\- "No lo sentiste aquí" - Hablo Rafael aterrizando cerca de la pareja Spix mostrando su ala en su pecho

\- "¿No me digas?" - hablo Perla sarcásticamente

Mientras Blu y Perla se recuperaban Rafael formo una sonrisa al ver una vieja camioneta estacionada y cargada de Cocos brasileros en la parte trasera a unos pasos de él y de sus amigos- "eso nos llevara con Luis" - inmediatamente el Tucán voló al vehículo para subirse en la parte trasera - "corran vamos ... vamos ..." -

\- "Vámonos de aquí" - Ordenaba Perla corriendo al vehículo con Blu

\- "Okey ... okey ..." - Blu seguía el mismo paso que Perla después de esquivar una bicicleta que casi le arregló la cola

* * *

\- "Mami ... Mami ... mira ... mira ... es un pajarito Azul" - hablo una pequeña niña de piel morena con mucha emoción al ver como Blu y Perla corrían en medio de la calle

\- "Hola ..." - saludo Blu deteniéndose en medio del camino mirando a la niña de piel oscura que no dejaba de sonreír - "somos los últimos de nuestra especie" -

\- "¡Muévete!" - repitió Perla arrastrando una vez más a Blu con la cadena

\- "Espera ... espera ..." - corría de nuevo Blu olvidándose de lo sucedido

* * *

\- "Adiós Pajarito Azul" - se despidió la pequeña niña haciendo una señal de adiós a Blu y Perla que no dejaban de correr

* * *

\- "Suban Tortolitos" - Rafael animaba a la pareja Spix para que puedan subir a la camioneta. Perla fue la primera en subir con la ayuda de sus alas y Blu dio un fuerte salto al vehículo sin la necesidad de volar

\- "Vaya al fin" - celebro el Tucán

\- "Me gustaría tener cinco minutos de descanso" - Hablo Blu agitadamente apoyándose en uno de los cocos - "sin estar tan cerca de la muerte es mucho pedir eso" -

\- "¿Para un Ave que no vuela? Si es mucho" - respondió Perla con sarcasmo

\- "Ustedes hacen un buen equipo" - Agrego Rafael dándole un cumplido a la pareja Spix Guacamayo

\- "Estas equivocado él y yo no tenemos nada en común" - aclaro una vez más Perla con un poco de ira. mirando a Blu recuperando la conciencia levantándose del suelo

\- "Dije que lo siento" - se disculpó una vez más Blu

\- "Casi morimos por culpa tuya" - Replica Perla mirando y acercándose a Blu con mucha ira

\- "En realidad todo lo sucedido fue gracias a ..." - inesperadamente la camioneta piso el freno con mucha brutalidad ocasionando que Rafael se diera un fuerte golpe con la madera que estaba colocada en la parte inferior de la camioneta. Excepto Blu y Perla que terminaron en una posición incómoda estando cerca uno del otro

\- "Espero que lleguemos con Luis pronto" - cambio de conversación Perla después de alejar a Blu que se apoyó en su pecho (gracias al fuerte frenón ... que hizo la camioneta)

\- "Este vehículo nos llevara a un paso del camino" - contesto Rafael después de recuperarse del golpe

_Estuvimos tan cerca de la muerte pero tengo que admitir que volar con la ayuda de un Ala Delta es fantástico. Según las palabras de Rafael no logre sentir el ritmo de mi corazón durante el paseo ¿qué es lo que quiso decirme con eso? Sentí el viento en mis alas, observa la ciudad de Río de una manera única y diferente, así que no es suficiente para ¿volar como las demás? este reto se está poniendo cada vez más difícil_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo queridos lectores**

**Cambie algunas cosas durante el aterrizaje de Blu y Perla para alargar el capítulo se me olvidaba decirles que hace dos semanas cree mi cuenta en Devin Art si pueden echar un vistazo a mis primeros dibujos de RIO la película estoy muy segura de que les encantaran búsquenme con el nombre "Jaquilincita" les deseo mucha suerte en estos primeros días de mayo y sus críticas, comentarios recibidos seran escuchados (mientras sean relacionados con la historia) nos veremos en una semana o en dos semanas**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	12. SENTIMIENTOS AMOROSOS

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**A pasado casi un mes entero en que no publico esta historia la verdad estuve avanzando con los capítulos de este Finc y de mi serie Blue Sky High School pero una vez que termine esta historia comenzare a publicar en idioma inglés mi próxima historia que saldrá para el mes de junio porque mucha gente está leyendo en este idioma además pocos leen español pero si cambio de opinión compartire la historia en español y en inglés**

**Sin nada más que decir los dejo leer el capítulo….**

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS AMOROSOS**

* * *

_El paseo no duro mucho tiempo ya que el conductor de la camioneta conducía como un salvaje gritando algunas palabras portuguesas que no registran sentido durante el camino. Diez minutos después de la camioneta llego a un pequeño pero largo mercado de frutas y verduras. Al ser un lugar con muchas personas acumuladas no notaron nuestra presencia el vehículo se estacionaba procurando no tirar la precisión pero la pequeña madera que sostenía los cocos se abrió y provocó ambos cayos al suelo incluso un pequeño pero fuerte Coco me golpeo en la cabeza_

\- "Off ... me voy arrancar la pata si no me quitan esto" - hablo Perla un poco desesperaba después de recibir otro golpe gracias a la torpeza de Blu

\- "Tranquila conociendo a Luis estamos en el lugar correcto" - animaba una vez más Rafael a Perla para evitar otra discusión con Blu

\- "Ese coco me dejara hinchada la cabeza" - hablo Blu levándose del suelo y sobándose la cabeza con su ala derecha

\- "Eres muy dramático" - agrego Perla mirando a Blu sobándose la cabeza

_Nuestra pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por una voz muy familiar. era el mismo canario que conocí al llegar a Río. logre reconocerlo de inmediato gracias a la tapa de botella de refresco que utilizaba como sombrero y su amigo el cardenal con sobredosis de peso_

\- "¡Hola Rafael!" - saludo Nico con mucha felicidad - "ahí está ... ¡El rey del carnaval!" -

\- "¡Nico, Pedro!" - saludo Rafael a sus dos amigos con un choque de alas - "¿cómo han estado familia?"

\- "¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" - pregunto Pedro

\- "Creíamos que estabas muerto" - comento Nico

\- "Espera amigo rebobina" - interrumpió Pedro la conversación al ver a Blu y Perla - "eres el ave de la jaula" - Preguntar a Pedro volando y apoyándose en un Coco cerca de Blu

\- "Claro que es el Pedro" - contesto Nico acercándose a la pareja Azul - "además puso en práctica nuestros consejos" -

\- "Eres muy rápido amigo" - felicito Pedro a Blu

\- "Te felicito amm ..." - Nico no pudo terminar su frase ya que no sabía el nombre del pájaro Azul

\- "Blu" - revelo su nombre el macho Azul al canario - "olvide decirles mi nombre" -

\- "Bueno Blu eres experto con tu trabajo" - felicito Nico a su nuevo amigo

\- "Estaba encerrado en una jaula y ahora esta con una chica hermosa" - Pedro mira a Perla en forma coqueta - "wooo ... Quiero ser como tú" -

\- "No chicos ... No ... es lo que creen solo estamos encadenados" - aclaro Blu a los dos pequeños pájaros que no dejaban de felicitarlo

\- "No estamos juzgando amigo" - contesto Nico - "sigue haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo"

\- "Estoy de acuerdo con el" - agrego Pedro

\- "Estamos buscando a Luis ¿ustedes lo han visto?" - cambia Rafael cambiando el tema

\- "Si lo vimos pero ya se fue. Tomo el tranvía para regresar al taller" - contesto Pedro señaló el tranvía que venía pasando en el puente (Acueducto Carioca)

\- "Oh ... genial" - hablo Perla con un poco de decepción

\- "Tranquila linda pueden tomar el siguiente" - comento Nico al ver la reacción de la chica Azul

\- "Pero antes deben pasar del siguiente nivel" - agrego Pedro

\- "¿Y qué tiene de malo este nivel?" - pregunto Blu mirando a todas las personas comprando fruta

\- "Yo me refiero a otro nivel amigo" - contesto el cardenal - "además los dos tienen que mover las plumas y divertirse un poco" - Pedro hace un movimiento de baile

\- "Vamos ... no te arrepentirás" - Nico empuja a Blu con su pequeña cabeza guiándolo a las mesas de los puestos de frutas

\- "No ... No ..." - contesto Blu intentando no ser grosero con Nico

\- "Esperamos necesitar quitarnos esta ..." - Perla no pudo terminar su oración debido a la insistencia de Nico y Pedro

\- "Tranquilos chicos estamos en Rio" - interrumpió Rafael las protestas de los Guacamayos de Spix - "lo van a disfrutar se los prometo" - una vez más Rafael abraza a Blu y Perla arrastrandolos a los puestos de frutas

\- "Vamos vivan un poco" - insiste Nico

_No sabíamos lo que nos querían mostrar Nico y Pedro. Pero fue genail volver a verlos Cuando este a solas con ellos les diré que sus consejos solo provocan problemas "ya empiezo hablar como Perla"_

_Rafael, Nico y Pedro nos tomarán debajo de las mesas de los puestos de frutas para evitar ser vistos por los humanos. __Al ser un mercado con muchos puestos de diferentes tamaños y con diferentes mercancías, el pasillo era bastante largo, además tenía diferentes tipos de fruta en las cajas que los vendedores dejaban en el suelo. Toda esa fruta me hizo recordar el cereal que Linda me compraba en el centro comercial han pasado muchas cosas desde el día anterior que había olvidado mi desayuno matutino_

\- "Vamos chicos no se quedarán bajo tierra ¿verdad? Vuelen" - hablo Pedro con mucha emoción volando bajo las mesas de los puestos de frutas

\- "En realidad yo no puedo ..." -

\- "Volar ..." - agrego Perla la palabra que Blu no pudo decir - "por esa razón necesitamos a Luis" -

\- "Bueno creo que eso explica lo de la jaula" - comento Nico mirando a Blu

\- "Saben toda esta fruta me está dando mucha hambre" - hablo Rafael mirando las cajas de frutas

\- "A mí también" - comento Perla olfateando algunas de las frutas que los humanos estaban cortando y vendiendo

\- "Chicos los alcanzamos después. Salir de mi nido sin llevar nada en el estómago me provocó mucha hambre" - aclaro Rafael acercándose a una de las cajas

\- "Está bien Rafa no tarden mucho" - Contesto Nico dejando a Rafael atrás con Blu y Perla

\- "Los esperaremos más allá" - Pedro se aleja de los tres pájaros

_Nico y Pedro se fueron volando al lugar que nos querían mostrar. Rafael buscaba en las cajas de madera algunas de las frutas que los humanos les faltaban por ofrecer y vender a los compradores La acción de Rafi ... fue un poco anti-higiénico de su parte pero no juzgarlo también tenía hambre pero nunca una fruta mucho más sin saber cuántos días frecuentes conservándose_

\- "Mmm… reconocería ese dulce sabor en cualquier parte del mundo" - hablo Perla olfateando el dulce sabor de las frutas

\- "No crees que es antihigiénico comer comida de la calle" - comento Blu pero Perla lo arrastro a una de las cajas de frutas - "Ammm ... Perla" -

\- "Aquí esta ... comamos ..." - Hablo Perla mirando la caja que contiene melones de diferentes tamaños

_Perla observo los Melones que contenía la caja tomo un trozo y comenzó a comérselo con mucha desesperación sin escuchar ninguna de mis palabras. Rafael hacia lo mismo que ella cortando con su pico un trozo de papaya_

\- "Adoro esta fruta aunque tiene muchas semillas" - aclaro Perla con mucha emoción sin dejar de comer

\- "Perla no eres a lo que muchos hombres dicen ¿una flor delicada?" - pregunto Blu al ver la acción de la hembra Azul que continuaba comiendo como un caníbal

\- "¿No comerás?" - Consideró a Perla mirando a Blu con su cara cubierta por pedazos del Melón

\- "Ammm ... tienes un poco de fruta aquí" - señalo Blu con su ala mostrándole a Perla en que parte de su cara estaba sucia

\- "Mmmm… tienes que probar esto" - contesto la hembra azul acercándose al macho azul con un pedazo de melón en sus alas (después de limpiarse la cara)

\- "No ... no ... gracias Perla" - agradeció Blu alejando la fruta de su vista - "prefiero comer la fruta de una manera natural. En una caja de cereal" -

\- "Vamos ..." - insiste Perla acercándose a Blu

\- "No ... no, gracias

\- "Es muy deliciosa" - continuaba insistiendo Perla pero Blu se comportaba como un niño que no quería comer vegetales - "¡No te comportes como un Bebe!" -

_Pensaran que soy payaso con la comida. Pero la fruta es un plantillo que no me gusta comer principalmente si es consumida en un lugar sucio y con muchos gérmenes. Perla seguía insistiendo en que probara el Melón que posiblemente contenga un sabor horrible_

_Como un pequeño Bebe me aleje de ella olvidandome de la cadena que nos unia pero al no ver en que dirección iba me resbale con un trozo de melón que Rafael tenía en sus alas, gracias a esa fruta no me golpie el rostro pero el líquido de La fruta entró en mi pico. Comencé a probar un poco del melón y resultó que no era algo asqueroso este sabor era más delicioso que mi cereal favorito_

\- "Suele hacer este tipo de comportamiento" - Rafael Rafael al ver el cambio de emoción de Blu (después de que se levantara del suelo por el tropezón que tuvo)

\- "Ammm ... te sientes bien" - Perla mirando el cambio de actitud de Blu

\- "Es ... muy ... Rico ..." - hablo Blu saboreando el nuevo sabor que había descubierto - "es como un dulce baile dentro de mi boca" -

\- "Te lo dije" - respondió Perla

_Al ver que Perla tenía la misma fruta que probé "gracias a Rafael" se la arrebate y comencé a comer con mucha desesperación quería volver a sentir ese dulce sabor en mi pico_

\- "Jejeje ... Me alegra que te haya gustado" - comento Perla al ver a Blu comerse el trozo de Melón

\- "Oye Blu prueba esto" - Hablo Rafael lanzando un trozo de piña a su amigo Azul. que con mucho éxito la atrapo con su pico

\- "Wooo ... jejejeje ..." - se sorprendió Perla al ver la acción de Blu

\- "Esta fruta es enorme" - Hablo Blu al ver la enorme fruta que cayó de los puestos de errores y la rompió con su pico para probarla

\- "Se llama sandia y contiene muchas semillas" - contesto Perla

\- "Esta cosa tiene la misma forma de mi cereal favorito" - comento Blu después de haber comido la sandia

\- "¡Mango!" - grito Rafael con mucha emoción llamando a la atención de los tortolos al picotear el pie de una persona soltando la fruta que llevaba en sus manos - "piensa rápido" - Rafael atrapa la fruta (sin ser visto por los humanos) para lanzársela a Blu que con mucho éxito la atrapo con su pico

\- "¡Esto es más delicioso que la sandía!" - Hablo Blu con mucha emoción después de probar el dulce Mango

\- "Aquí van más frutas" - Hablo Perla lanzándole unos pequeños arándanos a su amigo Azul

\- "¡Arándanos!" - celebro Rafael

_Perla continuaba lanzándome algunos arándanos y con mucho éxito los atrapaba con mi pico para comérmelos saboreando su dulce sabor. Al no ver en qué dirección iba termine resbalándome con una cascara de banana y me estrelle en una de las cajas pero un arándano se estrelló en pico machándolo por completo_

\- "Esta es la primera vez que veo este tipo de cosas" - Hablo Rafael soltando una pequeña carcajada al ver la acción de Blu

\- "Creo que ha comido demasiado ¿No lo crees?" - Asumido Perla después de reírse por lo sucedido

\- "Nunca comí una fruta en mi vida" - respondió Blu limpiándose el pico con sus alas pero la mancha del arándano no se iba - "tengo que probar nuevas cosas más a menudo" -

\- "Bueno yo estoy satisfecho" - cambio el tema Rafael - "será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que comience el carnaval

_Después de un pequeño pero delicioso desayuno seguimos caminando al lugar que nos querían mostrar Nico y Pedro en el camino encontramos un pequeño balde de agua y me lave el pico quitándome la mancha que me dejo el arándano. El pasillo dejo de ser alumbrado por el sol gracias a unas telas viejas que protegían el misterioso lugar. ya no se escuchaban las voces de los vendedores y compradores el sonido fue cambiado por música_

\- "Aquí es amigos" - hablo Rafael señalando una tela roja con rayas blancas

\- "¿Qué lugar es este?" - pregunto Perla mirando el lugar misterioso

\- "Entren y averígüenlo" - contesto el Tucán entrando sin ningún temor

_Siguiendo a Rafael entramos al misterioso lugar que era alumbrado por luces de diferentes colores y lleno de aves de diferentes especies que bailaban y convivían en paz con la música que sonaba. en ese lugar se encontraban Nico y Pedro volando alrededor de todas las aves. Al ver nuestra llegada Nico se acercó a nosotros_

\- "Bienvenidos al club de samba, paraíso" - hablo Nico mostrando el lugar

\- "¿Qué gran fiesta no lo creen?" - hablo Rafael

\- "Este lugar en increíble" - contesto Blu al ver las hermosas luces y diferentes especies de aves volando y bailando - "aunque tenga pocas calificaciones de salubridad" -

\- "Me agradas" - contesto Rafael mirando a Blu - "nada de lo que dices tiene sentido" -

\- "Hola ... amigos todos pongan atención" - Hablo Nico con mucha emoción llamando a la atención de todos - "Rafi ... trajo a unos amigos que no son hijo de aquí" - una de las luces alumbra a la pareja Spix Guacamayo - "vamos a mostrarles un poco de amor porque estos chicos no salen mucho" -

_Las palabras de Nico me pusieron nervioso principalmente la palabra "Amor" inesperadamente una melodía comenzó a sonar provocando que todas las aves se emocionaran y comenzaran a bailar_

\- "Quiero todo el mundo levante las alas y aplauda lo más fuerte que puedan" - ordenaba Pedro, todas las aves que bailaban con mucha emoción - "aplauda aunque las alas les ardan" - Pedro choca unos cinco con una garza

**\- "Ahaaa ... Ahaaa ...**

**\- "¡Fiesta en Ipanema, bebé!" -** Hablo Nico dando el inicio de la canción incluyendo su sobrero de refresco con una mirada coqueta

**Quiero festejar  
Quiero samba  
Quiero festejar  
Quiero samba**

**Quiero ir de fiesta **  
**y vivir mi vida **  
**Quiero ****vivir ****de fiesta ( **  
**volar)**

(Nico y Pedro seguirán volando hasta la cima del club y aterrizarán en el suelo)

**Imam vuela, vuela como un pájaro **

(Nico utiliza su tapa de botella como tambor y Pedro canta el siguiente Guion)

**¡Pero tú eres un pájaro!**

**Oh sí, tienes razón, **  
**así que déjame volar como un cohete, entonces (está bien)**

(Pedro lanza a Nico con la cuchara donde se apoya apoyado por su amigo de plumas amarillas)

**Vuela tan alto donde necesito bajar por oxígeno **  
**Porque una vez que lo comenzamos, bebé, no hay, no hay parada entonces**

_La canción de Nico y Pedro tenía un gran ritmo y para disfrutarlo comencé a mover mi pata derecha demostrando que la canción era increíble_

**Porque solo quiero vivir mi vida y festejar **  
**todo lo que quiero es ser libre y sacudir mi cuerpo**

_El ritmo de la canción era bastante bueno y tentador que no pude evitar sacudir mi cola. mi movimiento me hizo recordar el mismo sueño que tuve la noche pasada donde estaba bailando en un pequeño nido siendo un polluelo recién nacido y por instinto comencé a bailar_

**No es en ninguna parte del mundo donde quiero vivir mi vida **  
**En Río **  
**Porque en Río **  
**en Río, me doy cuenta**

(Nico y Pedro continúan cantando)

\- "¿Qué estás haciendo?" - pregunto Perla al ver la acción de baile de Blu

\- "No ... no ... lo sé" - contesto Blu preguntándose si esto era algo normal con la música de Nico y Pedro

\- "Woo ... jejeje ..." - Perla miraba el gran baile que hacia Blu

\- "¡Muy bien Blu!" - celebro Rafael al ver que su amigo bailaba la gran canción que sus amigos continuaban cantando

**¡Y vuela!**

**Soy esa samba, samba **  
**Maestro, maestro, maestro **  
**Maestro, maestro**

_La música de Nico y Pedro me había controlado era algo que jamas había escuchado Su ritmo era inexplicable nunca baile frente a los demás pero no me importaba seguir seguir disfrutando de la música. creo que a Perla le encantaban mis pasos de baile porque mostraba una gran sonrisa al ver como sacudía las plumas_

**¿Quién grita? **  
**Voy a obtener tu bláster, bláster **  
**, bláster, bláster, bláster**

(Nico y Pedro continúan cantando)

_Continuaba disfrutando la canción de Nico y Pedro, pero alguien hizo que me olvidara del ritmo era Perla que comenzó a bailar dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música sus pasos eran increíbles el movimiento de sus plumas era mucho mejor que los míos. Una vez más estaba hipnotizado con su belleza pero también sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Perla_

\- "Oye amigo creo que le gustas" - Hablo Rafael susurrándole a Blu al ver que no dejaba de mirar a Perla

\- "Estás loco Rafael" - respondió Blu - "ella no quiere nada conmigo acaso no las escuchado" - Blu sigue mirando a Perla

\- "No ... pero la he visto" - corrigió el Tucán - "ve con ella y solo se tú mismo adelante" - Rafael empuja a Blu al centro de la pista donde se bailando Perla

_El pequeño empujón de Rafael provocó que la punta de mi pico obtuviera una pequeña conexión con el Pico de Perla dejándola sorprendida por lo sucedido. No sabía que decir temía que ella me atacara por mi movimiento atrevido, pero su miraba lo dijo todo. No estaba molesta conmigo al contrario ella hizo lo mismo que Rafael me dio un pequeño pero leve empuje indicándome que bailara con ella_

**Quiero fiesta (fiesta) **  
**Quiero samba (fiesta) **  
**Quiero fiesta (fiesta) **  
**Quiero samba (fiesta)**

_Al principio me sorprendió el cambio de actitud de Perla pero al ver qué comenzó a bailar mostrando una linda sonrisa, decidiendo aceptar su peticion Ambos comenzamos a hacer movimientos que se coordinan con el ritmo de la música aunque establecemos atrapados en una cadena los dos éramos buenos bailarines_

**Quiero ir de fiesta (fiesta) **  
**Y vivir mi vida (vivir mi vida) **  
**Quiero ir de fiesta (fiesta) **  
**Y volar**

_Nuestro baile hizo que dio un poco más de confianza con Perla y para demostrárselo extender mi ala indicándole a Perla que apoyara su ala con la mía. con mucho gusto ella acepto mi petición y tomo de mi ala. El ritmo de la música era muy tentador para nosotros y eso provoco que bailáramos con más confianza de reojo mire a Rafael que mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción juntando sus dos alas indicándome que me acercara más a Perla_

**Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye**

**Ahhhhh ...**

**Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye**

**Ahhhhh ...**

_Sentir mi ala cerca del ala de Perla me hizo sentir los mismos sentimientos que tuve los primeros días en que nos conocimos en el santuario. Sus ojos eran hermosos al igual que sus pasos de baile mi corazón comenzaba a latir y por instinto tome a Perla de los hombros y ella hizo los mismos. ambos empezamos a dar vueltas en el centro de la pista de baile y cuando solté a Perla ella comenzó a cantar y al mismo tiempo a volar_

**Laya **  
**Laya **  
**Laya **  
**Layaaa ...**

_Su hermosa voz me dejo hipnotizado Perla tenía la hermosa voz de un ángel que flotaba en el cielo. sus hermosos alas, sus hermosos ojos, su carácter y los latidos fuertes de mi corazón me hicieron entender que esos sentimientos extraños que tenían eran de enamoramiento. Si… todo este tiempo estuve teniendo sentimientos de amor por Perla_

**Laya **  
**Laya **  
**Laya **  
**Laya **  
**Laya **  
**Layaa…. **  
**Layaa ... **  
**Layaaaa ...**

_El pequeño pero eterno canto de Perla hizo que me olvidara de todo lo que me rodeaba. cuando termino su canción ella aterrizo enfrente de mi como el verdadero Ángel que era para mí. Sus ojos color zafiro, sus plumas de la cabeza que tenían la forma de una corona y sus pestañas eran tan hermosas que mi pico se quedaban boquiabierto al sentirla cerca de mí_

_Ambos seguiamos perdidos en nuestro momento. Perla no dejaba de mirarme creo que también siente lo mismo que yo ¿pero cómo saberlo? Deje que mis sentimientos se apoderaran de mí por primera vez. Lentamente me fui acercando a ella olvidándome de su espacio personal y de la cadena que nos mantenía unidos Perla no hizo nada al respecto con mi acción al contrario Ella hizo lo mismo que yo deje que mis instintos de amor hablen Perla_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo queridos lectores. Agregue la escena eliminada de Río donde Blu, Perla y Rafael disfrutaban de algunas frutas antes de llegar al club de samba dicho hice el cambio de la actitud que hizo Blu al probar por primera vez una fruta (recuerde que la escena fue eliminada debido a que Blu mostraba una actitud de un drogadicto) espero que haya sido de su agrado queridos lectores sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras se relacionen con la historia) nos veremos después en otra publicación**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	13. UN PASEO INCOMODO

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Ya estamos en el mes de junio queridos lectores. pero también se cumple otro mes con esta pandemia del Covid-19. observe todas las cosas que han sucedido a través de noticias, redes sociales y con mis familiares. Aunque me proteja estando dentro de casa tengo miedo estos últimos días he recibido malas noticias de mi familia (tranquilos nadie de mi familia está infectada) me afecta mucho saber que están en mal estado por el clima o por una enfermedad que los afecta**

**Me puse muy nerviosa que tengo miedo de tener otras crisis epilépticas (después de dos años controlando mi enfermedad) me da miedo ver a mi Erickcito a mi mamá y algunos familiares salir a trabajar y más si no estoy cerca de mi familia. Por eso intento no pensar en esto escribiendo aquí en FanFiction, leyendo nuevas historias, dibujando, limpiando y poniendo mi comunidad de Amino para no pensar en todo lo sucedido**

**Espero que este mes sea un poco mejor que el mes anterior es por eso que publique otro capítulo más, de mi primera historia sin nada más que decir los dejare leer el capitulo**

* * *

**UN PASEO INCOMODO**

* * *

_Aun paso de estar más cerca de Perla y obtener mi primer beso una luz fuerte interrumpió nuestro momento. Esta no era ninguna luz se trababa de un ataque sorpresa una manada de Monos Titíes destruyó la parte superior del club de samba de Nico y Pedro. Los pequeños Titíes nos miraban seriamente que algunos pajaros se sintieron íntimados. uno de esos monos se acercó a nosotros mirándonos con una mirada malvada. aquel mono tenía un pelaje color marrón, llevaba un reloj de oro como cinturón y algunos anillos de oro que utilizaba como pulseras_

\- "Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo" - hablo el pequeño mono Titi de pelaje marrón

\- "¿Perdón?" - pregunto Blu sin entender la situación

\- "Ya me oíste tú y tu novia vendrá conmigo" - aclaro seriamente el mono

_Para ser un mono pequeño no parecía tan adorable como solía verlos en Google. No quería empezar una discusión con una criatura más pequeña que yo pero Perla pensaba lo contrario se atrevió a insultar al pequeño Mono Titeé y para no quedar como un tonto hice lo mismo_

\- "Ni en tus sueños. Pequeño Mono Tonto" - Contesto Perla seriamente escupiendo con asco en la mano del Mono

\- "Si ..." - contesto Blu haciendo lo mismo que Perla pero como era tan torpe no sabía cómo escupir y con su pico se trabo al intentar sacar la baba - "eso era para ti"

_El pequeño pero demente Mono se burló por mi tonta acción de chico malo y no lo culpo creo que hacerme el tipo rudo no es lo mío pero nada cuesta intentarlo_

\- "Por favor amigo no tenemos que pelear" - interrumpió Rafael la conversación - "además aquí todos podemos llevarnos muy bien" -

\- "Esta no es tu pelea nariz gigante" - contesto el mono burlándose de Rafael a punto de darle una lección al Tucán por metros en el relato. Inesperadamente una espátula rosada sostuvo la mano del mono antes de golpear a su amigo de pico grande

\- "Si metes con mis amigos te metes conmigo" - hablo el macho de plumas blancas y rosadas mirando al mono amenazadoramente

\- "¡Y con nosotros!" - Gritaron todas las aves ubicadas en defensa a Rafael, Blu y Perla

\- "¡Me oíste mono cilíndrelo!" - hablo Pedro amenazando y burlándose del mono

_Todas las aves del club estaban dispuestas a defendernos a pesar de ser de diferentes especies se apoyaban entre sí mismos. Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre Aves y Monos, todos tuvieron una mirada tentadora indicando que una guerra estaba a punto de comenzar_

_El Mono de pelaje Marrón nos miraba con mucha ira. si tenia que pelear para poder secuestrar lo haria con la ayuda de sus complices_

\- "¡Aves vs Monos!" - grito Pedro dando inicio a la pelea

\- "¡Vayan tras ellos!" - Ordeño el líder de todos los monos a sus secuaces

\- "Esto es guerra" - grito uno de los monos empujando a un Guacamayo Rojo pero llego Rafael y lo golpeo con su pico - "eso pasa cuando te metes. Con un ave de pico grande" - celebro el Tucán después de defender a uno de los suyos

_Todas las aves estaban peleando, excepto nosotros dos debido a la cadena. desde lejos observaba a Nico y Pedro peleando juntos como un verdadero equipo lanzándoles uvas a dos monos._

\- "Hasta la vista mono tonto" - hablo Pedro en un tono burlón

\- "así se habla compadre" - comento Nico chocando su pecho con el de su amigo cardenal

\- "¡Cuidado!" - advirtió Perla a Blu antes de que un mono lo golpeara en la cabeza

_Al escuchar la advertencia de Perla baje mi cabeza y esquive al mono de pelaje gris. Ambos esquivábamos a los monos que se atrevían atacarnos pero de repente escuchamos la pequeña risa de un mono que venía corriendo para poder atraparnos_

_Perla dio el primer paso para comenzar a correr pero estire mi pata para que la cadena se convierta en una trampa. El pequeño mono travieso no vio lo sucedido y cayó en mi trampa terminando golpeando a uno de sus compañeros que estaban a punto de golpear a un pequeño pájaro_

\- "Gracias caballero" - agradeció Perla en un tono gracioso inclinándose ante Blu como si fuera una verdadera dama de baile

\- "Jejeje ... no fue" - Blu no pudo terminar su oración gracias al mismo mono de pelaje marron que lo tumbo por sorpresa - "¡a donde crees que vas Guacamayo!" -

\- "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" - dijo Blu con un poco de miedo y asombro

\- "No quiero nada de ti" - respondió el Mono - "solo hago lo que me pido la Cacatúa" -

\- "¿Cacatúa?" -

_Ahora entendía el ataque sorpresa. Los Monos Tities fueron contratados como secuaces de Pepillo para poder capturarnos y llevarnos asía el. El mono de pelaje marrón estaba por noquearme pero Perla hizo el mismo movimiento que hice. estiro la cadena con su pata provocando que mi pata se levantara y golpeara la parte más sensible del mono mientras se retorcía de dolor Perla mostraba una cara de orgullo por su actuación_

\- "Estamos a mano" - hablo Perla levantando a Blu del suelo

\- "Gracias" - agradeció Blu con un poco de rubor

\- "Chicos tienen que salir de aquí" - dijo Pedro interrumpiendo el momento de Blu y Perla. mientras montaba un mono como si fuera un toro mecánico

\- "Los alcanzare en el tranvía chicos" - hablo Rafael mientras luchaba con un mono - "fallaste" - celebro Rafael al ver que el mono se golpeó con la una de las cajas

_La perqueña pero ruidosa campana del tranvía comenzó a sonar. indicando que estaba pasando en el puente Acueducto Carioca. Perla y yo comenzamos a correr hacia el puente pero una vez más los monos se interpretaron en nuestro camino_

\- "¿A dónde creen que van los tortolitos?" - hablo uno de los monos acompañado con sus amigos

\- "Eso no es asunto maldito mono apestoso" - Contesto Perla mirando al Mono seriamente y dispuesta a luchar con el

\- "¡Atrápenlos!" - ordeno el mismo mono

\- "¿Necesitan un aventón?" - hablo la espátula rosada tomando la cadena de Blu y Perla para llevarlos al tranvía

_Gracias a ese sujeto logramos escapar de los monos, pero no fue tan fácil como se esperaba ya que uno de los monos tomo mi ala y formo una cadena con sus compañeros Titíes. Todos los monos se unieron para formar una cadena larga y el último mono se sostuvo de una soga para evitar que escapáramos_

_Aunque estaba flotando boca abajo logre ver a Nico lanzar su tapa de boleta como un boomerang así el mono que sostenía mi ala golpeando con mucho éxito y gracias al golpe el mono me soltó y pudimos llegar al tranvía con la ayuda de la espátula rosada_

\- "Wooo ... Jejeje ..." - celebraba Perla flotando boca abajo mirando desde las alturas la pelea de los monos

\- "Guay ... Jajajaja ..." - celebro Blu estando en el mismo estado que Perla mientras miraba a Rafael, Nico y Pedro volando asía el

\- "Aquí los dejo" - hablo el macho de plumas rosadas soltando a Blu y Perla en la cima del tranvía

\- "¡Gracias!" - agradeció Blu

\- "No hay problema y por cierto mi nombre es Kipo" - se despidió Kipo alejándose de los Guacamayos

\- "¡Eso estuvo perfecto!" - celebro Pedro aterrizando el tranvía con Nico y Rafael

\- "¡Más que perfecto!" - contesto Blu recordando lo sucedido

\- "Exacto" - agrego Perla dándole un pequeño empujón a Blu

\- "Ustedes son como fuego y hielo" - hablo Rafael al ver el gran equipo que formaban Blu y Perla

\- "Trueno y rayo" - hablo Nico haciendo un movimiento de ataque

\- "Hipee y Hop" - agrego Pedro haciendo un movimiento de baile

\- "Queso y chispas" - Dijo Blu mostrando una sonrisa, pero todos se quedarán confundidos con lo que quiso decir - "Es una palabra de Minnesota" - hablo una vez más citando la duda a sus amigos

\- "Vez todo lo que dices no tiene sentido" - repitió Rafael la misma palabra mientras disfrutaban el paseo con sus amigos caminando en la cima del tranvía

\- "Oye gran forma de defenderte" - felicitaba Perla a Blu recordando la trampa que le hizo al mono

\- "Yo digo lo mismo que tu" - contesto Blu recordando la pelea

\- "Hacemos un buen equipo" -

\- "Si jejeje ..." -

_Al ver que Perla intenta hacer una conversación conmigo. Rafael, Nico y Pedro se alejaron de nosotros para que pudiéramos hablar de lo sucedido y creo que sabían que Perla y yo establecimos un punto de vista de un pequeño beso en el club_

\- "Nunca pensé que fueras un buen bailarín" - dijo Perla recordando el baile que hizo Blu en el Club

\- "Tampoco yo ..." - respondió Blu con una sonrisa - "bueno en realidad esta es la primera vez que bailo en público

\- "También yo ..." - comento Perla - "bueno en realidad ... es la primera vez que bailo con un macho" - esa última palabra provocaron que las mejillas de Perla se sonrojaran

\- "¿Enserio?" - pregunto Blu y Perla asintió a la pregunta de su amigo - "te lo pregunto porque también es la primera vez que bailo con alguien" - esa frase hizo que el macho azul se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso

_Definitivamente no estaba equivocado con mi respuesta. Los mismos sentimientos amorosos estaban regresando a mi cuerpo provocando que me pusiera nervioso con Perla ¿esto es algo natural? estar cerca de una chica de la cual estás enamorado ¿te provoca nervios y cosquillas en el estómago? o como muchos dicen maripositas revocando alrededor de tu barriga._

\- "¿Quieres sentarte haya?" - Hablo Perla en un tono dulce llamando a la atención de Blu señalando la parte del frente del tranvía - "Así disfrutamos del paseo y descansamos un poco" -

\- "Claro" - contesto Blu con un poco de nerviosismo

\- "Este tipo de transporte es menos peligro que una de las máquinas voladoras que utilizamos para llegar a la ciudad" -

\- "Se llama tranvía y funciona con la electricidad" - corrigió Blu

\- "¿Tranvía?" -

\- "Si así se llama el vehículo" -

\- "Que nombre tan extraños les ponen a los objetos ¿no crees?" -

_Ambos nos sentamos en la punta del tranvía pero al ver que el espacio era muy pequeño comencé a ponerme más nervioso. Porque se lo que sucede cuando te sientas en un lugar pequeño en un autobús público. Aunque esto era un tranvía también puede pasar lo mismo principalmente si te sientas con la chica de la que estás enamorado._

_Durante quince minutos, Perla y yo estuvimos hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se atravesara en nuestro paseo no tenia el valor de hablar sobre lo sucedido en el club y creo que Perla tampoco. Estará molesta por lo sucedido, talvez estará confundida por sus acciones o tal vez ... solo tal vez ... sienta atracción hacia mi_

_Ya no teníamos más cosas que decir así que ambos nos quedamos callados y seguimos disfrutando del paseo en el tranvía. Al quedarme callado ante ella los latidos de mi corazón y mis nervios se volvían cada vez más grandes mi ala izquierda estaba apoyada a una distancia del ala derecha de Perla_

_No me atrevo a mirarla de frente a frente, no tengo ni idea de qué decir, observe cualquier cosa para evitar tener contacto con los ojos de Perla pensar demasiado en ella provocando un sudor en mis alas. Gracias al silencio logre escuchar un pequeño pitido de Rafael lentamente di la vuelta para ver lo que quería decirme_

\- "Ve con ella ..." - hablo Rafael juntando sus dos alas demostrándole a Blu que se acercara a Perla y tomara su ala

\- "Descuida sé lo que tengo que hacer" - hablo Blu en voz baja después de ver la señal de su amigo

\- "Suerte" -

_Lentamente acerque mi ala para poder tener contacto con el ala de Perla y logre sentir la punta de su ala junto a la mía provocando que mi estómago se revoloteara de mariposas y por instinto levante mi ala para poder abrazar a Perla olvidándome del sudor que tenía. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo aleje mi ala y fingí tener calor para no meterme en problemas_

\- "Ammm ... Blu ..." - hablo Perla con voz preocupada

\- "Off ... si que hace calor" - Dijo Blu con un poco de miedo y finjiendo tener calor sacudiendo su ala - "Creo que estoy sudando no creí que fuera biológicamente posible pero mira" - Blu alzo una de sus alas demostrándole a Perla que no mentía con el calor que tenía (no lo tomen a mal)

\- "Wooaaa ..." - dijo Perla sorprendida de ver la ala de Blu sudada

\- "¿Si es extraño no lo crees?" - pregunto Blu sin dejar de mostrarle su ala sudada a Perla

\- "Un poco" -

\- "Espero que este calor se calme" - Blu baja su ala

\- "Si ... también ... digo lo mismo" - comento Perla intentando ignorar lo sucedido

_Inesperadamente un pequeño pero hermoso silbido comenzó un sonar en nuestro paseo. Era Nico que comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción para llamar nuestra atención y poner más interesante nuestro paseo incomodo_

**(No pondré toda la letra de la canción ya que no se escuche muy bien como en la escena del club de samba pero si adoran la canción de Nico pueden escucharla para imaginarse la escena y la narración de Blu)**

_Mientras escuchamos la canción de Nico Rafael voló cerca de los árboles que contenían hermosas flores rosadas y lanzo algunos pétalos para hacer el paseo más romántico. Sabía lo que trataban de hacer Nico y Rafael pero no sabía qué decir quedaría en ridículo al intentar abrazarla creo que dar el primer paso no es lo mío_

\- "Wooo ... que hermoso atardecer" - hablo Perla mirando el cambio que hacia el cielo y los pétalos que flotaban

-"Si…"-

\- "Hace tiempo que no veo una hermosa puesta de sol" -

\- "Si realmente es una linda puesta de sol nunca veo estos tipos de atardeceres en Minnesota" -

\- "No hay nada más hermoso que esto" -

_La última palabra de Perla era falsa porque si hay algo más hermoso que un atardecer. era ella misma lo más hermoso para mí pero no tenía el valor para decírselo. Nico seguía cantando a una distancia de nosotros mientras mirábamos el atardecer_

_Una vez más Rafael hizo un pequeño pitido para llamar mi atención_

\- "Psssh… Blu aquí abajo" - hablo Rafael volando abajo del tranvía en el lado izquierdo de Blu - "dile a Perla que tienes unos ojos hermosos" -

\- "Excelente, buena idea" - Contesto Blu en voz baja y miro a Perla para decir las palabras que le aconsejo Rafael - "Tengo unos hermosos ojos" -

\- "Ammm ... si claro son lindos" - contesto Perla mirando a Blu de manera extraña

_Una vez más hice el ridículo con Perla su cara me lo dije todo. Rafael logro escuchar lo sucedido y volvia hablarme de nuevo pero esta vez su voz se escuchaba un poco más fuerte_

\- "No" - aclaro Rafael llamando nuevamente la atención de Blu - "sus ojos ... Los ojos de ella" -

\- "Lo que quise decir es ... que tus ojos ... tus ojos son tan hermosos" - Blu mira a Perla intentando no ponerse nervioso. Provocando que Perla se sonroje con sus cumplidos

\- "los míos no se ven tan mal pero los tuyos son más lindos, apuesto a que puedes ver con ellos" -

\- "Ammmm ... si eso creo y tu también vez muy bien con tus ojos" - respondió Perla pero en el fondo estaba contenta con las palabras de Blu

\- "Blu ..." - hablo una vez más Rafael con Blu - "solo dile lo que sientes" -

_Rafael tenia razón. tengo que decirle a Perla la verdad corriendo el riesgo de ser atacado me atreví a hablar sin ningún temor_

\- "solo deja que hable tu corazón" - Rafael hablo una vez mas y se alejó de Blu para que habla con Perla sin interrupción

\- "Perla ..." - hablo Blu con más tranquilidad

-"Si…?"-

\- "Lo que ocurrió de decirte. Es que yo ..." - inesperadamente un pequeño pétalo rosado entro en el pico de Blu provocando un ahogamiento

\- "Awww ... que tierno te pusiste nervioso" - interrumpió Perla al escuchar a los pequeños ahogos de voz de Blu, pero al ver que en verdad se estaba ahogando comenzó a preocuparse - "ah ... no te ahogas de verdad" - Perla sujeto a Blu de la cintura para ayudarlo a respirar - "tranquilo ... tranquilo esto no te va doler" -

_Perla creyó que estaba ahogandome con mis palabras cuando en realidad un pétalo se metió en mi pico. Perla Comenzó a hacer presión con mi cuerpo para evitar que me ahogara más. Perla tenía una fuerza inexplicable que con un solo apretón mis ojos podría salir de mi cara en menos de un minuto el pétalo salió disparado de mi garganta y continuo flotando con el resto de las flores_

\- "off .. (respiracion agitada)". - respiraba Perla agitadamente después de salvar la vida de Blu - "¿estás bien?" -

\- "Si ... (Tos leve) estoy bien" - contesto Blu intentando recuperar la conciencia - "gracias ..." -

\- "¿Te pusiste nervioso al hablar conmigo?" - preguntó Perla con un tono tristeza - "¿verdad? -

\- "No es tu culpa es solo que ..." -

\- "¿Tu que ...?" -

_Este accidente provoco que Perla se sintiera culpable cuando en realidad era mi culpa debí decirle mis sentimientos cuanto tuve la oportunidad_

\- "Si me puse nervioso" - respondió Blu - "pero no es tu culpa Perla la verdad es que eres la primera chica que conozco y no es fácil para mi hablar con alguien más aparte de mí mismo" -

\- "Entiendo" - contesto Perla - "a mi también me pasa lo mismo hace tiempo que no tengo una conversación con alguien no es fácil vivir solo verdad" -

\- "Si principalmente si eres el último de tu especie" -

\- "Jejeje ..." -

_No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había anochecido y de los pétalos de flores que habían desaparecido. El tranvía hizo una última parada indicándonos que el recorrido había terminado_

\- "Chicos aquí es donde nos bajamos" - aviso Rafael bajando del tranvía con Nico y Pedro

\- "Bueno sigamos adelante" - hablo Perla cambiando la conversación

_Con mucho cuidado bajamos del tranvía gracias a las escaleras que estaban instaladas en el fondo esta vez tuvimos más cuidado con la cadena. Al bajar del tranvía observamos un viejo taller de mecánica, un paso más de ser libres con la ayuda del amigo Rafael_

_Luis_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo queridos lectores. Espero que este mes sea mucho mejor les deseo un gran comienzo de semana. Sus comentarios y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras estén relacionados con la historia) estaré publicando más capítulos estos días así que este atentos atentos porque casi estamos al final de esta historia**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	14. LA DECISION CORRECTA

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Antes de que lean el capítulo me gustaría dar un pequeño anuncio: al estar mucho tiempo con el celular tengo un dolor en mi pulgar izquierdo (desde el año pasado) también al estar mucho tiempo en la computadora escribiendo como una secretaria (gracias a mis clases de mecanografía) tengo un fuerte dolor de espalda con todo esto quiero decir que no podre publicar por un buen tiempo cuando termine con "Accidentally In Love" tomare un descanso de 15 días y actualizaré cada dos semanas secundaria Blue Sky**

**Realmente me apena dejar de escribir pero llevo tiempo con este dolor y lo mejor es que me aleje un poco de la tecnología para poder recuperarme sin nada más que decir los dejare leer el capitulo**

* * *

**LE DECICSION CORRECTA**

* * *

_Me preguntaba cómo era el amigo de Rafael y también porque vivía en la ciudad en un pequeño taller mecánico de autos. Seguí sin poder creer que habíamos llegado tan rápido con Luis ahora las cosas habían cambiado estaba desesperado por volver con Linda pero ahora estaba desanimado ya que no volvería a ver a Perla una vez que rompamos la cadena con la ayuda de Luis_

\- "Muy bien chicos aquí estamos" - hablo Rafael después de ver a Blu y Perla bajar del tranvía - "les presento el taller mecánico de Luis" -

\- "Espero que Luis este en su taller" - hablo Nico volando arriba del portón del taller con Pedro

\- "Conociéndolo no querrá perderse el carnaval" - comento Pedro

_Perla y yo caminamos al portón de metal que estaba cerrado con cadenas y candados que protegían el taller gracias a nuestro tamaño pudimos entrar sin ningún conflicto claro después de darle el primer paso a Perla como todo un caballero_

\- "Gracias" - agradeció Perla entrando al taller

\- "No hay problema de heno" -

\- "Por fin llegamos" -

\- "Si al fin" - celebro Blu con un poco de animo

\- "Estamos con Luis" -

\- "Una larga pero entretenida aventura" -

\- "Ha llegado la hora" - celebro la hembra Spix - "Supongo que estas cosas no pasan en tu Messota" -

\- "¿Messota?" - pregunto Blu y recordo que esa palabra era muy parecida a Minnesota - "espera lo dices por Minnesota

\- "Si" - contesto Perla con una pequeña carcajada

\- "Que buen chiste jejeje…. Realmente fue un gran chiste" -

\- "Luis ... estas aquí" - hablo Rafael llamando a su amigo - "oye amigo quiero que conozcas a unos nuevos amigos" -

_Inesperadamente un Bulldog salió de la parte delantera de un viejo auto ladrando y mostrando una cara depredadora persiguiendo a Nico y Pedro por todo el taller. Al ver que Nico y Pedro se alejaban el Bulldog dejo de molestarlos y comenzó a perseguirnos. El canino era más rápido que nosotros y termino tumbándonos al suelo y mirándonos con mucha amenazaba escurriendo saliva que posiblemente contenga gérmenes y rabia_

\- "¡Ah ...!" - Grito Perla al ver la cara Bulldog cerca de ella

\- "Ahmmm ... Lindo ... lindo perrito" - Hablo Blu con miedo pero al ver una pisca de la baba del Perro a punto de caer en su rostro cerró los ojos y espero su destino

(Regurgitación)

\- "Jajaja ... los engañe a los dos" - hablo el Bulldog cambiando su cara de seriedad a felicidad

\- "Ahhh ... que" - hablaron Blu y Perla con un poco de miedo

\- "Pude haberlos devorado pero no lo hice" - comento el perro regurgitando su salida - "¿pero debería?" -

\- "Ya te divertiste Luis" - Rafael con una pequeña carcajada aterrizando en el suelo - "deja de asustar a mis amigos" -

\- "Hola Rafi ..." - Luis corre hacia Rafael sin dejar de escurrir saliva

\- "Espera ... espera" - suplico el Tucán pero era tarde Luis lo tomo con sus dos patas y le dio un fuerte abrazo con baba incluida

\- "¿Dónde estuviste?" - pregunto Luis rompiendo el abrazo con su amigo - "te ves muy bien amigo" -

\- "Espera un momento" - interrumpió Perla el encuentro de los viejos amigos - "¿Luis es un bulldog?" - pregunto con un poco de decepción

_Estaba de acuerdo con la pregunta de Perla ya que pensábamos que Luis era un pájaro. para ser un perro adulto y maduro se comportó como un pequeño cachorro inocente y travieso_

\- "Tienes algo en contra de los perros" - protestó Luis intentando no ser grosero con la chica azul

\- "Solo cuando me babean la cara" - contesto Perla con seriedad

\- "Es un problema médico" - dijo Luis con un poco de tristeza recordando su mayor defecto

\- "Por favor amigo no te sientas mal" - animo Rafael a su amigo canino

\- "Ella fue cruel conmigo" - Luis hace el pequeño sonido que hacen los perros cada vez que están tristes

\- "Amigo por favor necesitamos tu ayuda con esto" - Rafael se acerca a Blu y Perla mostrándole la cadena a Luis

\- "Una cadena" -

\- "¿Crees que puedas romperla?" - pregunto Blu

\- "Por supuesto que si amigo" - contesto Luis - "síganme" -

_Después del encuentro temeroso Perla y yo seguimos a Luis sin ningún temor de ser devorado. El Bulldog nos llevó a una mesa enorme de metal donde tenía una cortadora bastante afilada instalada en medio. observe en algunos dibujos animados que las herramientas de construcción no eran peligrosas, pero nunca habla si un cortador de metal puede ser peligroso para las aves. ambos mirábamos los enormes pero filosóficos picos de la cortadora de metal con nuestras mirabas sabíamos que este objeto era bastante peligroso_

\- "¿Están listos chicos?" - pregunto Luis mientras esperaba una mascarilla de metal colgando en la parte trasera de su cabeza

\- "¿Crees que esta cosa es muy segura?" - pregunto Blu con un poco de miedo

\- "Si amigo no se asusten" - contesto Luis poniéndose la mascarilla de metal para proteger su cara - "si algo sale mal hablen muy fuerte porque no oigo muy bien con esta cosa" -

\- "Okey" - Guacamayos de contestaron los dos Spix

\- "Oye Rafi ... enciende el interruptor" - Ordeño el Bulldog a su amigo Rafael estando serca del interruptor de electricidad

\- "¡Interruptor!" - Hablo Perla con un poco de miedo preguntándose que es un interruptor

\- "Tranquilos es un profesional" - hablo Rafael calmando a la pareja de Guacamayos Azules que seguía asustada

_Rafael obedeció la orden de Luis y encendió el interruptor de electricidad logrando que la cortadora de metal funcionara. El ruido era tan aterrador y bastante escandaloso que nos asustó no sabíamos si esta era la forma más fácil de romper la cadena pero ya no había vuelta atrás llegamos hasta aquí y conseguiremos lo que queríamos_

\- "No quiero ver" - hablo Nico tapándose el rostro con la tapa de soda que utiliza como sombrero a una distancia de Blu y Perla

\- "Intenten no moverse porque no veo muy bien con esta cosa" - advirtió una vez más el Bulldog con voz fuerte

\- "Espera ... espera" -rogaba Blu

\- "Luis alto ... alto" - suplicaba Perla

_Por más que gritáramos Luis no nos escuchaba debido al ruido de la cortadora de metal. Luis comenzó a empujarnos hacia la cortadora de metal con la ayuda de su cabeza que estaba protegida con un casco oscuro. mientras su saliva goteaba en la mesa y sin ver las consecuencias el mismo Luis término resbalándose con su propia saliva provocando un empuje más fuerte hacia la cortadora de metal_

_El miedo hacia la cortadora hizo que Perla saliera volando olvidándose que seguia encadenada conmigo. Comencé a gritar al ver más de cerca la cortadora de metal, Perla se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y se sujetó de una lámpara que colgaba en el techo evitando que terminará en pedazos pero la lámpara comenzó a equilibrarse y eso provocó que me acercara más a la cortadora de metal. El balanceo de la lámpara hizo que mi cuerpo se arrastrara muy cerca de la cortadora en pleno movimiento. tuve mucha suerte de salir vivo pero no dejaba de balancearme y tampoco dejaba de gritar_

\- "¡Oigan donde están!" - pregunto Luis al no sentir los cuerpos de Blu y Perla cerca de su cara

\- "Ahhh ..." - gritaba Blu siendo balanceado por la lámpara donde Perla se fijaba apoyaba

\- "¡Demonios esta cosa se trabo!" - maldijo Rafael intentando apagar la cortadora con el interruptor

\- "¡Cuidado!" - advirtió Pedro a Luis al ver que Blu se acercaba a el

\- "¡Regalo donde!" - pregunto Luis pero Blu empujo a Luis cerca de la cortadora pero gracias al casco protector no salido herido de la cabeza

\- "Ahhh ... no ... no ... no ..." - grito Blu sin dejar de ser balanceado

\- "Oh ... oh ..." -

_El balanceo era bastante fuerte que Perla ya no podía sujetarse de la lámpara y ambos fuimos lanzados hasta __estrellárnos con Luis. El golpe fue muy potente que quedamos colgados boca abajo gracias a los dientes filosóficos de Luis que sujetaban la cadena, la baba del Bulldog comenzó a caer en la cadena hasta llegar a nuestras patas que seguian colgando al ser tan resbaladiza la misma baba de Luis término liberándonos de la cadena. __despues de que la baba de Luis nos separara Perla y yo terminanos cayendo al suelo_

\- "Quítenme esto ... quítenme esto" - dijo Luis al sentir la cadena en su boca - "ufff ... hash ..." - Luis termino lanzando la cadena asía la cortadora de metal logrando que se trabara y detuviera el ruido

\- "Uhg ... que asco" - hablo Blu al ver su pata cubierta de baba de perro pero al darse cuenta de ya no estaba encadenado su cara cambio - "pero soy libre ... Perla ... Perla somos libres" - celebro el Macho Azul - "con Baba pero libres, posiblemente contaminados pero libres, puedes creer que todo ..."

\- "Wooo ... Hoho ... Wooo ..." - celebraba Perla con mucha felicidad volando alrededor del taller al saber que era libre de nuevo

_Ver a Perla volar y celebrar de felicidad alrededor del taller me hizo entender que estaba muy contenta de poder recuperar su libertad de nuevo y también me hizo entender que no le interesaba saber nada de mi_

\- "Oh ... si ... Woooo ... Jajaja ..." - Perla vuela cerca de Nico y Pedro - "¡vengan chicos vámonos!" -

\- "¡Pero que estamos aquí hoy es día de carnaval!" - hablo Nico con mucha emoción volando hacia la salida del taller con Perla

\- "Wooo ... Juuu ..." - celebro el cardenal volando al lado de sus amigos

\- "Lo logramos" - celebro Rafael volando con sus amigos saliendo del taller de Luis

\- "Wooo ... si ... extrañaba sentir el aire bajo mis plumas" - hablo Perla con mucha pasión respirando el aire fresco

\- "Jajaja ... ese es el espíritu" - dijo Pedro

_Sin darse cuenta de mi presencia Salí del taller olvidándome de la baba que tenía en mis patas. Ver a Perla y los chicos volando, celebrando en el cielo nocturno me hizo recordar mi debilidad pero lo que más me dolía pero también me alegraba era ver a Perla cantando en el aire sin nada de qué preocuparse._

_Mis pensamientos de tristeza y felicidad fueron interrumpidos por Luis que salía del taller y se acercó a mí para observar lo sucedido_

\- "Si ... sé cómo te sientes" - hablo Luis interrumpió los pensamientos de Blu mientras miraba el cielo - "verlos desde aquí volando hace que quieras perseguirlos y tomarlos con el hocico para masticarles ... la cabeza ..." - Luis hizo un pequeño lamido demostrando lo hambriento que estaba pero inmediatamente grabado que las aves son sus amigas no comida - "no ... es ... cierto solo bromeaba con perseguirlos basta" -

_No escuche ninguna de las palabras de Luis debido a mis sentimientos amorosos que se volvieron dolorosos al ver a Perla volando de felicidad_

\- "Porque no vas con ellos" - pregunto Luis - "debe ser grandioso volar y ser perseguido por depredadores que comen ..." -

\- "No se volar" - contesto Blu con una voz ahogada

\- "Oh ..." - contesto Luis con un poco de pena y para no herir más al pájaro azul cambio el tema - "mejor ... me iré preparando para el carnaval" - Luis se aleja de Blu y regresa a su taller

_Perla era mas hermosa volando y cantando de felicidad como el verdadero ángel que era para mí. Ella se merecía algo mejor, se merecía un macho fuerte, apuesto, valiente y atractivo como compañero no un ave torpe, doméstica y nerd que no sabe volar. sin dar un aviso de despedida me aleje del taller y comencé a caminar hacia la ciudad para poder buscar a Linda. mi cabeza me dijo que me fuera de aquel lugar, pero mi corazón me dijo que le confesara mis sentimientos a Perla corriendo el riesgo de ser rechazado_

\- "Oye a dónde vas" - hablo Perla volando cerca de Blu al ver que se alejaba de todos - "espérame Blu" - Perla aterrizando en el suelo y comienza a caminar con el

\- "¿Blu?" - pregunto Perla con un poco de preocupación al ver que el macho azul no dijo ninguna palabra - "¿Blu que te pasa estas bien?" -

\- "Sí ..." - contesto Blu fingiendo una sonrisa - "todo está perfecto regresaras a la selva tropical y yo regresaremos con Linda como habíamos acordado" -

\- "¡Tortolos!" - interrumpió Nico la conversación de Blu y Perla aterrizando en una señal de alto con Pedro - "¡dejen de parlotear y comenzar a aletear vámonos!" -

\- "Estaba pensando que si tal vez yo ...

\- "¿Querrías venir conmigo a Minnesota?" - comento Blu intentando no emocionarse con la supuesta pregunta de Perla - "entonces tendria que hacerte una bufanda" -

\- "No ... es ... a lo que me refería" -

\- "Escucha Perla creo que no puedo pasar toda mi vida caminando y seguiéndote todo el tiempo" - aclaro el macho azul mostrándole la espalda a la hembra Spix

\- "Yo no tengo la culpa de que no vueles" - dijo Perla hiriendo los sentimientos de Blu

\- "Eso dolió" - susurro Pedro

_Aunque las palabras de Perla fueron hirientes eran la pura verdad no somos el uno para el otro ambos tenemos un pensamiento diferente y un estilo de vida diferente. Mi corazón seguía insistiendo en que hable __con ella y le digiera mis sentimientos pero mi cabeza me dijo lo contrario ella merece ser feliz con un macho salvaje sin una ave doméstica y tenía razón así que escuche mi cabeza y herí Perla con mis palabras_

\- "Oigan ... oigan amigos no discutan" - interrumpió Rafael el pequeño conflicto - "porque no aclaran las cosas con más tranquilidad" - propuso el Tucán - "solo sean completamente sinceros" -

\- "Sinceros" - contesto Blu - "muy bien puedo ser sincero. En primer lugar no pertenezco aquí la verdad no deseaba venir a Brasil y saben que ..." - Blu intento no ponerse sentimental con sus palabras - "¡odio la samba ! "-

\- "Ah ..." - jadeo Rafael sorprendido por las palabras de Blu

\- "No ..." - grito Nico haciendo un pequeño llanto

\- "Oye eso si fue doloroso" - dijo Pedro mirando a Blu seriamente mientras abrazaba a su amigo canario

\- "Me destrozo el corazón" - interrumpió el canario con lágrimas en los ojos

\- "Si ya lo dije además todas las canciones suenan exactamente igual ... Tico Taco ya, ya, ya, Tico Taco ya, ya, ya ... Búa" - Dijo Blu haciendo movimientos ridículos demostrando que todo lo que vio en Río era asqueroso

\- "Entonces si no querías venir aquí porque fingiste estar enamorado dentro de la jaula enorme" - pregunto Perla con firmeza

\- "Solo lo hice por Linda pero es un error que no volverá a cometer" - Respondió Blu con el mismo tono que Perla

\- "Eres tan fastidioso lo sabias" -

\- "Así soy yo y se no te gusta ¿¡porque no te largas volando !?" - Blu alza sus alas demostrándole a Perla que debería irse

\- "¡Bien me largo!" - Contesto Perla intentando no entrar en llanto - "¿Sabes algo? A mí tampoco me gusta estar enamorado de alguien que no sabe volar ¡Hasta nunca Mascota!" - esa fue la última palabra de Perla y salió volando

\- "Chicos ... chicos ... esperen no se separen ustedes son el uno para el otro" - Hablo Rafael después de la fuerte discusión de los pájaros azules - "Tú eres su Julieta y él es tu Romeo" - Rafael mira a Perla volando y alejándose sin escuchar ninguna de sus palabras - "bueno ambos mueren al final pero si me comprendes" -

_Al recordar la miraba que hizo Perla durante nuestra discusión me hizo sentir mal por dentro pero sabía que ella sería feliz sin mí. Además ella misma lo dijo no tiene la culpa de que no pueda volar eso es un problema mío no soy apuesto, no soy valiente, no soy salvaje y no se volar_

_Seguí caminado por la vereda publica era extraño no ver a la gente paseando por las calles de Río supuse que todos estarían en el carnaval. Como no había ningún ruido escuche unos aleteos detrás de mí era Rafael que comenzó a seguirme después de que fui del talller sin decir un adiós_

\- "Oye a dónde vas" - preguntaba Rafael volando a una distancia de Blu

\- "Rafael por favor ..." - Hablo Blu intentando no ser grosero con su amigo Tucán

\- "Porque dijiste esas palabras" - Rafael aterriza en el suelo y camina cerca de Blu - "ella estaba dispuesta a estar contigo" -

\- "No es verdad" - negó Blu con un poco de tristeza - "además vas en la dirección contraria el carnaval es hacia allá" -

\- "No voy a ir al carnaval, yo iré a casa" - aclaro el Tucán sin dejar de ser paciente con su amigo Azul

\- "¿Pero creí que amabas el carnaval?" -

\- "Eso es verdad pero amo más a mi familia" - contesto Rafael sin dejar de sonreír - "y es una decisión que tome con esto" - Rafael señala el corazón de Blu - "no con esto" - por último señalado la cabeza del macho azul

_Como si Rafael hubiera leido mis pensamientos. una vez más el Tucan tenia razón había pensado con la cabeza cuando en realidad debí escuchar mi corazón pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Perla vivirá feliz en la selva y nadie le impedirá disfrutara del viento bajo sus alas_

_eso era suficiente para mi si ella es feliz yo también estaré feliz. Nuestra pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de Nico y Pedro que venían volando agitadamente_

\- "¡Blu ...! ¡Blu ...!" - repitieron Nico y Pedro acercándose a Blu y Rafael

\- "Aquí estas" - hablo el obeso cardenal intentando recuperar energía - "Perla ... Fue ... Fue ..." -

\- "¿Fue que?" - insistió Blu con desesperación

\- "¡Fue atacada por una enorme Cacatúa!" - comento Pedro

\- "¡Con unas enormes garras de ninja!" - agrego Nico

\- "El punto es que la fe y horrorosa Cacatúa la tomo del cuello y le dijo (Voz malvada) vendrás conmigo linda princesa" -

\- "Y ella le dijo (Voz de mujer fresita) no soy tu princesa ya déjame" - agrego Pedro haciendo el movimiento de una mujer payasa y exagerada

\- "¡Basta!" - interrumpió Blu una vez más - "solo díganme donde esta Perla" -

\- "Se la llevó al carnaval" - respondió Pedro - "la misma Cacatúa lo dijo" -

_Gracias a mis acciones Perla fue secuestrada por Pepillo, nunca pensé que volveríamos a seber de Pepillo después de pelear con sus complices en el club. Tenía que hacer lo correcto ya no me importaba buscar a Linda. Ahora lo que más me importaba era Perla que posiblemente estaría siendo torturada por Pepillo_

\- "Esta ciudad está llena de Aves delincuentes" - Dijo Pedro con un poco de miedo y asombro

\- "¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?" - preguntó Nico

\- "Iré a rescatarla" - Contesto Blu con voz firme y comenzó a caminar regresando a la dirección donde se encontró el carnaval

\- "¿Estás loco o que !?" - interrumpió Pedro volando cerca de Blu - "¡no tienes idea del tamaño de las garras de esa Ave!" -

\- "¿Estás seguro Blu?" - cuestionó Rafael volviendo a perseguir a Blu

\- "Muy seguro" - aclaro Blu sin dejar de caminar

\- "Entonces voy contigo" - se postuló Rafael

\- "Rafael tú también ..." - interrumpió Pedro

\- "Eva te arrancara las plumas si se entera que fuiste al carnaval" - advirtió el canario

\- "Ella me entendera. Además no voy al carnaval" - corrigió Rafael - "voy a ayudar a un amigo" - el Tucán mira al Guacamayo Azul

\- "¿Me vas a ayudar a pesar de todo lo que dije?" - sorprendió Blu sorprendido por la solidaridad de Rafael

\- "Claro que si además yo sé qué harías lo mismo por mí" - contesto Rafael poniendo su ala en el hombro de Blu

\- "Bueno ya llegamos hasta aquí así que rescatemos a Perla" - hablo Nico con mucho animo

\- "Está bien estoy dentro" - agrego Pedro siendo positivo de nuevo - "iré con ustedes" -

\- "Será como una misión de rescate" - comento el pequeño canario - "un rescate muy peligroso" - esa palabra la dijo con un poco de miedo

\- "Chicos regresaron por mi" - celebro Luis levantándose del piso moviendo su cola de un lado a otro al ver a sus amigos pájaros regresando al más alto - "sabía que no me hubieran querido" -

\- "¿Abandonar?" - preguntaron Nico, Pedro y Rafael

\- "Lindo disfraz amigo" - hablo Pedro dandole un cumplido al ver a Luiz disfrazado para el carnaval

\- "Luis necesito que me lleves al carnaval" - interrumpió Blu acercándose al Bulldog - "tenemos que encontrar a Perla" -

\- "¿¡Iremos juntos al carnaval !?" - pregunto el Bulldog celebrando de alegría - "que bien, que bien, que bien" -

\- "Si ... si ... Lo que digas" - comento Blu con mucha desesperación subiendo al lomo del perro y colocándose en medio del sombrero de frutas - "ahora corre Luis corre, vamos a volar" -

\- "¡Carnaval aquí vamos!" - Hablo Luis con mucha emoción corriendo hacia la ciudad con Blu y sus amigos sin dejar de escurrir saliva - "Wooo ... Guau ... .." - inesperadamente un poco de saliva salpicaduras en la cara de Nico

\- "Oye ten cuidado Luis" - hablo Nico limpiándose su rostro lleno de baba de Perro - "casi me la trago" -

\- "Se van a mojar en este paseo" - aclaro el Bulldog con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de correr hacia el carnaval

_Estaba decidido en rescatar a Perla y nada me lo impedíiria. le debia una disculpa no debí herirla con mis palabras y esta vez escuchando a mi corazón tenia que confesarle que siento amor por ella desde el primer día en que nos conocimos en el aviario y que solo intentaba ayudarla en recuperar su libertad al fingir estar enamorados_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo queridos lectores. Agregue más conversación después de la pelea de Blu y Perla en la parte donde Rafael persigue a Blu para alargar el capítulo sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras están relacionados con la historia) una vez más lamento que tenga que dejar de publicar pero realmente necesario recuperarme del dolor**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	15. CULPABLE DE TODO LO SUCEDIDO

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Alejarme de la computadora por una semana me calmo un poco el dolor pero eso no quiere decir que seguiré publicando seguidamente (este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde el mes pasado) apenas puedo hacer las notas del autor y ya me duele mi pulgar espero que les guste el capítulo estamos a punto de terminar esta lectura les deseo mucha suerte con todo esto de la cuarentena y procurar no TOSER en la calle porque si no la gente dira 3312 tenemos un 3312 (Monster. Inc. XD) y te llevaran al IMSS el hospital más cabron de México y no le digo en un buen sentido jejejeje ...**

* * *

**CULPABLE DE TODO LO SUCEDIDO**

* * *

_La velocidad de Luis no era tan potente como la de un jaguar pero era lo suficientemente rápido para llegar al carnaval. Diez minutos después llegamos al centro de la ciudad donde más de cien personas se reunieron para celebrar la fiesta más grande del mundo "el carnaval de Brasil" habian demasiados carros alegóricos que no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, el ritmo de la música era bastante bueno que alboroteaban la cola de Luis el Bulldog_

\- "Esta música hace que mi cola se alborote" - hablo Luis bailando un poco. a través de las veredas que cerraban la calle donde muchos carros alegóricos y personas con diferentes disfraces desfilaban

\- "Demonios hay demasiados carros alegóricos que no sé por dónde empezar" - Maldijo Blu mientras veía diferentes tipos de autos con diferentes decoraciones

\- "Busquemos el carro alegórico más sospecho" - propuso Rafael - "nosotros buscamos en el aire y ustedes en la tierra" - Rafael va volando junto con Nico y Pedro

\- "¡Si misión de rescate!" - celebro Pedro entrando al carnaval con sus amigos

\- "Vamos Luis entra" - ordeno Blu a Luis

\- "¡Muévanse que aquí viene Luis el Bulldog!" - hablo Luis con mucha emoción saltando la vereda que bloquea la entrada del carnaval

_No sabía lo mismo de todos los carros era el más sospechoso todo se estaba normal en el desfile mucha gente cantaba, bailaba y aplaudía a cada alegórico que pasaba incluso los bailarines tenían disfraces diferentes con decoraciones visibles que atraían al público_

\- "¡Si ...!" - celebro Luis corriendo en medio del desfile - "vamos a volvernos locos" -

\- "Luis ... Luis primero el rescate y luego enloqueces" - aclaro el macho mirando a su amigo que seguía bailando - "muévete" - ordenaba Blu al escuchar el fuerte sonido de un tambor que tocaba un hombre

\- "A un lado bailarines" - advirtió a Luis atravesando a los bailarines derramando saliva en el piso

\- "Chicos ... Chicos" - hablo Rafael volando cerca de Luis y Blu - "ya revisamos los alegóricos de atrás ahora revisaremos los de adelante" -

_Luis continuaba corriendo en el centro del desfile sin dejar de escurrir baba en el camino provocando que los bailarines se resbalaran por el líquido resbaloso y pegajoso dándonos la ventaja de seguir corriendo sin ser bloqueados por los voluntarios que decidieron ser parte del carnaval_

\- "¡Este canino baila samba!" - dijo Luis con mucha emoción asustando a dos bailarinas que rodeaban un alegórico

\- "¡Cuidado!" - advirtió Blu a Luis al ver que un carro alegórico estaba por arrollarlos

\- "Mángame ... dios" - dijo Luis corriendo más rápido antes de ser arroyado

\- "Off ... estuvo cerca" - suspiro Blu - "vamos Luis continua" -

\- "Si señor" - obedeció el Bulldog

\- "¡Blu ...! ¡Blu ...!" -

_Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo era Linda que estaba llamándome a través de un carro alegórico donde muchas personas bailaban excepto ella que era cargada por dos bailarines. Como había demasiadas personas no estaba seguro si era Linda y para confirmarlo detuve a Luis con un pequeño apretón en sus mejillas_

\- "¡Blu….! ¡Blu aquí estoy!" - gritaba Linda detectando la atención de su Guacamayo mientras era cargada por dos bailarines disfrazados

\- "¿Oye que sucede?" - preguntó Luis al ser detenido por Blu

\- "¡Linda!" - fue lo único que dijo Blu

\- "No se supone que venimos a buscar a Perla" -

_No podría creerlo realmente era ella, todo este tiempo estuvo buscándome incluso se postuló para el carnaval cosa que me sorprendió, ya que Linda no es de bailar en público y tampoco es de vestirse muy descubiertamente ante la gente_

\- "¡Blu ...! ¡Blu ...!" - grito Rafael interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Macho Azul - "¡los encontramos!" -

\- "¡Es un carro disfrazado de Gallina!" - comento el cardenal

\- "¡Es el único alegórico más feo del desfile!" - dijo Nico

\- "¡Perla debe estar dentro de él!" - Termino la oración el Tucán - "¡Vamos!" -

_Linda y Perla me han feliz y ambas chicas son muy importantes en mi vida. Linda cuido de mi por quince años dándome amor y protección como una verdadera madre y Perla me había enseñado lo que significa vivir fuera de una jaula en dos días y también el significado de la amistad y el amor_

_Ambas chicas me hicieron sentir feliz, pero Perla era la que más me hizo feliz de no ser por ella nunca había conocido a Rafael, Nico, Pedro y Luis. Esta vez escuché a mi corazón y él me dijo que fuera por Perla y que nunca la dejara ir. Le di la orden a Luis para que corriera y continuara con nuestro rescate_

\- "¡Blu….! ¡Blu a dónde vas!" - gritaba Linda al ver que Blu se alejaba montando un Bulldog disfrazado - "¡espera no te vayas!" -

\- "Vaya amigo todo el mundo te quiere" - aclamo Luis sin dejar de correr

\- "Si ... Eso creo" -

\- "¡Blu ...! ¡Blu ...!" - continuaba gritando Linda

\- "¿Esa mujer es Linda?" - pregunto el Bulldog al escuchar los gritos de Linda

\- "Si es mi amiga" - contesto Blu con un poco de tristeza pero grabó que Perla era más importante que su amiga - "pero ella estará bien, continuemos con nuestra búsqueda" -

\- "¡A la orden!" -

_Luis continuaba corriendo a través del desfile cada vez que nos íbamos alejando dejábamos de escuchar la voz de Linda. Atravesamos un carro alegórico con la forma de una torre dorada hasta llegar a personas disfrazadas de Cocodrilos que realizan movimientos circulares con unas patinetas en el suelo. Desde lejos, Luis y yo observamos el carro que mencionó Rafael con los contrabandistas disfrazados de Gallinas y el mismo niño que nos secuestró con un desfraz de Huevo solo tenían que atravesar a unas personas que teníanban zancos para caminar en el desfile para poder alcanzarlos_

\- "Vaya ese carro es muchísimo más feo que yo" - dijo Luis mirando el carro disfrazado de gallina

\- "¡No te detengas Luis!" - animaba el macho Azul - "¡ya casi llegamos!" - inesperadamente uno de los bailarines golpeo a Blu con la cola de su disfraz

\- "Oye eso no está bien" - Luis se acercó al bailarín con disfraz de Cocodrilo y comenzó a morder la cola de su disfraz de cocodrilo

\- "¡Luis ...! ¡Luis ... deja eso!" - ordenaba Blu después de recuperarse del golpe

\- "Deixe-me ir, Deixe-me ir Bulldog" - hablaba el hombre con disfraz de cocodrilo con mucha desesperación al Bulldog que no dejaba de morder la cola de su disfraz verde

_Sin la ayuda de Luis no podría llegar al carro de los contrabandistas, observe a mí alrededor si algún vehículo u objeto que fuera rápido podría acercarme al alegórico de Gallina. Las patinetas que utilizaban los bailarines con disfraz de Cocodrilo eran lo suficientemente fuertes para alcanzar a los contrabandistas entonces tome prestada una de las patinetas y comencé a deslizarme con el resto de los bailarines y los zancos_

* * *

\- "¡Mamá ... mamá ...! ¡Mira allí está ... allí ... esta ... el pajarito Azul!" - gritaba la misma niña de la playa estando sentada en uno de los asientos del desfile viendo al pájaro azul con una patineta

\- "Hija ya lo hablamos no hay más pájaros azules porque están extintos ..." - la madre de la pequeña niña mira desde lejos a un ave azul pasando los zancos con la ayuda de una patineta cpsa que la dejo sorprendida

\- "¡Cuidado!" - advirtió la pequeña niña al ver que el Guacamayo Azul estaba a punto de ser aplasto por un zanco

\- "¿Porque hay un Guacamayo Azul patinando en medio del desfile?" - se preguntaba la madre

* * *

_Patinar cerca de los zancos me hizo recordar algunos juegos que solía jugar en el patio trasero de Linda estando consciente de que esto no era un juego tuve mucho cuidado de no ser aplasto por los zancos Aunque era un festival ruidoso logre escuchar la advertencia de la misma niña que vi en la playa._

_Sin tener miedo de ser aplastado atravesé el zanco para ser lanzado asía el carro de los contrabandistas con la ayuda de la parte trasera de la patineta que fue aplastada por el palo enorme_

_El carro alegórico estaba decorado con cartón, telas viejas y trozos de periódico viejo pero también estaba lleno de aves exóticas que estaban a punto de ser contrabandeadas. comencé a buscar a Perla en cada jaula que había en el camino pero ninguna tenia al ave de la cual estaba enamorado_

\- "¿Oye que haces aquí?" - hablo en voz baja una cotorra verde acompañado con su pareja

\- "¿Han visto a una Guacamaya Azul?" - pregunto Blu

-"Si"-

\- "¿Dónde?" -

\- "A usted ..." -

\- "Yo no me refiero a otro macho Azul yo me refiero a una hembra azul " - corrigió Blu

\- "Lo siento amigo no he visto a otra ave azul" -

_Algunas aves estaban asustadas y lloraban en silencio al saber que no volverían a su hábito natural. Un pequeño llanto llamo mi atención y por instinto me acerque a él para ver de quien se considere. era Perla derramando algunas lágrimas estando encerrada en una jaula. Ver sus hermosos ojos mostrando lágrimas de tristeza provocaban que mi corazón se partiera en dos y deseaba estar con ella para poder abrazarla y consolarla por todo lo sucedido_

\- "Chico azul tienes que irte" - advirtió una Guacamaya amarilla en voz baja al ver que Blu se acercaba a las jaulas - "te va atrapar" -

\- "¿Chico Azul?" - dijo Perla limpiándose las lágrimas al escuchar la advertencia de la Guacamaya

\- "Pssh…. Perla" - Hablo Blu en voz baja llamando a la atención de Perla ignorando la advertencia de la chica

\- "Blu" - hablo Perla en voz baja al ver a Blu mostrándole una sonrisa

\- "Al fin te encuentro" - Celebro Blu con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a la jaula de Perla - "te sacare de aquí" - Blu intenta abrir el candado de la jaula con su garra

\- "No ... no ... no ... Blu tienes que irte de aquí" - interrumpió Perla

\- "No te voy a perder" - Protesta Blu sin dejar de intentar abrir la jaula

\- "¿Pero tú dijiste?" -

\- "Se lo que dije pero no era verdad" - aclaro el Macho Azul

\- "¿Verdad en qué?" -

\- "La verdad ... es ... que ... yo te ..." -

\- "¡Sorpresa!" -

_El ataque de Pepillo fue inesperado que no lo vi venir y con mucha brutalidad me lanzo a la jaula vacía que estaba al lado de Perla que no logre ver debido a la emoción de volver a ver a Perla_

\- "Hola Ave bonita" - saludo Pepillo con voz malvada encerrando a Blu - "es muy lindo que te unas a nuestra fiestecita" -

\- "Crees que vengo solo" - amenazo Blu a Pepillo - "Tengo atrás de mi a las aves más rudas y crueles de todo Río de janeiro" -

* * *

\- "¡Yahoo!" - celebro Pedro estando encerrado en una jaula con Rafael y Nico - "¡escucharon chicos nos salvaran!" -

\- "Pedro" - interrumpió Nico con voz triste la celebración de su amigo - "Blu se refería a nosotros" -

\- "Oh ..." - dijo Pedro dejando de celebrar

* * *

\- "Awww ... El amor es tan fuerte, es tan poderoso y yo da flojerita seguir esta cursilería" - Pepillo toma una de las plumas de Blu y Perla - "el jefe estará contento al verlos de nuevo Jajajaja ..." - esa fue la última palabra de la Cacatúa y se alejó de los pájaros Azules

\- "¿Oye estas bien?" - pregunto Perla a Blu

\- "Si estoy bien" - contesto Blu con un poco de decepción

\- "Blu ... sobre lo sucedido en el taller yo ..." -

\- "No es tu culpa" - interrumpió el macho Azul - "no debí herir tus sentimientos y gracias a mi estas aquí encerrada de nuevo" -

\- "Me alegra verte de nuevo Blu" - animaba Perla a su amigo Azul

_Aunque no logre salvar a Perla en el primer intento, ella estaba feliz de volver a verme, pero también estaba triste al saber que fue capturado por una Cacatúa horrible y demente . Durante quince minutos fuimos vigilados por Pepillo que continuaba burlándose de nosotros hasta llegar a un lugar desconocido_

\- "Bueno se acabó el paseo en tierra" - aclaro la Cacatúa - "ahora es momento de volar" -

\- "¿Volar?" - dudaba Perla

* * *

\- "Fernando baja a las aves del carruaje y súbelas al avión" - ordenaba Marcel a Fernando

* * *

\- "Aaaa ... ¡Avión!" - dijo Blu con un poco de panico

\- "Si" - contesto Pepillo acercándose a la jaula de Blu - "pero de todas estas aves inútiles ustedes son los que valen una fortuna" -

_Los contrabandistas fueron quitando el camuflaje del carro alegórico de Gallina para subirnos a un viejo avión que se encuentra en un aeropuerto abandonado fuera de la ciudad. Ver todas esas cosas me hizo recordar el mismo sueño de siempre donde yo era abordado en un avión siendo un polluelo mi peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad comencé a temblar al ver el viejo avión por primera vez las jaulas me aterraraban, al igual que ver el espacio pequeño que tenía la cabina de cargamento del avion_

\- "¿Estas asustado hombrecito?" - pregunto Pepillo burlándose de Blu que no dejaba de temblar estando dentro de su jaula

\- "¡Su nombre es Blu!" - corrigió Perla - "¡imbécil!" -

\- "Awww ..." - Pepillo se acerca a la jaula de Perla y lo toma del cuello - "parece que alguien está enamorado" - dijo en un tono burlón mirando a Perla con mucha maldad

\- "Debí arrancarte los ojos cuando tuve la oportunidad" - Dijo Perla con un poco de aliento

\- "Me gustaría ver eso ave bonita" - Pepillo suelta a Perla y se aleja volando

_Ver a Fernando ayudando a los contrabandistas con el contrabando hizo que mi lealtad hacia él se perdiera cuando tomo a Rafael, Nico y Pedro para abordarlos en el avión. __Minutos después de todas las aves fueron abordadas excepto Perla y yo. inseperadamente Fernando se acercó a nosotros sin ser visto por uno de los contrabandistas_

\- "No se asusten" - susurro Fernando - "los voy a sacar de aquí" - Fernando intenta abrir la jaula de Blu con un clip que tenía guardado pero Pepillo se acercó a él lanzando un graznido amenazando al pobre niño llamando la atención de Marcel

\- "¿Oye niño que estás haciendo?" - Hablo Marcel al escuchar el graznido de Pepillo

\- "Yo ... Mmmmm ... nada" - contesto Fernando con voz inocente

\- "Sera mejor que te alejes de esas aves o habrá problemas" - Marcel toma el brazo de Fernando con fuerza y lo aleja del avión

\- "No diré nada lo juro" - dijo Fernando temblando y resistiendo al ser sostenido por Marcel

\- "Camina" -

_Fernando estaba asustado con el cambio de comportamiento de Marcel si era capaz de contrabandear aves que es lo que haría con un niño de diez años. El temor de Fernando se hizo más grande y mordió la mano de Marcel para que dejara de lastimarlo. aprovechando el dolor que sufrió Marcel, Fernando huyo del lugar dándose cuenta de lo sucedido_

\- "Se escapa" - hablo Armando

\- "Déjalo" - dijo Marcel seriamente - "es un niño muerto de hambre nadie le va a creer" -

\- "¿Dónde colocamos a los Guacamayos Azules?" - pregunto Tipa mientras tomaba las jaulas de Blu y Perla

\- "Ponlos cerca del extintor de fuego" - respondió Marcel - "estas aves valen más que el resto de ellos" - Marcel mira al resto de las aves abordadas

_El hombre obeso nos abordó en el avión y nos sujetó con lazos con pequeños anzuelos en la punta sujetando las jaulas para evitar un accidente durante el viaje_

\- "Listo jefe" - dijo Tipa

\- "Muy bien andando muchachos" - ordeño Marcel. Llamando la atención de Pepillo y Armando para que entraran al avión - "estamos a punto de lograrlo" -

\- "Pido el volante derecho" - Tipa corre y abre la puerta del piloto del avión

\- "La última vez te toco el derecho ahora es mi turno" - protesto Armando

\- "Pepillo" - hablo Marcel - "asegurate de que todos estén bien sujetados" - Marcel cerró la puerta de carga del avión y dejó solo a Pepillo con las Aves mientras entraba a la sala de los pilotos con sus ayudantes

\- "Mantenga sus alas y picos dentro del vehículo en todo momento" - aviso Pepillo en un tono burlón a todas las aves caminando en medio del pasillo vigilando que ninguna jaula dejara de ser sujetada - "procura no hacer ruido durante el viaje ya que es bastante irritante para todos los pasajeros "- Pepillo se acerca a la jaula de Perla y la mira con cara malvada -" principalmente para las damas "-

_Perla no se dejaba intimar por la mirada malvada de Pepillo ella le demostró una mirada fría y seria. Las turbinas del avión operaron a funcionar .. indicando que el avión estaba desesperado y al ser un transporte pequeño escuchamos la conversación de los contrabandistas_

\- "Lo hicimos muchachos" - celebraba Marcel con sus ayudantes

\- "Si ..." - contestaron Tipa y Armando

\- "Vengan esos cinco" -

\- "¿Esperen eso es un carro alegórico?" - pregunto Marcel

* * *

\- "¿Alegórico?" - dijo Blu en voz baja

* * *

\- "Y vienen dos personas disfrazadas de pájaros azules" - dijo Armando

\- "Vaya esos disfraces son geniales" -

\- "¡Despeguen idiotas antes de que nos estrellemos con ellos!" - ordenaba Marcel a sus cómplices

* * *

_La conversación de Marcel y sus secuaces me hizo recordar el disfraz que Linda tuvo en el carnaval tenia tantas preguntas y dudas ¿será verdad lo que habrán dicho? El despegue que hicieron los contrabandistas fue muy brutal haciendo que el viaje fuera agitado_

* * *

\- "¡Ahhh ...!" - gritaban los contrabandistas

* * *

\- "¿Qué está pasando?" - Pensó Nico mientras su jaula era sacudida por el despegue que intentaban hacer los contrabandistas

\- "Sea lo que sea no sea nada bueno" - dijo Rafael intentando no marearse con la sacudida

* * *

\- "¡Ahhh ...!" - continuaban gritando a los contrabandistas mientras intentaban elevar el avión

* * *

\- "¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" - se preguntaba Pepillo volando a la puerta del piloto

_Los gritos de los contrabandistas llamaron la atención de Pepillo con un poco de brutalidad Pepillo voló a la ventanilla de la puerta del piloto para ver lo sucedido. Cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte choque provocando que el avión y algunas jaulas se sacudieron. gracias a ese fuerte golpe Pepillo fue lanzado hasta el fondo del avión estrellándose con la puerta de carga_

\- "Off…. Idiotas" - Maldijo Pepillo mientras se retorcía de dolor al estrellarse con la parte trasera del avión

\- "Ohmm ..." - gimió Blu al golpearse con la jaula por el fuerte movimiento que hizo el avión al igual que otras aves

\- "Se lo merecía" - hablo Perla con una sonrisa satisfactoria

\- "¿A si?" - dijo Pepillo levantándose del suelo y acercándose a la jaula de la Guacamaya Azul - "ya veremos quien se ríe al final cuando termina disecada o cocinada" - contesto la Cacatúa mirando a la hembra malvadamente

\- "disfruten del viaje inútiles" - Pepillo se aleja de la jaula y abre la puerta del piloto para reunirse con Marcel

_El despegue estaba hecho y no había vuelto atrás, todos habíamos asustado temiendo y pensando en quién estaríamos nosotros. Todo esto no habría pasado si le hubiera confesado a Perla mis sentimientos no tenía el valor de ver a Rafael a Nico y Pedro sabiendo que estaban aquí por mi culpa_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo queridos lectores estamos a unos capítulos de terminar esta historia sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras se relacionen con la historia) nos veremos en unos días, semanas o en un mes**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	16. EL RITMO DE TU CORAZON

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Como han estado todos principalmente las personas que sintieron el temblor del día lunes. Yo estaba preocupada porque en el mismo momento que comenzó a temblar chateaba con mi mamá me escribió que estaba temblando en México. media hora después mire el mensaje de mi mamá estaba asustada no sabía si mi mamá o mi familia estaban bien una hora después recibo un mensaje y me dicen que no fue tan fuerte gracias a dios no les paso nada al igual que a mi país natal**

**Tengo buenas noticias un gran reconocido escritor me ofreció en publicar una historia (Spin-Off) de súper RIO del universo de Alex The Owl y con mucho gusto acepte ya que conozco a ese escritor desde hace tiempo al igual que Alex The Owl esta historia no es 100% mía solo me ofrecí en publicarla para que los fanáticos de la saga súper Río puedan recibirla (sin duda será publicado en inglés) sin nada más que decir los dejare leer el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

**EL RITMO DE TU CORAZON**

* * *

_Mientras el avión volaba bajo la ciudad de Río de Janeiro, Rafael no dejaba de pensar en su esposa y en sus hijos hijos preguntándose si alguna vez los volvería a ver principalmente al pequeño niño que venía en camino. Nico y Pedro recordando los buenos momentos que vivieron en Río con sus amigos tocando música en el club que habían formado en el mercado de frutas_

_Un pequeño pero misterioso sonido llamo mi atención era una pequeña pero larga soga verde que colgaba en el techo del avión con un anzuelo en cada punta supuse que la cuerda había sido zafada durante el despegue._

_Una parte de la soga chocaba con el extintor de fuego que se encuentra en el lado izquierdo de mi jaula y la otra rosaba en el techo de mi jaula El tamaño de la soga, la altura en la que se refiere, y la masa del extintor me dio una gran idea para poder abrir la jaula_

_Tomé el gancho que estaba cerca de mi jaula y comencé a moverlo para que la otra parte de la cuerda se sujetara con el extintor de fuego gracias al gancho la cuerda se sostuvo muy bien y por ultimo coloque el gancho que colgaba en las barreras del techo de mi jaula_

\- "¿Qué estás haciendo?" - pregunto Perla después de ver lo que estaba haciendo Blu

\- "Esta jaula voy a tirar y de aquí te voy a sacar" - dijo Blu con voz segura comenzando a golpear la parte izquierda de su jaula para que el extintor de fuego se callera

\- "Nico mira" - llamo Pedro la atención de su amigo al ver la accion de Blu

_Los golpes que compuse fueron muy fuertes para tirar el extintor de fuego gracias al peso y la fuerza que contenía logre abrir una parte de la jaula_

\- "Eso fue asombroso" - Dijo Nico al ver la gran acción de Blu

\- "Eres extremo hermano" - felicitaba Pedro a su amigo

\- "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" - pregunto Perla

\- "Eso no importa" - dijo Blu liberando a Perla - "liberemos a los demás" -

\- "Gracias chico Azul" - agradecimiento una Guacamaya Roja con emoción al saber que sería libre de nuevo

\- "No hagan tanto ruido" - aclaro Blu mientras abría la jaula de la Guacamaya

-"Lo siento"-

_Después de liberar a todos Perla derribo algunas jaulas en la entrada del piloto para evitar ser perseguidos por los contrabandistas y su Cacatua_

\- "Eso evitara que nos persigan" - comento Perla después de cubrir la entrada del piloto con las jaulas

\- "Muy bien es hora de salir de aquí" - dijo Blu deslizándose con una de las cuerdas que aún colgaban del techo del avión y aterrizando cerca de los botones que abrían y cerraban la cabina del equipaje

\- "Espero no equivocarme" - con la ayuda de su pico Blu toca una de las palancas para poder abrir la compuerta del avión

\- "Cuidado hermano" - hablo el Tucan

\- "Eres nuestra única esperanza" - hablo una periquita australiana

\- "Listo" - festejo Blu al escuchar el sonido de la compuerta del avion que empezaba abrirse lentamente

\- "Eso fue impresionar" - comento Perla

(SE ESCUCHAN GOLPES Y GRAZNIDOS)

\- "Vamos ... vamos" - repetición Nico con un poco de miedo al ver que la compuerta del avión se abría lentamente

\- "¡Ahhh! ¡La luz!" - grito el murciélago cubriendo sus ojos de los primeros rayos de sol Los golpes y los graznidos de Pepillo han que la compuerta del avión fuera más lento en abrirse ante nuestros ojos. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol perdieron un verso Todos excepto Perla y yo estiraron un poco sus alas para poder volar.

_Los golpes y los graznidos de Pepillo hacían que la compuerta del avión fuera más lenta en abrirse ante nuestros ojos. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se encuentran en la cabina del avion. Todos excepto Perla y yo estiraron un poco sus alas para poder volar._

_\- "_ Listos para el despegue" - hablo Nico sosteniendo su tapa de botella como si fuera su casco de astronauta

\- "Eva, niños aqui voy" -

\- "De regreso a la libertad" - hablo un Guacamayo Rojo con mucha emoción

_La_ compuerta _del avión término de abrirse por completo y con mucho entusiasmo todas las aves empezaron a volar de regreso a su habitad natural_

\- "Si ..." - gritaron todas las aves

\- "Vuelen ... todos ... ahora ..." - ordeno Blu a todas las aves

\- "¡Libres!" - grito Pedro con mucha emoción

-"¡Si!"-

\- "Wooo ... Juuu ..." -

-"¡Libre soy!"-

\- "¡Gracias chico azul!" -

_Fue grandioso ver a todas las aves volando incluso a Rafael, Nico y Pedro que habían salido del avión con el resto de las aves olvidándose de nosotros. Pero no los culpo. los tres tenian su propia vida principalmente Rafael que tenía una familia que tenía que proteger._

_Perla y yo seguimos dentro del avión mirando desde lejos como el resto de las aves volaban hacia la libertad sin pedirme un permiso Perla tomo mi ala hasta arrastrarme asía la salida del avión_

\- "Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí" - dijo Perla tomando el ala de Blu arrastrándolo a la salida del avión

\- "Espera ... espera ... Perla" - dijo Blu con un poco de miedo mirando la altura del avión mientras era arrastrado por Perla - "¡no puedo hacerlo!" - Blu se aleja de la salida del avión

_Esa última palabra fue suficiente para Perla recordando mi temor a la altura. El viento me provocaban nervios y respiraciones agitadas mi miedo a volar regresaba de nuevo pero esta vez era más fuerte_

\- "Perdón ... lo olvide" - se disculpó Perla recordando que Blu le teme a las alturas - "no tengas miedo" - Perla toma nuevamente el ala de Blu y mira sus ojos demostrándole que no lo dejara solo - "no estás solo tú y yo resolveremos esto juntos "-

(GRAZNIDO)

\- "Ustedes no van a ninguna parte" - interrumpió Pepillo tacleando a Blu y apretando su cuello

\- "Ahggg ... Ahggg ..." - Blu intentaba respirar pero Pepillo no lo permitiría

\- "¡Suéltalo!" - Ordeño la hembra azul mirando seriamente a Pepillo

-"¿O que?"-

\- "Te partiré la cara" -

\- "Awww ... que tierno la pequeña princesa quiere salvar a su príncipe azul" -

\- "Te dije que lo soltaras" - inesperadamente Perla comenzó a atacar a la Cacatúa

_El ataque de Pepillo fue inesperado habíamos olvidado que él seguía dentro del avión. Ser asfixiado por Pepillo, hizo que Perla se molestara y trato de defenderme pero la fuerza de Pepillo era más fuerte que la de ella y termino lanzándola a una de las jaulas_

_El golpe fue tan fuerte que una de las jaulas cayo en el ala izquierda de Perla provocando una fractura y evitando que volara_

\- "¡Ahhh ...!" - Grito Perla al sentir el fuerte dolor

\- "¡Perla!" - Grito Blu al ver lo sucedido

\- "Oh ... mi ala" - Perla mira su ala fracturada y atrapada en medio de una jaula

\- "¿Hay que pena?" - dijo Pepillo en un tono burlón - "ahora tenemos dos aves inútiles que no pueden volar" - la Cacatúa continua asfixiando a Blu

\- "¡Blu!" - Grito Perla de miedo al ver como Pepillo continuaba asfixiando a su amigo

\- "Pudiste volar y ser libre de nuevo" - Pepillo mira a Perla - "pero elegiste quedarte con este inútil bueno para nada" -

\- "Déjalo en paz" - suplico Perla

\- "Mmmm ... no sé. Deberia escuchar a mi cabeza o mi dulce corazón TIN ... TIN ... TIN ... TIN ... No seguiré siendo un maldito desgraciado Jajaja ..." -

_Pepillo continuaba apretándome del cuello mientras Perla me miraba con tristeza intentando ignorar el dolor de su ala quebrada. Tenía que alejarme de Pepillo pero no sabía cómo, así comencé a ver a mí alrededor para ver si algún objeto me sería útil_

_Logre ver el extintor de fuego rodando con la cuerda que había utilizado para abrir la jaula. estire mi pata izquierda para poder agarrar el gancho de la cuerda y colocarlo en la pata de Pepillo con la que continuaba asfixiándome_

\- "¿¡Pero qué demonios !?" - dijo Pepillo al ver la acción de Blu

\- "Eso no está bien" - Dijo Blu con el poco aliento que tenía - "Nada de lo que haces está bien" - Blu jala la válvula del extintor con su otra pata provocando que Pepillo salga disparado por el líquido químico

\- "¡Ahhh!" - Grito Pepillo saliendo disparado por el polvo químico atravesando la ventana de la puerta del piloto

\- "Ohg ..." - dijo Blu levantándose del agarre de Pepillo recuperando un poco de aliento

\- "No te hizo daño" - pregunto Perla pero su narración fue interrumpida por un grito

\- "¡Ahhh!" - escuchó el grito de Pepillo fuera del avión

(¡EXPLOCION!)

\- "¿¡Qué está pasando !?" - pregunto con miedo al escuchar la fuerte explosión y el grito de Pepillo

\- "¡Eso no importa!" - aclaro Blu corriendo asía Perla para quitarle la jaula que aplastaba su ala

* * *

\- "¡Vamos a caer!" - hablo uno de los contrabandistas con alteración

\- "¡Ahhh!" - grito uno de ellos

* * *

_La advertencia del contrabandista fue aterradora para ambos sabiendo que Perla estaba lastimada del ala y yo no podía volar. El balanceo del avión fue muy fuerte que termine dándome un golpe con la parte trasera del avión pero Perla fue arrastrada a la compuerta del avión que había abierto anteriormente_

\- "Ahhh ... Ahhh ... B-¡Blu!" - Grito Perla llamando a la atención de Blu mientras era arrastrada por el fuerte viento a la salida del avión

\- "¡Perla!" - inmediatamente Blu se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia Perla antes de que cayera del avión

\- "¡Blu!" - continuaba gritando de miedo Perla al ver de reojo el océano. mientras intentaba hacer fuerza con su única ala para no caer del avión pero el viento era más fuerte y termino cayendo del avión

\- "¡No!" - Grito Blu al ver a Perla cayendo al océano

\- "¡Ahhh ...!" - grito Perla al caer del avión

_Ver a Perla caer del avión fue el peor miedo de toda mi vida. El tamaño de la altura hizo que mi corazón se acelerara pero ver a Perla alejándose de mí fue más doloroso que el miedo al intentar volar. No quería dejarla ir, no quería perderla de nuevo ya no me importaba mi seguridad solo quería estar con ella hasta el último momento y si traía de un avión era el último momento para poder estar juntos lo haria sin ninguna duda_

_Pero no voy a negar que mi miedo a las alturas continuaba dentro de mí pero esta vez no estaba intentando volar estaba enamorado de alguien que apenas conocí en tres días cerré mis ojos para olvidarme del miedo seguía escuchando los latidos de mi corazón y di un paso para saltar del avión para poder estar con la mujer que amo_

_Al sentir la adrenalina en mi cuerpo y el fuerte viento bajo mis alas pude recordar la última parte de mi sueño. Donde terminaba cayendo de un nido esa era la clave de mi miedo a volar después de tantos años ahora entendía mi miedo al vuelo pero esta vez no intentaba volar con el poder del viento moví un poco mis alas y logre atrapar a Perla antes de que cayéramos al océano_

\- "¡Blu!" - Grito Perla con mucha alteración al ver la tonta acción de Blu - "¡Estás loco!" - Perla mira a Blu a los ojos con un poco de asombro y seriedad - "¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" -

\- "¡No puedo dejarte ir!" - fue lo único que contesto Blu con un poco de miedo pero bastante seguro con sus palabras - "¿Somos aves encadenadas recuerdas?" -

_No sé dónde salieron esas palabras no sabía si lo que dije fue una estupidez lo único que me importaba era estar cerca de ella hasta el último momento. Perla se quedó callada no dijo ninguna palabra al respecto con lo que dije no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, no sabía si estaba molesta o confundida con lo que le dije inesperadamente Perla acerco su pico hacia el mío y me robo un beso_

_Mis ojos se abrieron como los de un pez al sentir el pico de Perla cerca del mío. No esperaba esto de su parte pero fue la sensación más increíble que pude sentir en toda mi vida esto era algo inexplicable que ningún libro podria responder, esto era algo que siempre escuchaba pero nunca viví mi corazón latía más fuerte con cada segundo que Perla seguía conectando su pico con el mío decidí devolverle el beso abrazándola con mis dos alas para poder sentirla cerca de mi para disfrutar este gran momento mágico_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. no sabía si estabamos cerca de caer en el océano pero nuestro beso hizo que el tiempo fuera lento ante nuestros ojos. Perla separo su pico rompiendo nuestro beso_

_Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón era un ritmo inexplicable no estaba asustado como siempre suelo estarlo solo seguía haciendo el mismo ritmo que tenía cuando empecé a tener una atracción con Perla no sabía si esto es de lo que dijo decirme Rafael cuando intento ayudarme a volar lentamente fue abriendo mis alas sin dejar de escuchar el ritmo de mi corazón tome a Perla con mis garras y deje que el viento corriera bajo mis alas_

_Abrí mis ojos y comencé a aletear antes de que cayéramos al océano. me asombre con lo que acababa de hacer no sabía si estaba soñando o si había muerto o alucinando cosas pero la voz de Perla me hizo entrar en razón_

\- "¡Blu!" - Hablo Perla al ver que el macho azul comenzó a volar de forma inesperada - "¡Estas volando!" -

\- "Si ... si ... Wooo ..." - celebro con mucha felicidad Blu al ver lo que había hecho - "Estoy volando ... volando en verdad. Tenías razón no soy un avestruz ... ¡No soy soy soy soy soy soy soy soy avestruz! "-

\- "¡Yahoo!" - celebro Perla al ver que Blu seguía volando

\- "¡Esto es lo más grandioso que he hecho en toda mi vida!" - dijo Blu con mucha emoción sin dejar de aletear

\- "¡Te lo dije volar es sensacional!" -

_Perla tenía razón volar es libertad, volar es poder sentir el ritmo de tu corazón como lo mencionó Rafael, volar es poder confiar en tus instintos naturales como lo dijo Tulio pero los libros que leía sobre las mandrillas del vuelo no mencionaron nada de esto._

_Continúe volando más alto hasta la montaña pan de azúcar sin dejar de sujetar a Perla con mis garras ambos observamos a un hombre escalando la montaña_

\- "Wuuu ... Juuu ..." - grito Perla de felicidad

\- "Adiós" - le dijo Blu al hombre que continuaba escalando distrayéndose con el vuelo

\- "¡Cuidado!" - advirtió Perla a Blu antes de que se estrellara con los teleféricos

_La advertencia de Perla asía los teleféricos me hizo reaccionar de inmediato de forma inexplicable logre esquivar los teleféricos antes de que nos estrelláramos con ellos_

\- "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" - pregunto Perla después de que Blu esquivara los teleféricos

\- "No lo sé" - contesto Blu asombrado por lo que acababa de hacer - "nunca hice piruetas en el cielo solo en la tierra con mi patineta" -

\- "No entendí lo que me quisiste decir, pero fue Lindo" -

\- "¿Lindo? ¿Lindo? ¡Linda!" - reacciono Blu recordando todo lo sucedido en el aeropuerto - "Linda está en el aeropuerto con Tulio" -

\- "¿El hombre pájaro?" -

\- "Si ese mismo tengo que llevarte con él" -

\- "No ... no Blu no quiero ..." -

\- "Sé que te asustan los humanos pero Tulio es el único que puede curar tu ala" -

\- "¿Cómo lo sabes?" - pregunto Perla

\- "Es Ornitólogo y ellos ayudan a todas las aves" - contesto la duda de su amiga

\- "Pero ..." -

\- "Por favor Perla tienes que confiar en él" - suplicaba Blu

\- "No ... no sé si debería confiar en él" -

\- "Confías en mí" - Blu mira a Perla con ojos de confianza

\- "Blu yo ..." -

_Tuve que convérsela de llevarla con Tulio no soportaria verla sufrir de nuevo. todo esto fue sucedido gracias a mí_

_haría lo que fuera para ver a Perla feliz de nuevo por esa razón le pregunte si confiaba en mi_

\- "Si ..." - Contesto Perla - "si confió en ti Blu" -

\- "Vas a estar bien te lo prometo" -

\- "Ahhmm ..." - gimió Perla al sentir una fuerte pulsada en su ala herida

\- "¿Te duele?" -

\- "Bastante nunca me he lastimado tan gravemente" -

_Volé un poco más rápido para poder llegar con Linda y Tulio antes de que el dolor de Perla empeorara pero tuve un problema ¿Cómo hago para poder aterrizar? solo me enseñaron el significado de volar sin identificar nada de aterrizaje_

_Desde lejos logre ver el viejo aeropuerto con algunos aviones abandonados y un carro alegórico en medio de la pista de aterrizaje junto con Linda, Tulio y Fernando_

\- "Ahí están" - señalo Perla con su mirada el aeropuerto abandonado

\- "Lo logramos" - celebro Blu - "` pero hay un problema "

\- "¿Y cuál es es?" -

\- "¿No se cómo aterrizar?" -

\- "Es fácil solo baja lentamente al suelo y cuando estés más cerca de la tierra aletea tus alas y estiras tus patas para poder aterrizar" -

\- "¿Como un avión?" -

\- "Si creo que si" -

_Hice lo que me indico Perla para poder aterrizar en el aeropuerto y para ser mi primer aterrizaje no fue tan difícil como esperaba. Al estar cerca del suelo lance unos graznidos para llamar la atención de Linda para que notara nuestra presencia_

\- "Lo haces muy bien Blu" - felicitaba Perla a Blu al ver que aterrizaba con cuidado

\- "¡Linda ...! ¡Linda!" - Grito Blu de felicidad al ver a su mejor amiga de nuevo

\- "Creo que te escucharon porque vienen corriendo asía nosotros" -

_La emoción de volver a ver a Linda me hizo aterrizar sin temor todo gracias a Perla_

\- "Lo logramos Perla" - celebro una vez más mirando a la Guacamaya Azul

\- "Ahmm ..." - Gimio Perla sintiendo una vez más el fuerte dolor en su ala

\- "Tranquila Perla" - animo Blu - "Tulio curara tu dolor te lo prometo" -

\- "¡Blu! ¡Blu estas bien!" - Hablo Linda con un poco de alteración pero su emoción fue cambiada cuando miro el estado de Perla

\- "Esta herida" - dijo Tulio al ver a Perla lanzando graznidos de dolor

\- "Pepillo debió lastimarla" - agrego Fernando

_Tulio se puso de rodillas para poder ver a Perla más de cerca para probar si estaba herida pero su presencia hizo que Perla temblara y se apegara más a mí_

\- "Tranquila ... tranquila no te asustes" - hablo Tulio con gentilidad estirando sus manos para controlar a Perla y controlar su herida - "solo quiero ver si estás bien" -

\- "No te haré daño te lo prometo" - dijo Blu mirando a Perla acercando su ala para poder calmarla - "confía en mi" -

\- "Tranquila pequeña" - Tulio toma a Perla con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla - "yo te voy a cuidar" -

_Tulio analizo a Perla después de haberla recogido del suelo al ser un experto en aves logro ver la ala izquierda de Perla fracturada y un poco hinchada_

\- "Tiene una fractura" - dijo Tulio mirando el ala de Perla - "necesito llevarla al aviario pero ya" -

\- "Pero el aviario está del otro lado de la ciudad" - contesto Fernando - "además las calles están cerradas por el carnaval

\- "Usemos la camioneta de los contrabandistas" - propuso Linda - "ocupa menos espacio que el carro alegórico" -

\- "Sé dónde esconde las llaves Marcel" - aviso Fernando a sus amigos - "¡vamos!" -

_Fernando corrió a la camioneta de los contrabandistas mientras Tulio caminaba lo más rápido posible con Perla en sus manos. Linda se acercó a mí me tomo en seguida con su puño derecho mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos_

\- "Pensé que te había perdido" - Hablo Linda llorando de felicidad mientras sujetaba a Blu con su puño derecho - "Lo que hayas hecho para poder escapar y salvar Perla fue arriesgado para ambos" -

_Sé que Linda estaba feliz por verme de nuevo pero ahora no era un buen momento para hablar de lo sucedido. Le hice señas asía Tulio que continuaba caminando a la camioneta de los contrabandistas recordando lo sucedido con Perla_

\- "Está bien ... está bien" - Linda pone a Blu en su hombro y va tras Tulio - "hablamos de esto después" - Linda comienza a caminar detrás de Tulio y Fernando

\- "¡Las encontré!" - celebro Fernando después de encontrar las llaves del vehículo debajo de los paragolpes

\- "¿Sabes conducir?" - le pregunto Tulio a Linda

\- "Un poco" - contesto Linda con un poco de miedo

\- "Bueno entonces tú manejas" - Indico Tulio mirando a Fernando para que le diera las llaves del auto a Linda

\- "¿Por cierto quién es Pepillo?" - pregunto Linda a Fernando después de recibir las llaves

\- "Es la mascota de Marcel es muy fea pero demente" - respondió Fernando con rapidez - "Yo iré en la parte trasera no hay suficiente espacio para los tres" -

\- "Sujétate bien" - Aviso Linda a Fernando después de entrar al auto junto con Blu, Tulio y Perla

_Linda puso en marcha el auto y comenzó a conducir al aviario lo más rápido posible para poder evaluar la herida de Perla la parte de enfrente seguía cubierta por una de las telas y periódicos que adornaban la camioneta pero eso no impedía que Linda dejara de conducir mire a Perla una vez más mientras era sostenida por Tulio no soportaba verla retorcerse de dolor. tanto Tulio como yo deseamos llegar al aviario lo más rápido posible_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo queridos lectores. Se me olvidaba decirles algo de más. Para el mes de Julio publicare mi nueva historia ya que mi salud está mejorando mucho. Sus críticas y sus comentarios serán escuchados (mientras sean relacionados con la historia) nos veremos en otro capitulo**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	17. CONFIANZA

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Como empezaron este fin de semana. Aquí hace frio en la parte sur de américa latina y por primera vez mire la nieve ya me sentia como Ana de Frozen "y si hacemos un muñeco ven vamos a jugar" en fin ya que tengo tiempo libre les traigo un capítulo más de mi primera historia de RIO estamos muy cerca de terminar con esta historia que desde hace 7 meses llevo sin terminar**

**Sin nada más que decir los dejare leer la historia mientras voy a ver si cae nieve para hacer un muñeco de nieve con mi amado**

* * *

**CONFIANZA**

* * *

_Al estar alejado de la ciudad tardamos en llegar a Copacabana en treinta minutos al ser la semana del carnaval, muchas calles estaban cerradas por el desfile. El tráfico desesperaba a Tulio ya que tenía que llegar al laboratorio antes de la fracturación de Perla empeorara y no culpo porque estaba en el mismo estado que él. si no revisábamos el ala de Perla seria demasiado tarde. mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para poder cruzar la calle Tulio hizo una llamada rápida con su celular y algunos conductores (incluyendo Linda) tocaban la bocina de sus autos por la desesperación de poder cruzar_

\- "Blu ya no aguanto el dolor" - Hablo Perla agitadamente estando apoyaba en una vieja tela que Tulio coloco en el asiento - "y el sonido de los autos me ponen nerviosa" -

\- "Ya falta poco Perla solo resiste un poco más" - Contesto Blu tranquilizando a la hembra azul mientras se apoya en el hombro izquierdo de Linda

\- "Te veré allá" - fue la última palabra de Tulio. al cortar la llamada Telefónica - "¿cuánto nos falta?"

\- "No sé. Aún así no puedo atravesar todos estos autos" - contesto Linda mientras tocaba la bocina

\- "Por primera vez quiero que el carnaval termine" -

\- "¡La fila se mueve chicos!" - hablo Fernando estando en la parte trasera de la camioneta (en la cajuela)

_Quería ver qué es lo que estaba deteniendo nuestro paso así que mi cabeza para ver a un oficial de policía controlando el tránsito_

\- "¿Cuánto falta para que pasemos?" - pregunto Linda a Fernando asomando su cabeza a la fila del tránsito

\- "Son casi diez autos que tenemos que cruzar" - contesto Fernando mirando desde lejos a más de tres autos esperando cruzar la calle

\- "Demonios" - Maldijo Tulio en voz baja mientras miraba a Perla lanzando pequeños graznidos que demostraban que estaba adolorida

_Ver al oficial de policía con su radiograbadora y su silbato me dio una gran idea para poder pasar Volé asía el oficial para poder quitarle su radio y tener la oportunidad de pasar_

\- "¿Blu a dónde vas?" - respondió Linda al ver que Blu salió volando de la camioneta

\- "¡Oye ...! ¿Espera a dónde vas?" - Fernando salto de la camioneta para poder perseguir al macho azul

\- "¿Fernando a dónde vas?" - Pregunté Linda confundida con la acción de Fernando y Blu

_Una vez que tome la radiograbadora empece a revolotear para distraer al oficial de su trabajo para que la gente pueda cruzar_

\- "Suelta eso pájaro azul quiero que me lo devuelvas" -

\- "Aaaa ... ya entendí" - hablo Fernando al ver la acción de Blu

_Fernando logro entendió lo que quería hacer. mientras distraída al oficial de policía Fernando le ordenaba a la gente que apurara el paso_

\- "¡Rápido ...! ¡Rápido!" - hablo Fernando con voz alta moviendo su brazo derecho para que la gente cruzara - "pasen ... pasen ..."

\- "¿Qué estás haciendo niño?" - pregunto el oficial al ver la acción de Fernando

\- "Mis amigos necesitan ir al hospital es una verdadera emergencia" -

\- "Deja de bromear niño" -

\- "Es enserio lo juro" -

(Sonido de bocina)

\- "Mire allá vienen" - Fernando señala la camioneta de Linda y Tulio cubierta con algunas telas que cubrían el parabrisas

\- "¿Qué es eso?" - dijo el oficial al ver el auto cubierto con algunas telas

\- "Vámonos Blu" - Fernando llamo la atención de Blu para que corrieran a la camioneta

_Al ver que Linda y Tulio se acercaban a nosotros Fernando y yo corrimos a la camioneta y nos subimos en la parte trasera Linda acelero el paso una vez que cruzamos la calle cerrada_

\- "Lo siento" - hablo Linda acelerando el paso una vez que cruzo la calle bloqueada

\- "¡Lo hicimos!" - Celebro Fernando con una gran sonrisa

\- "¡Bien hecho chicos!" - Felicito Linda a Blu y Fernando sin dejar de conducir

\- "Espero que tengamos tiempo no quiero volver a sentirme culpable" -

_Aunque Fernando era un niño que vivía de pobreza y trabajaba en cualquier cosa que había sido bondad en él lo supe desde el día que nos secuestró a Perla ya mí en el aviario. Aunque el trabajo con los contrabandistas estaba dispuesto a pagar su error diez minutos después llegamos al aviario de Tulio pero la clínica estaba cerrado debido al carnaval_

\- "¡Lo logramos!" - hablo Linda bajándose de la camioneta

\- "Espero que no sea demasiado tarde" - comento Tulio. tomando a la hembra azul en sus manos con la tela que la protegía

\- "¿Blu? - ¿Blu?" - Hablo Perla con miedo llamando a la atención de su amigo azul

\- "Tranquila Perla ya llegamos" - hablo Blu volando cerca de Tulio y de ella

\- "Me duele demasiado" -

\- "Rayos no tengo las llaves debí perderlas en el carnaval" - Tulio se molestó con si mismo al perder las llaves del aviario

\- "Sé cómo entrar" - dijo Fernando buscando el mismo clip que utilizo en el aeropuerto al intentar abrir la jaula de Blu

_Fernando abrió la puerta con ese pedazo de metal mientras yo calmaba una Perla de su dolor en un solo toque Fernando abrió la puerta que dejó sorprendido a Tulio sin decir nada al respecto entramos al aviario_

\- "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" - pregunto Linda

\- "Un amigo me lo enseño" -

\- "Necesito ir por un analgésico" - Tulio deja a Perla en una de los sofás que estaban en la sala de espera del aviario - "aguanta un poco más pequeña" - entra al laboratorio para buscar el analgésico

\- "B-Blu (respiración agitada) no sé si puedo confiar en ellos" -

\- "Sé que no es fácil confiar en ellos pero por favor debes dejar que cure tu ala Tulio" - Blu toma el ala derecha para tranquilizarla

\- "P-pero ..." -

\- "¡Tulio, vid!" - hablo una mujer de piel blanca entrando a la clínica con un hermoso cabello Rubio y con un físico similar al de Linda (solo sin lentes) solo que ella tenía ojos verdes y era más alta que ella - "¿Dónde está la hembra?" -

_La presencia de la mujer rubia fue inesperada supuse que era una de las ayudantes de Tulio y la misma persona con la que hablo en el celular_

\- "Hola que tal" - se presentó Linda con la chica rubia - "si buscas a Tulio está en el laboratorio" -

\- "Espera yo te conozco" - hablo la chica rubia ignorando el saludo de Linda mientras miraba a Fernando de forma amenazante - "tú eres el niño que secuestro a los Guacamayos Azules" -

\- "Si pero ..." - Fernando fue interrumpido por la mujer rubia

\- "Pero nada esta vez no tendrá escapatoria" - la chica de ojos verdes sujeta a Fernando brutalmente

\- "¡Oye déjalo es solo un niño!" - hablo Linda defendiendo a Fernando

"¿Q-que está haciendo?" - Hablo Perla al ver la acción de Linda (aunque solo se escuchó un graznido)

\- "¿Lo vas a defender?" - hablo sorprendida la mujer rubia soltando a Fernando

\- "Es inocente" - contesto Linda - "se ofreció ayudarnos con los contrabandistas" -

\- "¿Contrabandistas?" -

\- "Ya lo tengo muy bien Perla necesito que ..." - la narración de Tulio fue interrumpida al ver una de sus asistentes en un momento incomodo con Linda - "¿Sol en que momento llegaste?" -

\- "Hace unos minutos" - contesto Sol con más tranquilidad

\- "Está bien entra y comienza a preparar las cosas" - le ordenaba Tulio. a su asistente

_Sin decir una palabra más Sol entro a la sala de operaciones pero sin dejar de mirar a Linda y Fernando de forma amenazante_

\- "¿Te hizo daño?" - pregunto Linda en forma revisando si Fernando tenía alguna herida

\- "Estoy bien Linda gracias" - agradeció Fernando con rubor

\- "Muy bien Perla necesito que te tranquilices" - Tulio se acerca a Blu y Perla mostrando una inyección que contiene el analgésico - "solo sentirás un peñisquito" -

_Perla se asustó un poco al ver el tamaño de la aguja y lanzo unos graznidos de amenaza a Tulio. Estuve consciente del miedo que tenía Perla porque yo también pase lo mismo cuando recibí una vacuna en el veterinario_

\- "Tranquila Perla es un calmante no te sucederá nada" - hablo Blu con voz tranquila mirando a Perla a los ojos

\- "Esa cosa es ... peligrosa" - contesto Perla con voz agitada

\- "Sé que es aterradora pero esto calmara tu dolor" -

\- "Es que ..." -

\- "Si te asustas solo mírame y olvídate de todo lo que te rodea" - Blu toma el rostro de Perla y la mira a los ojos - "solo concéntrate en mi" -

\- "Y si el me ..." - hablo una vez más Perla pero sin dejar de mirar los ojos del macho azul

\- "Confía en mi Perla te juro que no te sucederá nada" - aseguraba Blu a su amiga sin dejar de sonreír

\- "C-confió en ti Blu" - contesto Perla con una voz segura

_Tulio observo lo que hice y sin decir una palabra más se acercó a Perla para poder inyectarle el analgésico que calmaría su dolor Perla se quedó atenta a mis ojos olvidándose del dolor que sufría sin dejar de sentir su ala y tampoco de mirarla. Sus ojos me hicieron recordar lo sucedido en el avión le mostré una sonrisa para demostrarle que no había nada que temer. No mire el momento en que Tulio le aplico el calmante a Perla pero mostrarle mi apoyo y confianza a Perla lograron tranquilizarla lentamente Perla fue cerrando sus ojos demostrando que el analgésico estaba haciendo efecto pero no duraría mucho tiempo_

\- "Funciono" - hablo Tulio al ver a Perla dormida - "gracias Blu" -

\- "¿Estará bien?" -

\- "Si solo necesito revisar y saber qué tipo de fractura tiene" - Tulio toma a Perla con uno de los almodones del sofá donde sigue dormida

_Teniendo en cuenta que Perla estaba en buenas manos deseaba estar con ella le hice una promesa y no pienso romperla asi que vole detrás de Tulio para poder acompañarlo pero Linda me detuvo_

\- "¿Blu a dónde vas?" - Hablo Linda llamando a la atención de su amigo azul

\- "Con Perla prometí cuidarla" - contesto el macho azul la pregunta de su amiga (aunque solo se escuchó un graznido) deteniéndose de su vuelo

\- "¿Quiere estar con Perla?" - comento Fernando al ver la acción del Guacamayo Azul

\- "Está todo listo señor Monteiro" - salió Sol de la enfermería vestida con su bata blanca

\- "Llévatela te alcanzo en unos minutos" - con mucho cuidado Tulio le entrega a su ayudante a la hembra semiconsciente

_Al ver que Perla fue alejada de mi vista derrame algunas lágrimas quería estar con ella en todo momento sabía que podía confiar en Tulio y su ayudante pero por primera vez el temor de dejar a Perla en manos de los humanos me empezó a asustar_

\- "Lo siento Blu pero no puedes entrar" - aclara Tulio de la forma más amable al ver la acción del macho azul - "la doctora Sol se hará cargo de ella" -

\- "¿Ella es tu ayudante?" - pregunto Linda.

\- "Es nueva en nuestro trabajo" - contesto Tulio - "aunque es un poco temperamental" -

\- "Eso explica el ataque asía los niños" - Linda recuerda lo sucedido con Fernando

\- "Estaba molesta y preocupada por lo sucedido" -

\- "Está bien lo comprendo" -

\- "La operación tardara unas tres o cinco horas porque no toman algo mientras trabajo" -

_Me moleste con la sugerencia de Tulio este no era un buen momento para relajarme y no me alejaría de la clínica hasta saber si la fractura de Perla era buena o mala volé de regreso a la pequeña mesa que estaba instalada en la sala de espera para demostrarle a Linda que no me alejaría_

\- "Linda creo que Blu no quiere irse" - comento Fernando al ver la acción de Blu

\- "Blu sé que estas preocupado por Perla" - Linda se acerca a Blu sin dejar de hablar los mas tierno posible con el - "pero ella esta con Tulio no tienes de que preocuparte" -

\- "Pero ella está" - protesto Blu (aunque solo se escuchó un graznido para Linda, Tulio y Fernando)

\- "Sé que estás enamorado de ella" - interrumpió Tulio - "Lo vi en las cámaras pero tienes que confiar en mi" -

_Habíamos olvidado que las cámaras de seguridad habían grabado nuestro falso amor pero ahora todo era distinto realmente estaba enamorado de Perla y no quería alejarme de ella pero Linda tenía razón ella estaba sana y salva con Tulio. Lentamente me apoye en su hombro y le mostré una sonrisa_

\- "Ella va a estar bien te lo prometo" - tranquilizo Linda. una vez más a Blu - "eres un gran ángel guardián para Perla" -

\- "Te llamare una vez que termine con la operación" -

\- "Está bien estaremos pendientes a tu llamada" -

\- "Nos veremos en cinco horas" -

_Esa fue la última palabra de Tulio y entró a la enfermería para comenzar con la revisión. Fernando se fue alejando de nosotros lentamente ver a ese niño alejándose con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos me hizo recordar el día que Linda me acogió en sus brazos y prometió cuidar de mí. Salte del brazo de Linda y volé asía Fernando antes de que saliera de la clínica para llamar su atención_

\- "¿Oye a dónde vas?" - pregunto Linda al ver que Fernando se alejaba de ella mientras su amigo azul le lanzaba graznidos al niño de piel oscura

\- "Es semana de carnaval y es el único día en que contratan a cualquier tipo para limpiar el desorden" - contesto Fernando - "pero prometo venir durante la tarde quiero saber si Perla está bien de su ala" - Fernando mira a Blu demostrándole que estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo

\- "¿Te gustaría desayunar con nosotros?" - Linda se acerca a Fernando mostrándole una sonrisa

\- "No gracias" - agradecimiento Fernando de la forma más amable - "no quiero interrumpir además tengo suficiente con lo que hice" - Fernando abre la puerta de la clínica

\- "Lo sé pero aceptaste tu error y nos ayudaste" - Linda toma la mano de Fernando tiernamente (sin lastimarlo) mostrándole una sonrisa sincera - "yo insisto haremos panqueques con miel" -

_No era la primera vez que Linda demostró su lado materno pero con Fernando fue distinto ella comprendía a las personas que no tenían lo suficiente para sobrevivir principalmente los niños Fernando estaba sorprendido por la bondad de Linda que inesperadamente le dio un fuerte abrazo ya que nadie fue amable y bondadoso con el_

\- "Eres un gran niño Fernando" - dijo la chica pelirroja abrazando al pequeño niño

\- "Gracias Linda" - agradeció Fernando rompiendo el abrazo - "y también gracias por confiar en mí de nuevo" -

\- "La casa de Tulio está a cinco cuadras de aquí vamos caminando" -

\- "Está bien y gracias por defenderme de la señora Sol" -

\- "No iba a permitir que te lastimara" - aclaro Linda mientras Blu se apoyaba en su brazo - "y dime por dónde vives" -

\- "Vivo cerca de las favelas del noroeste de la ciudad" -

_Durante diez minutos Fernando le contaba a Linda su vida como niño sobreviviente de las calles su historia era muy interesante pero también triste no es fácil vivir solo como se cree. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Tulio era más grande que la casa de Linda_

_Era una hermosa vista a la naturaleza y también a la ciudad de Río de Janeiro. era bastante grande al igual que la cocina sin duda era un bello lugar. Mientras Linda preparaba algunos panqueques Fernando y yo explorábamos la sala principal de la casa_

\- "Esta casa es muy grande" - hablo Fernando con mucha emoción mientras miraba una foto de Tulio graduándose de la universidad

\- "Tulio me pidió quedarme en su casa de verano durante mi visita a Río" - contesto Linda mientras preparaba el desayuno

\- "Dijiste que eres estadounidense" - comento Fernando

\- "Si pero creo que viajar a otros países es muy peligroso" -

\- "Eso sin duda" -

_El olor de los panqueques era tan tentador para Fernando que estaba ansioso por probarlos en mi caso no deseaba comer panqueques quería que el tiempo volara para poder ver a Perla_

\- "Muy bien chicos vengan" - hablo Linda llamando la atención de Fernando y Blu - "deben de tener hambre" -

\- "Gracias Linda" - agradeciendo una vez más Fernando sirviéndose un poco de miel en sus panqueques - "esto se ve delicioso" - pero al ver que Blu no prestaba atención a la comida le dio un poco de preocupación - "¿oye porque no ¿Vienes? "-

\- "Blu porque no prendes un poco la televisión" - propuso Linda a su amigo azul que seguía pensativo - "tal vez encuentre algo que te guste" -

\- "Debe de estar molesto" - comento Fernando al ver que Blu volaba al televisor y tomaba el control remoto

\- "Es la primera vez que actúa de esa manera nunca lo vi tan desanimado" - Agrego Linda pensando en el cambio de comportamiento de su amigo

_Intente relajarme un poco con la televisión pero al prenderla vi algo que no esperaba ver_

* * *

Nos encontramos en el lado norte de la ciudad de Río de Janeiro donde un avión Short SC-7 Skyvan acaba de caer. Según la policía este accidente fue debido a una falla de las turbinas del avión y no se encontró ningún rastro de vida en el vehículo solo algunas jaulas y plumas blancas con un poco de quemadura en una de las turbinas del avión

* * *

\- "No puede ser" - hablo Linda con asombro al ver la gran noticia

\- "Pepillo está muerto" - agrego Fernando

\- "Es imposible" - dijo Blu al escuchar la narración de la reportera (aunque solo se escucho un graznido)

* * *

Pero esta no es la única cosa sucedida si no que durante el desfile del carnaval una de nuestras cámaras logro gravar a Guacamayo Azul atravesando el desfile con la ayuda de un Bulldog disfrazado

\- "Yo lo vi era un pequeño pajarito azul que venía con otro pajarito azul" - Hablo la misma niña pequeña siendo entrevistada por uno de los reporteros - "Mi mamá pensaba que era mi imaginación"

\- "Y como era ese pajarito azul" - pregunto el reportero

\- "Era azul, gordito, montaba una patineta y entro en un carro alegórico de gallina" -

Hace años atrás, el Guacamayo de Spix se había declarado extinto pero con la información de esta pequeña niña y de algunas personas que fueron testigos de un espécimen creemos que la especie sigue viva en alguna parte de Brasil

\- "Esas dos aves casi me matan" - hablo el mismo sujeto que practicaba vuelo con el ala delta - "nunca volvere a volar" -

\- "Creo que el niño tenia razon" - hablo el oficial mientras era entrevistado por el reportero - "sus amigos necesitaban ir al hospital" -

* * *

_Toda esta información me sorprendió al igual que Fernando y Linda los tres no creímos lo sucedido Pepillo falleció durante el accidente y los contrabandistas desaparecieron_

\- "No creo que Marcel y los demás están muertos" - aclaro Fernando

\- "¿Porque lo dices?" - pregunto Linda.

\- "Son muy fáciles escapando. Principalmente Pepillo es experto en atacar a los demás" -

\- "La reportera va a decir algo más" - Linda sigue mirando la televisión

* * *

Acaban de informarme. que localizaron a tres hombres en un paracaídas cerca de la Playa de Leme. Dos de ellos llevaban un disfraz parecido a una gallina la policía sospecha que ellos son los responsables de la caída del avión y de un posible contrabandeo todo gracias a uno de los camarógrafos que logro grabar a estos tres sujetos durante el desfile manejando un alegórico muy sospechoso con forma de gallina hasta llegar al viejo aeropuerto abandonado todo esto se sabe por las cámaras de tránsito

Soy Natalie Morales y estas son las noticias de este día catorce de febrero mes del carnaval y del amor

* * *

_Como si la misma reportera hubiera leido mi mente. ella respondió mi última pregunta cosa que me puso feliz. Fernando estaba sorprendido de que Marcel, Tipa y Armando estaban encarcelados. pero también estaba preocupado ya que uno de los camarógrafos gravo el momento en el que él estaba bailando en el carnaval_

\- "¿Tu sabias del contrabando desde hace mucho tiempo?" - pregunto Linda. mirando a Fernando preocupado

\- "Mucho antes de haber secuestrado a tu Guacamayo" - contesto Fernando bajando la cabeza y con un poco de vergüenza

\- "Entiendo que no tenías lo necesario para poder sobrevivir pero este delito te perseguirá por un buen tiempo" -

\- "Lo sé pero realmente necesitába el dinero" - suspiro Fernando - "Cuando Marcel me ofreció el trabajo sabía que no era lo correcto pero ... no tuve otra opción" -

(Sonido de una llamada de celular)

\- "Debe ser Tulio" - linda se levanta de la silla del comedor - "ya vuelvo" -

_Fernando y yo nos quedamos solos en la mesa de la cocina mientras Linda atendía la llamada el pequeño niño se acercó a mi pero yo me aleje un poco ya que aún tenía un poco de rencor contra el_

\- "No sé si me entenderas. Pero si estas molesto por lo sucedido te comprendo tu novia está herida gracias a mi" - Fernando mira a Linda hablando en su celular - "Linda está decepcionada conmigo después de traicionar su confianza y Tulio probablemente me entregue a las autoridades "-

\- "solo quería decirte que en verdad lo siento prometo no volver a robar" - esa última palabra la dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - "no es fácil vivir solo" -

_Las palabras de Fernando eran sinceras al igual que sus lágrimas lentamente fui acercandome a él para poner mi ala cerca de su mano mostrándole una sonrisa_

\- "Eso significa que me perdonas" - pregunto Fernando al ver la acción de Blu

\- "Estas perdonado" - hablo Blu lanzando un graznido mostrándole una sonrisa al pequeño niño - "gracias realmente estoy arrepentido con lo que hice

\- "Si todo está bien mamá de no ser por Fernando probablemente no hubiera recuperado a Blu" - continuaba hablando Linda en su celular - "el también está bien pero todo esto me hizo entender muchas cosas" - Linda mira a Fernando hablando con Blu - "gracias por preocuparte por mí y por Blu te quiero mamá cuídate besos" -

\- "¿Era Tulio?" - pregunto Fernando. al ver que linda corta la llamada

\- "Era mi madre estaba preocupada por lo sucedido" -

\- "Probablemente me odiara desde lejos" -

\- "Un poco pero le conté lo sucedido y se calmó" -

\- "¿Y como es la vida en estados unidos?" -

_Linda y Fernando continuaron charlando por un buen tiempo mientras esperábamos la llamada de Tulio intentaba relajarme con cualquier cosa pero no dejaba pensar de Perla. el tiempo se hizo eterno para mí. Caminada en cualquier lado de la casa pero nada lograba tranquiliarme_

_Linda observo mi cambio de actitud y me propuso dormir una siesta subí a la parte de arriba de la casa y me acostará en el cuarto de huéspedes el silencio me ponía más nervioso y no soportaba esperar más. el tiempo se hacia cada vez mas largo pero si no dejaba de pensar en Perla la espera se volvería más larga cerré mis ojos intente pensar en cualquier cosa pero no lograba sacarme a Perla de mi mente principalmente en el momento en que ella me beso. dentro de mis pensamientos me preguntaba si el beso que me dio Perla era por amor o por desesperación_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo queridos lectores. La doctora Sol es un OC en honor a mi cuñada Soledad que adora cuidar a cualquier ave que encuentre herida o rescatada (principalmente las palomas) faltan pocos capítulos para terminar esta historia sus críticas y sus comentarios serán escuchados un pequeño dato Blu y Perla se besaron por primera vez el 14 de febrero del 2010 si no me creen busquenlo en mi DevinaArt donde tengo guardado las 100 curiosidades de RIO la película por esa razón escribió la fecha en la narración de la reportera (Natalie Morales) nombre a la reportera con ese nombre ya que la actriz que hace su voz se llama Natalie.**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	18. AMOR O DESESPERACION

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Han pasado dos semanas desde mi última publicación con esta historia estuve ocupada con mi serie en inglés y con el regalo de mi Erickcito ya que en este mes es su cumpleaños y le hice algo especial (todavía me falta el de nuestro aniversario y es en un mes) pero por fin tengo tiempo libre para publicar esta historia**

**Sin nada más que decir los dejare leer el capítulo queridos lectores**

* * *

**AMOR O DESESPERACION**

* * *

_Durante mi siesta comenzando a recordar el momento en que Perla me robo un beso durante la caída del avión también recordando el ritmo de mi corazón que tanto mencionó Rafael cuando intento enseñarme volar y creo que tuvo razón. No recuerdo en que momento me quede dormido pero el sueño controlo mi paciencia. además estaba cansado pasaron muchas cosas después de que nos secuestraran_

_Después de cinco horas durmiendo en un colchón bastante grande Linda interrumpió mi sueño despertándome y hablándome de una forma tierna_

\- "Blu despierta" - hablo Linda de la forma más tierna - "despierta dormilón tengo algo para ti" -

\- "L-Linda" - hablo Blu con un bostezo - "cuanto tiempo me dormí" -

\- "Tranquilo no te desesperes" - comento Linda sabiendo lo que quería decir su amigo - "Tulio acaba de llamar y me dijo que Perla está bien la operación fue un éxito" -

\- "¡En verdad!" - hablo Blu con mucha emoción (aunque Linda solo escucho un fuerte graznido)

\- "Si ella está bien pero no te alteres" -

\- "Tengo que verla" - inmediatamente Blu se levanta de la cama y voló a la salida de la habitación

\- "Tranquilo, tranquilo ..." - calmaba Linda a Blu que no dejaba de lanzar graznidos - "iremos en cuanto Fernando termine de ducharse y cambiarse" -

_La emoción de saber que Perla estaba bien me puso más impaciente que volé directamente a la entrada de la casa esperando que Fernando y Linda bajen del segundo piso para ir al santuario de aves de Tulio_

\- "Gracias por la ropa Linda aunque sigo pensando que esto no era necesario" - agradecimiento Fernando bajando de las escaleras con una playera roja y un pantalón azul que era la medida perfecta del joven huerfano. al igual que los tenis blancos

\- "Solo será por estos días no te preocupes" - comento Linda bajando de las escaleras

\- "Espero que Tulio no se moleste al verme con su ropa de niño" -

\- "Bueno démonos prisa" - Linda abre la puerta

\- "Espero que Perla pueda volar de nuevo" - comento Fernando saliendo de la casa - "sabiendo que es una especie en peligro de extinción me siento mal por provocar un daño mundial" -

\- "Ella estará bien te lo prometo" -calmaba Linda a Fernando después de cerrar la casa con llaves - "Además Tulio me dijo que ella tiene un espirito salvaje" -

_Aunque la clínica queda bastante cerca de la casa de Tulio apresuraba el paso para poder ver a Perla pero si tan solo solo los humanos volarán como las aves. En menos de diez minutos llegamos al centro de conservación ambiental donde fuimos recibidos por la ayudante de Tulio Sol quien no apartaba sus ojos de Fernando_

\- "Doctor Monteiro ya llegaron sus amigos" - Hablo Sol llamando a la atención de Tulio

\- "Gracias Sol" - agradeció Tulio acercándose a Linda y Fernando

\- "Iré a ver como esta Perla en la sala de cámaras" - Sol se aleja de su jefe dejándolo solo con sus amigos

\- "Llegaron rápido" - hablo Tulio

\- "Estábamos desesperábamos con la noticia que nos diste" - contesto Linda mientras Blu estaba apoyado en su hombro

\- "Yo tampoco logroba creerlo pero espera ..." - interrumpió Tulio su narración - "¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?" - pregunto mirando el cambio de vestuario de Fernando

\- "Ammm ... yo ..." -

\- "La toma prestada de tu closet" - contesto Linda la pregunta de Tulio - "espero que no te molestes" -

\- "Solo será temporal lo prometo" - hablo Fernando

\- "¿Dónde está Perla?" - pregunto Blu (Linda, Fernando y Tulio solo escucharon un graznido) cambiando la conversación

\- "Perdón lo olvide" - contesto Tulio la pregunta del Guacamayo Azul ("sabiendo lo que quería decir" - "está en el hábito artificial desde hace treinta minutos" -

\- "¿Cómo esta de su ala?" - pregunto Linda con mas tranquilidad

\- "No fue tan grave el golpe pero no podrá volar por un mes" -

\- "Pero se recuperara ¿verdad?" - cuestionó Fernando con un poco de desesperación

\- "Claro que sí pero estará dentro del hábito por un buen tiempo" - contesto Tulio la pregunta del joven niño

\- "Eso me parece bien" - Agrego Linda con una voz semi-dura

\- "¿Porque lo dices?" - pregunto Tulio al ver el cambio de voz de Linda

\- "Estuve pensando en todo lo sucedido el secuestro, el contrabando y en los demás" - suspiro Linda - "eso es algo que no quiero arriesgar por el bien de Blu y de su especie"

\- "¿Qué quieres decir?" - pregunto nuevamente el ornitólogo

\- "Una vez que Blu logre salvar a la especie regresaremos a Minnesota" - contesto Linda con una voz segura

_La decisión de Linda fue inesperada no había pensado en eso después del rescate que hice con Rafael y sus amigos adorando mi vida en Minnesota pero gracias a Perla descubrí que hay más vida fuera. al vivir dentro de una jaula enorme_

\- "P- Pero Linda" -

\- "Lo siento Tulio pero este lugar es bastante peligroso y no quiero poner en peligro la vida de Blu y tampoco la de Perla" - contesto Linda con un poco de tristeza

\- "Pero tú mismo lo viste ellos están enamorados" - le recordaba Tulio a Linda - "si los separa se deprimirán y seria el fin" -

\- "No acordamos en que ellos vivirían juntos" - replico la chica pelirroja subiendo un poco su voz

\- "Era tan obvio Linda" - repitió Tulio - "créeme si tu Guacamayo se aparta de Perla será más dolor para el que para ti" -

_Mientras Linda y Tulio discutían. vole a la enfermería de forma silenciosa sin llamar la atención de nadie tenía que encontrar a Perla espere mucho tiempo y nada me impedía estar con ella. Al entrar a la sala de operaciones encontré una puerta que mostraba algunas plantas y árboles falsos supuse que Perla estaba ahí pero una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos_

\- "¿Oye a dónde vas?" - hablo Fernando - "está prohibido entrar aquí" -

\- "Ya entre y no me voy a ir hasta ver a Perla" - contesto Blu (aunque Fernando solo escucho un desesperante graznido)

\- "¿Quieres estar con ella verdad?" - respondió Fernando al ver que Blu intentaba abrir la puerta que estaba bloqueada - "esta puerta se abre con una tarjeta con un código de seguridad. Pero se dónde encontrarla" -

\- "Oye que estás haciendo allí niño ladrón" - hablo la ayudante de Tulio al ver que Fernando estaba dentro de la enfermería

_Ambos entramos en pánico al ver. a la ayudante de Tulio molesta por nuestra presencia en la sala de operaciones. Inmediatamente Fernando corrió a la puerta y el cerro para evitar que Sol entrara_

\- "¡Abre la puerta maldito delincuente!" - ordenaba la mujer rubia con mucha ira

\- "¡No durará mucho tiempo!" - aclaro Fernando sin dejar de proteger la puerta - "la tarjeta está en aquel mueble de medicinas" - Fernando señala una bata blanca colgada en un perchero - "la clave es 4-8-15" -

_Sin dudar de las palabras de Fernando volé al perchero y saque la tarjeta para poder abrir la puerta deslizando la tarjeta y poniendo la clave que me dio Fernando_

\- "¡Llamare a la policía si no abres la puerta niño!" - advirtió Sol a Fernando

\- "¡Ve con ella Blu!" - repitió Fernando al ver que Blu logro abrir la puerta - "no te preocupes por mi estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas" -

\- "¿Fernando que está pasando?" - prácticamente Linda a través de la puerta

_Cuando escuche la voz de Linda inmediatamente entre el hábito y deje a Fernando en manos de la ayudante demente de Tulio. Una vez que entre el habitad cerré la puerta y comencé a buscar a Perla. El pequeño paisaje me hizo recordar el encuentro que tuvimos, la pelea que ocasione con Perla gracias a los tontos consejos de Nico y Pedro y el plan que habiamos diseñado los dos juntos para engañar a Tulio con las camaras_

_Mientras caminaba en el medio de la jaula enorme logre ver algunas de las cosas que había hecho con Perla al fingir estar enamorados para engañar a Tulio las pinturas que hicimos en las paredes, el libro que leimos juntos incluso la marca de nuestros nombres dentro de un corazón que pusimos en el tronco falso. Cuando me acerque al árbol falso mire a Perla durmiendo cerca del tronco con una almohada que era de su tamaño y con un yeso en su ala izquierda_

_Perla era muy hermosa durmiendo y siendo alumbrada por el alumbramiento del sol. Lentamente me acerqué a ella pero una pequeña luz interrumpió mi acción. eran las cámaras de vigilancia que habían sido encendidas sabiendo que era Tulio el que nos observaba. me acercarme a Perla y me acurruque a su lado para engañar a Tulio con nuestro amor falso_

_Solo que esta vez no estaba fingiendo un amor falso. realmente estaba enamorado de ella pero en secreto. Ya no me asustaban los síntomas que tenía al estar sercar de Perla en estos cuatro días, ya los había descifrado no tenía una enfermedad grave tenia sentimientos amorosos por Perla gracias a nuestro baile en el club de samba que fue la respuesta de mi gran duda_

_Envolví mis alas alrededor del cuerpo de Perla olvidándome de la herida que tenía en su ala izquierda Perla se movió un poco y lentamente fue despertando_

\- "¿P-pero qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy?" - Hablo Perla con voz débil mientras abría los ojos lentamente

\- "Perla" - hablo Blu con un poco de emoción apartándose un poco de ella

\- "Blu" - Perla estira un poco sus alas olvidándose de su herida - "Aaaa ..." - gimió al sentir el pequeño dolor en su ala izquierda - "¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estamos?" - pregunto mirando a su alrededor

\- "En el habitad artificial Tulio te trajo aquí" - contesto Blu levantándose del suelo

\- "Y que es esta cosa" - Perla señala el yeso de su ala izquierda mientras intentaba mover su ala izquierda pero el yezo se lo impedia

\- "Es un yeso" - contesto Blu mientras ayudaba a Perla a levantarse del suelo -

\- "¿Mezo?" -

\- "Un yeso es material muy utilizado en las obras de construcción pero también es muy útil para las lesiones" -

\- "Es un poco pesado y picoso" - Perla intenta mover un poco su ala ya que tenía picazón

\- "Lo sé" - contesto Blu - "pero el yeso acomodara tu ala y curara tu lesión" -

\- "Será un poco incómodo llevar esta cosa en mi ala" -

\- "Sabes la ventaja de tener un yeso" -

\- "A parte de curar mi ala" -

\- "Esa es una y la segunda es que puedes tener la firma o un mensaje de tus amigos" -

\- "¿Eso es algo bueno?" - pregunto con curiosidad

\- "Bueno, no es algo malo y tampoco bueno pero al recibir un autógrafo o un mensaje en tu yeso te hace sentir mejor ya que recibes el apoyo de tus amigos que desean que te mejores pronto" -

\- "¿Y qué es la desventaja?" -

\- "Bueno, la primera seria es que sentirás picazón en tu ala y la segunda, no puedes hacer movimientos arriesgados eso lo empeoraria todo y tu ala podría lastimarse más" - contesto el macho Spix

\- "¿Y en cuánto tiempo tendré que usar este yeso?" -

_Cuando Perla hizo esa pregunta. Grabe la conversación de Linda y Tulio me había olvidado sobre la decisión que tomo Linda. No sabía si decirle a Perla que regresaría a Minnesota o confesarle mis sentimientos. Al pensar en las dos opciones y en la discusión me olvide de la pregunta de Perla_

\- "¿Blu?" - hablo Perla llamando la atención de su amigo - "¿oye Blu?" -

\- "A si ... si ... Perdón" - contesto Blu olvidándose de sus pensamientos - "que es lo que me preguntate" -

\- "¿Si sabes cuánto tiempo tarda en curarse mi ala?" -

\- "Tulio dijo que puedes volar en un mes" -

\- "Son más de tres lunas no creo poder esperar tanto" -

\- "Sé que es mucho pero si él lo dijo ..." - animaba un poco Blu a su amiga pero fue interrrumpido

\- "No ... no puedo Blu" - réplica Perla con un poco de pánico - "no soportare estar encerrada de nuevo" -

\- "Sé que esto no es fácil para ti pero tienes que estar en este lugar. Hasta que tu ala se cure por completo" - aclaro Blu con voz tranquila acercándose a Perla

\- "¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que esto no es una trampa para volver a ser secuestrados?" - pregunto mirando al macho azul con sospecha

\- "Si hubiera sido una trampa crees que te dejaría en manos de Tulio y no regresaria por ti" - inesperadamente Blu toma la ala derecha de Perla y la mira a los ojos

(Sonido de puerta)

\- "Blu ... Perla ... soy yo Tulio" - hablo Tulio entrando al habitad con un plato de frutas

_Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por Tulio que entró al habitad artificial. Aleje mi ala de Perla para acercarme con Tulio y ver qué es lo que quería. Tulio tenia en sus manos un plato lleno de trozos de fruta_

\- "Blu aquí estás pero ¿dónde está Perla?" - respondió Tulio pero su pregunta fue el resultado de ver Perla se acercaba a Blu lentamente

\- "Aquí estas ... como se siente mi querida paciente" - pregunto mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la misma estatura de Blu y Perla - "debes de tener hambre" - Tulio coloca el plato de frutas enfrente de ellos - "traje un surtido de frutas para ti y para tu novio "-

\- "¿Novio?" - dijo Perla preguntándose qué es lo que quiso decir Tulio con esa palabra (pero Tulio solo escucho un graznido)

\- "Te lo explicare después" - aclaro Blu que inesperadamente abrazo a Perla evitando lastimar su ala

\- "Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja" - felicito Tulio a Blu y Perla - "ustedes dos son. El uno para el otro" -

\- "Tulio cree que nos amamos" - susurro Blu en el oído de Perla mientras formaba una sonrisa falsa para engañar al ornitólogo - "sigámosle la corriente" - Blu le da un beso en la mejilla a Perla

\- "Ojala Linda viera lo que yo veo" - Tulio se levanta del suelo - "ella piensa que ustedes no son el uno para el otro pero mi corazón dice lo contrario ustedes son únicos al igual que su especie y su amor" - esa última pregunta la contesto con una gran sonrisa

_Tulio derramo unas pequeñas lágrimas después de hablar con nosotros. Sabía que Linda era la responsable de sus lágrimas pero Tulio no era el culpable de todo lo sucedido fue Pepillo y los contrabandistas que provocaron que Linda desconfiara de este viaje y de la seguridad de Tulio_

_Inesperadamente Perla me abrazo con su única ala sana y me dio un beso en la mejilla. tomando en cuenta en que estabamos actuando me gusto mucho el beso falso que me dio. me alegre de que Tulio continuara observándonos porque si Perla miraba lo sonrojado que estaba ella sabría que estoy enamorado de verdad_

\- "En fin ... Blu Linda me pido. Que te diera esto" - Tulio saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo - "Esta tarjeta té ayudara a entrar y salir del hábito la clave es 4-8-15" - Tulio se agacha de nuevo y deja la tarjeta en el suelo - "vimos lo que hiciste y creemos que es mejor darte la tarjeta para evitar otro incidente" -

\- "¿Incidente?" - pregunto Perla sin dejar de abrazar al macho azul

\- "Es una pequeña pero interesante historia" - Contesto Blu sin dejar de abrazar a Perla

\- "Por cierto Blu Linda quiere que la busques cuando sea de noche" - suspiro mientras se levantaba del piso - "quiere estar seguro de que estas bien" -

\- "Debe de estar molesta" - hablo Blu en voz baja sin dejar de romper el abrazo de Perla

\- "Bueno los dejare comer tranquilos" - Tulio se levanta del suelo y sale del habitad usando otra tarjeta y poniendo la clave para dejar solos a los Guacamayos Azules

* * *

\- "¿Porque te daría Tulio esa cosa?" - preguntaba Perla rompiendo el abrazo de Blu - "¿acaso te dejara en libertad?" -

\- "Es Linda" - contesto Blu tomando la tarjeta que inspeccionando - "con todo lo que sucedió. Ella piensa que Río no es un lugar seguro para mi" -

\- "El peligro existe en todas las partes. Por esa razón aprendemos a sobrevivir" - hizo un dicho la hembra azul

\- "Es verdad pero bueno ella quiere que regresemos a Minnesota" -

\- "Minnesota" - comento Perla con un poco de alteración - "P-Pero ... ¿Por qué?" - esa pregunta la dijo con un poco de tristeza

\- "Este lugar no es seguro para nosotros y por esa razón quiere que regresemos a casa" - contesto Blu la pregunta de su amiga

\- "Y ... tú ... quieres ... ir ... con ... ella" - Perla con una voz cortada y un poco triste

_Esa pregunta me dejo helado y también un poco nervioso dentro de mi corazón sabía que quería estar con Perla este era un buen momento para decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y que no deseaba regresar a Minnesota pero no sabía si ella tenía el mismo amor que yo . No sabia si __el beso que me dio durante la caída del avión significa algo para ella ademas pasaron muchas cosas durante el contrabandeo todo fue tan rapido que yo mismo olvide mi debilidad cuando vi a Perla cayendo del avion_

\- "N-no ... lo ... se ..." - contesto Blu con el mismo tono de voz que Perla dándole la espalda

\- "¿Cómo que no lo sabes?" - dijo la hembra con un poco de ahogamiento y dolor - "B-bueno ... pasaron muchas cosas estos cuatro días y no ... sé ... si ... quedarme ..." -

\- "¿Entonces me vas a dejar?" - pregunto Perla pero esta vez mostrando un poco de dolor

\- "No ... no claro que no" - aclaro Blu dándose la vuelta para mirar a Perla

\- "Entonces te quedaras" -

\- "No ... bueno aun no lo sé" - respondió Blu con voz insegura

\- "Sabes qué? Es mejor que regreses a tu Mess-sota" - Contesto Perla con un poco de dureza - "Te sentirás seguro y no tendrás que lidiar con más problemas" - Perla se aleja de Blu

\- "Aún no he decidido si en quedarme o irme" -

\- "Es mejor que regreses Blu" -

\- "Pero Perla yo ..." - Blu toma el hombro derecho de Perla

\- "Necesito estar a solas" - esa palabra la dijo con tristeza alejando el ala de Blu de su hombro

\- "Perla" -

\- "Quiero estar sola Blu" - aclaro la hembra con más firmeza sin mirar la cara del Guacamayo azul

_Sin nada más que decir Perla se alejo de mí. fui un tonto al decir esas palabras no quería herirla solo tenía miedo de confesarle mis sentimientos probablemente me deteste más estara pensando que voy a dejarla en las manos de Tulio. nunca fui bueno pidiendo una disculpa pero esta clase de disculpa no era como las que solia hacer con Linda_

_Sabia lo que tenía que decir pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado por Perla y también tenia una duda ¿Perla sintio amor o desesperacion? cuando le dije que regresaria a Minnesota_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo queridos lectores este capítulo fue inspirado por mi nuevo escritor FanFiction "Kraft58" todavía no termino de leer la saga completa de su magnífica historia "The Dark Robes Remastered" pero cada capítulo es tan interesante y desearas volver a leer los Fincs de este escritor. Sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras sean relacionados con la historia) nos veremos en otra publicación**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	19. CORRIENDO EL RIESGO DE SER RECHAZADO

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Como estamos disfrutando este gran día bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y estoy muy emocionadoadisima de poder terminar con esta magnífica historia de RIO y comenzar con otra que será publicado en el mes de agosto pero no se emocionen porque puedo cambiar las cosas. debido a mis obligaciones en casa y también por el pequeño dolor de espalda y de mi pulgar derecho**

**Sin nada más que decir los dejare leer el penúltimo capitulo**

* * *

**CORRIENDO EL RIESGO DE SER RECHAZADO**

* * *

_Sin nada más que decir acepte que Perla se alejara de mí. Fui un tonto al decir esas palabras. No quería herirla solo tenía miedo de confesarle mis sentimientos probablemente me deteste más y pensara que la voy a dejar en las manos de Tulio. nunca fui bueno pidiendo una disculpa pero esta clase de disculpa no era como los demás sabía lo que tenía que decir pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado por Perla. no sabía si ella sentira amor por mi o solo desesperación al saber que se quedaría encerrada de nuevo_

_Después de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Perla me acerque al árbol falso y encontre a Perla intentando subir a su nido con la ayuda de los apoyadores_

\- "Maldita ala izquierda" - maldecía Perla despues de fallar con los trepadores de madera

\- "¿Necesitas ayuda?" - pregunto Blu tranquilamente

\- "No necesito de tu ayuda" - contesto la hembra con voz sarcastica. ignorando al macho

\- "No puedes subir ¿verdad?" -

\- "Claro que puedo solo que esta maldita ala rota me lo impiden" - contesto Perla en un tono semi-fuerte - "además ¿porque sigues aquí? ¿No deberías volar a Mess-sota?" - pregunto con sarcasmo

\- "Escucha Perla he sido muy paciente contigo desde hace cuatro días" - Réplicaba Blu en el mismo tono que Perla - "Así que quiero que me escuches por lo menos una vez ¿Por favor?" - la última palabra la dijo con suplicación

\- "No puedo subir" - suspiro la hembra azul con voz rendida - "¿contento?" -

\- "Es fácil solo tienes que sostenerte así" - Blu hizo una demostración de cómo escalar en los apoyadores con la ayuda de su pico y sus patas - "solo se necesita la fuerza suficiente para poder escalar" -

\- "Parece un poco complicado" -

\- "Aprendi en el primer intento" - Blu trepa hasta la cima del arbol

\- "No me sorprende" - contesto Perla en un tono semi-burlon

_Perla intento escalar en el árbol con la ayuda de los apoyadores que se encontraban instalados en el tronco falso al principio lo estaba haciendo muy bien pero al ser su primer intento Perla termino cayéndose del árbol pero antes de que se golpeara con el suelo atrape a Perla gracias a mi nueva habilidad como pájaro volador_

\- "Demonios" - maldijo una vez más Perla en voz baja

\- "Tranquila fue tu primer intento no tienes por qué molestarte" - contesto Blu sosteniéndola con sus patas

\- "No es tan fácil como se ve" -

\- "Uno no aprende en el primer intento" - Blu aterriza en suelo y suelta a Perla con mucho cuidado

\- "Mira quien habla. El chico que intenta volar más de una vez" -

\- "Bueno del fracaso viene el éxito" - Blu se aleja un poco de Perla

\- "Ahora los papeles han cambiado tu eres el volador y yo soy una avestruz" -

\- "¿Avestruz?" - se preguntaba Blu pero inmediatamente recordaba la plática que tuvo durante su encuentro con Rafael - "Aaa ... Ya entendí" - se rio al comprender las palabras de Perla

\- "¿Entonces que se siente poder volar?" - le pregunto Perla a Blu

\- "Es fantástico es más de lo que imaginaba" - contesto Blu con emoción - "es como si cada aleteo fuera de una fuerta pulsación de aire y de emoción" -

\- "Bueno ahora sabes lo queria decirte" -

\- "Ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir Rafael" -

\- "¿Sobre el ritmo del corazón?" -

_Cuando Perla menciono esa palabra me puse un poco nervioso ya que la razón de porque logre volar fue gracias a ella una vez más mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mis sentimientos por ella se volvían más grande_

\- "S-si eso mismo" - contesto Blu estando nervioso - "Yo pensaba que era imposible y ninguno de los libros que leí sobre las fases del vuelo mencionado sobre ... Bueno tu sabes" -

\- "Si tú lo dices cerebrito" - Contesto Perla en un tono burlón - "Me alegra que puedas volar como una verdadera ave" -

\- "¿Pero Perla somos aves?" -

\- "Es un decir Blu pero en verdad me alegra ver que superaste tu miedo a las alturas" - contesto con un poco de tristeza

_Esa última palabra la dijo con un poco de tristeza ya que Perla adoraba volar sin tener que depender de nadie. Ver el cambio de emoción de Perla me hizo sentir un poco mal su libertad significaba mucho para ella deseaba poder abrazarla y decirle que no pensaba en abandonarla pero tenía miedo de que ella me atacara por mi atrevimiento amoroso_

\- "Oye sé que volar significa mucho para ti que para mí" - contesto Blu - "pero de no ser ... por ti nunca había aprendido a volar" -

\- "¿Q-Que dijiste?" - pregunto la hembra sin creer en las palabras de su amigo

\- "Digo ... Awww ... que cosas tan extrañas digo no crees" - pregunto sonrojado intentando cambiar la conversación

\- "No ... no lo es" contesto Perla acercándose a Blu - "al contrario es lindo" -

\- "Ammm ... b-bueno gracias la verdad nunca fui bueno hablando con las mujeres bueno con Linda era diferente pero ..." - sin pedir permiso Perla toma el ala de Blu

\- "Blu quiero pedirte perdón" - hablo Perla con voz de arrepentimiento - "se que ya lo dije anteriormente pero ..."

\- "No tienes porque disculparte Perla" - interrumpio Blu la narración de la hembra - "no pense en como te sentirías si te dejara aqui sola" - la mira a los ojos - "ademas no te dejaía en manos de Tulio" -

\- "¿Entonces te quedaras?" -

\- "Me quedare. El tiempo que sea necesario hasta que tu ala se recupere" - contesta la pregunta de su amiga - "sé que no confías en los humanos pero ellos son los únicos que pueden curar tu lesión" -

\- "¿Y si ellos se equivocan?" - pregunto soltando el ala de Blu

\- "No lo creo además Tulio dijo que tu fractura no es tan grave" - Blu señala con su mirada el ala de Perla

\- "Espero que sea verdad" -

_Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos ambos evitábamos vernos de frente a frente. pero el rubor que teniamos nos estaba delatando. este era un buen momento para decirle a Perla que la amo pero un pequeño gruñido de estómago interrumpió nuestro silencio_

\- "Hoy fue un día bastante largo que olvide comer algo" - Hablo Perla tocando su estomago que gruñía de hambre

\- "Tienes razón apenas pude comer un poco de panqueques" -

\- "¿Panqueques?" -

\- "Los panqueques están hechos con harina, mantequilla, yema de huevo y con un poco de azúcar" - contesto Blu la duda de su amiga

\- "No tengo idea de lo que dices pero esa cosa llamada panqueques suena un poco deliciosa" -

\- "Tal vez algún día puedas probarlos" -

\- "Si creo que si" - contesto la hembra - "Por ahora quiero un poco de la fruta que trajo el tal Tulio" -

_Después de una pequeña charla sobre ¿que son los panqueques? Perla y yo disfrutamos de la ensalada de frutas que Tulio nos dejó. Ahora que sabía que Perla estaba bien de su ala pude comer con más tranquilidad ya que muchos dicen que no es bueno comer cuando estas preocupado o asustado_

\- "Adoro comer en surtido" - hablo Perla mientras comía un trozo de mango

\- "Nunca pensé que estas frutas estaban más deliciosas que mi cereal" - Dijo Blu mientras mordía un trozo de piña

\- "Eso explica tu desesperación cuando probaste la papaya en el mercado de frutas" -

\- "Linda siempre me ofreció frutas y nueces pero nunca me gustaron principalmente las nueces" -

\- "Apuesto a que nunca te comiste un insecto" - Perla toma un pedazo de manzana

\- "No eso es asqueroso jamás me comería un insecto" - aclaraba el macho azul - "son sucios y contienen muchos gérmenes" -

\- "Principalmente las arañas venenosas" -

\- "¿Cómo sabes que hay arañas venenosas?" -

\- "Cuando llevas tiempo viviendo sola en la selva sin ningún cuidado aprendes nuevas cosas que se cruzaran en tu camino" - fue lo único que contesto la hembra azul

\- "Sueña como un fuerte desafío" -

\- "Lo es" - suspiro Perla - "pero vas aprendiendo todo tipo de amenazas como por ejemplo la noche pasada donde pasamos la noche en un árbol hecho por el hombre" -

\- "No hubo ninguna amenaza durante nuestra búsqueda del refugio" -

\- "Claro que había una" - contesto Perla con una sonrisa - "pero no quería decírtela" -

\- "¿Y qué clase de amenaza viste?" - pregunto con curiosidad

\- "¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si tenías algo en tu espalda?" -

-"¿Si?"-

\- "No era una hoja lo que colgaba de tu espalda" -

\- "¿Entonces que era?" - pregunto con más curiosidad

\- "Una araña" -

\- "¡Araña!" - dijo la palabra con una voz exagerada

\- "Si una araña bien grande y peluda" - contesto Perla con una pequeña sonrisa

\- "¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?" - pregunto Blu con asombro y miedo - "pude haber muerto" -

\- "Lo se ... lo sé" - Responde Perla con una pequeña carcajada - "Pero al ver el comportamiento que tenías como Más ... Perdón compañero de destino no decirte nada. Y te saca la araña de un solo golpe" -

\- "Creo que tienes razón. Habria entrado en pánico" - contesto Blu - "pero aun así eso estuvo fuera de lugar

\- "Agradece que te quite la araña porque si no hubiera sido peor" - aclaro la hembra con voz tierna y semi-seductora

_Después de terminar nuestra comida caminamos un poco en el hábito para bajar la fruta que teníamos en nuestros estómagos al caminar alrededor del hábitat natural miramos las cámaras de seguridad que seguían encendidas_

\- "¿Crees que continuaran observándonos?" - preguntaba Perla mientras miraba una cámara instalada en la parte izquierda del techo del habitad

\- "Después de lo sucedido con más razón nos tendrá vigilándonos" - contesto Blu la duda de su amiga

\- "No me gusta ser vigilada en todo momento" -

\- "A mí tampoco al contrario me siento amenazado" -

\- "Creo que empiezo a extrañar la cadena" -

\- "Si jejeje ... lo dices porque estabamos libres de una jaula enorme" -

\- "Creo ya nos entendemos muy bien" - Contesto Perla con una sonrisa - "¿Y como aprendiste a pintar de esta manera?" - Perla mira el dibujo que hizo Blu con ella durante su plan para engañar a Tulio

\- "Miraba videos en YouTube sobre artistas famosos que tienen cualquier tipo de arte" -

\- "Sabes me gustaría poder salir de aquí por un momento" - Perla toca la pintura que Blu había hecho donde se mostraba el paisaje de Río de Janeiro - "adoro ver el atardecer es mi parte favorita del día" -

_Comprendí las palabras de Perla no es fácil vivir solo. principalmente si te sientes vigilado en una jaula enorme. Me acordé de la tarjeta que Tulio me dio para poder salir y entrar del hábitat las veces que yo quisiera._

_faltaban pocas horas para poder reunirme con Linda asi que tenia el tiempo suficiente para cumplir el deseo de Perla como un verdadero amigo. Un verdadero amigo que se enamoró de su mejor amiga en cuatro días_

\- "Blu creo que apagaron las cámaras" - Perla interrumpió los pensamientos de su amigo. mientras miraba las cámaras de seguridad que dejaron grabar

\- "Eso es perfecto" -

\- "¿Porque lo dices?" -

\- "Porque podemos salir de aquí por un rato" - respondió el macho Spix con emoción

\- "S-salir de aquí" - Hablo Perla sin creer en las palabras de Blu

\- "Con la tarjeta que me dio Tulio podremos salir de la clínica las veces que queramos" -

\- "¡Y porque no lo dijiste antes!" - comento Perla con emoción

\- "Apenas logre recordar la tarjeta de seguridad" -

\- "¿Entonces podremos salir de aquí?" -

\- "Si pero necesitamosmos regresar antes de que sea de noche" - recordo Blu. su reunión con Linda - "tengo que ver a Linda ¿recuerdas?" -

\- "P- pero ..." -

\- "Confía en mi Perla no te dejare sola" - animaba el macho a la hembra - "quiero ver el atardecer contigo" -

\- "Conmigo ..." -

\- "Si" - contesto Blu con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas - "si es que quieres" -

\- "¿Y qué hay de Linda no se molestara si no estas aqui?" -

\- "Ella lo entendera. Además ella cree que estamos enamorados con más razón lo comprenda" -

\- "Los humanos son muy fáciles de engañar" - comento Perla - "tu amiga piensa que somos… c-compañeros" - esa última palabra la dijo con rubor

\- "Si jejeje ... al parecer nuestro plan funciono" - contesto el macho sonrojado

\- "Está bien Blu me gustaría ver el atardecer contigo" -

_Ambos regresamos al centro del habitad para buscar la tarjeta que Tulio me entrego abrí la puerta con la contraseña pedida y ambos salimos del habitad hasta llegar a la enfermería_

\- "Ver todas estas cosas me hacen recordar muchas cosas" - hablo Perla al ver los materiales de la enfermería

\- "¿Qué tipo de cosas?" - pregunto Blu

\- "Cuando me secuestraron y la revisión de mi ala" -

* * *

\- "Señor Monteiro los Guacamayos Azules están bien" - Hablo Sol saliendo del cuarto de vigilancia - "El macho se alegró de ver a la hembra que se acurruco junto a ella" -

\- "Gracias Sol realmente aprecio tu apoyo" - agradecio Tulio. levantándose de su silla - "Fuiste la única que pudo venir al trabajo en un día festivo" -

* * *

\- "Escóndete" - Le Ordeno Blu a Perla para que se esconda debajo de la mesa principal

* * *

\- "Adoro a las aves es por eso que vine" - comento la chica rubia - "no me gustaría que una maravillosa especie desaparecida" -

\- "A mí tampoco. Deseaba tanto que este día llegara pero ahora que llegara, Linda quiere llevarse a Blu" - Dijo Tulio con un poco de tristeza mientras revisaba unos papeles

\- "Ella no puede hacer eso" - replico la enfermera - "Además esa ave es un espécimen en peligro de extinción con más razón no puede llevárselo" -

\- "Lo se sol pero no puedo hacer que cambie de opinión" -

\- "¿Y si la demanda?" -

\- "No quiero provocar más peleas" - aclaro el ornitólogo quitándose las gafas mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la silla de la mesa principal

* * *

\- "Cuidado" - hablo Blu en voz baja protegiendo a Perla de ser golpeaba por los pies de Tulio

* * *

\- "¿Por qué?" - pregunto Sol. mientras se quitaba su bata de enfermera y buscaba su bolso

\- "¿Porque creo que? Linda Me..." -

_Mientras nos ocultábamos y escuchábamos la conversación de Tulio y Sol. Perla se sentia mal cuando escucho las palabras de Tulio. sabiendo que Linda me llevaría de regreso a Minnesota Perla volvería a estar sola de nuevo._

_ Cuando Sol le hizo la pregunta a Tulio el bajo la cabeza con un poco de tristeza su reacción me dejo sorprendido y creo saber que le sucede a Tulio_

\- "¿Déjeme adivinar?" - interrumpió Sol - "siente atracción por ella ¿verdad?" -

\- "No ... no ... por supuesto que no" - contesto Tulio con un poco de alteración colocándose las gafas de nuevo

\- "Señor Monteiro no soy tonta llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en este lugar y nunca se ha fijado en una chica" - Sol mira a su jefe con mucha felicidad al saber que está enamorado por primera vez

\- "Está bien me descubriste" - se confesó Tulio con un poco de rubor - "siento atracción por Linda" -

* * *

\- "¿Tulio está enamorado de Linda?" - hablo Perla en voz baja al escuchar la confesión del doctor

* * *

\- "¿Y porque no se lo dice?" - propuso Sol

\- "Lo he pensado pero no ¿crees que sea muy apresurado enamorarse de alguien que conociste en menos de una semana?" -

\- "Para el amor no hay límites" -

\- "Además veo que a ella le importa más su propia seguridad y no quiero quitarle su libertad" -

\- "Eso lo comprendo" -

\- "Fue difícil convencerla para que viajara a RIO" - Tulio recordaba el primer encuentro con Linda y Blu

\- "¿Qué sucederá con la hembra? Si los separamos la hembra podría deprimirse o el macho" - hablaba Sol con la misma tristeza que Tulio - "entonces sería el fin de la especie" -

\- "Logre convencer a Linda de que mañana almorzaremos juntos pero con la condición de que Fernando nos acompañe" - contesta la duda de su ayudante - "tal vez pueda convencerla" -

\- "No quiero sonar grosera pero no confió en ese niño" -

\- "Entonces será un problema porque trabajara en el santuario" - aclara Tulio en un tono burlesco mientras se levantaba de su silla

\- "Pero es menor de edad" - reprocho la mujer de ojos verdes

\- "Pero de no ser por el Blu y Perla estarían enjaulados y los contrabandistas seguirían contrabandeando" -

\- "Bueno si usted lo dice" -

\- "Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda Soledad" - agradecimiento Tulio, estrechando su mano con la de su amiga

\- "Nos veremos mañana señor Monteiro" -

\- "Te acompaño a la salida" -

_Cuando Tulio y Sol salieron de la enfermería Perla y yo salimos de nuestro escondite volé a una de las ventanas de la enfermería la abrí sin dificultades y regrese al piso por Perla_

\- "Nunca pensé que Tulio tendría sentimientos por Linda" - Hablo Perla después de escuchar el discurso de Tulio y Sol

\- "Tampoco yo pero bueno no lo culpo" - contesto Blu - "no es fácil confesar tus sentimientos a una chica que apenas conociste en menos de una semana" - secretamente Blu mira los ojos de Perla

\- "Claro que lo es solo dices la palabra mágica y listo" -

\- "¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo que el?" - pregunto Blu mirando a Perla

\- "No lo sabrás si no lo intentas" - contesto mirando a su amigo con una gran sonrisa

_Perla tenia razón nunca sabré si ella estará enamorada de mí. las mujeres piensan que confesar los sentimientos es fácil pero no lo es. Nuestra pequeña charla fue interrumpida por la voz de Linda y Tulio que al parecer venían de regreso a la enfermería_

\- "Creo que vienen a buscarte" - Dijo Perla mirando la dirección donde se escuchaban las voces de Linda y Tulio

\- "Si eso parece" - contesto Blu sin dejar de mirar a Perla - "pero prometí que verías el atardecer" - se acerca a ella - "sujétate" -

\- "¿Y si nos persiguen?" -

\- "No lo harán" - contesto el macho sujetando a la hembra con sus patas - "salgamos de aquí" -

\- "Está bien Blu confió en ti" - Perla mira a Blu con ojos de confianza

_Una vez más Perla hizo la misma mirada tentadora que ocasionaban fuertes latidos a mi corazón. Sin perder el tiempo tome vuelo y salimos por la ventana de la enfermería volando hacia la selva para poder ver el atardecer. sin tener que preocuparse de ser perseguidos por una Cacatúa demente. Tenía en mente la reunión con Linda pero ahora lo único que me importaba era estar con Perla y cumplir su deseo de ver su parte favorita del día_

_"El atardecer"_

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo queridos lectores. Espero que les haya gustado y este capítulo fue un poco difícil de escribir ya que no tenía ni idea de que poner porque había llegado a los 20 capítulos con mi primera historia y las ideas se me fueron cuando fui acercandome al final. Sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras sean relacionados con la historia) nos veremos en la última publicación de esta historia**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	20. ACCIDENTALMENTE, ENAMORADO

**Hola de nuevo ...**

**Sé que llevan mucho tiempo esperando el final de esta historia por más de una semana y ahora que tengo el tiempo libre les traigo el final de mi primera historia de RIO. Este capítulo fue inspirado por mi nuevo escritor favorito "Kraft58" ya que me guie con algunas de sus palabras que escribió en los momentos más románticos de Blu y Perla (te adoro Kraft tus historias me encantan no he terminado de leer toda la saga de tu historia pero cada capítulo que escribiste vale oro). Antes de que empiecen a leer el capítulo quiero decirles que esta historia será remodela en idioma inglés. me divertí escribiendo esta historia y ahora que llegó a su fin estoy tan feliz de mi pequeño trabajo**

**Sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras sean relacionados con la historia) sin nada más que decir. los dejare leer el último capítulo de mi primera historia de RIO**

* * *

**ACCIDENTALMANTE, ENAMORADO**

* * *

_Me encanto volver a sentir el aire bajo mis alas el sonido del viento en mis oídos y el hermoso paisaje que mis ojos miraban. El sol estaba ocultándose en Río de janeiro eso significaba que otro día había terminado pero también era un día más que seguía como turista en esta gran ciudad donde hice amigos de verdad pero también aprendí muchas lecciones Rafael me enseño que siempre que deseo o intento aprender algo debe de venir del corazón, Nico y Pedro me enseñaron el verdadero ritmo de la música brasileña conocido como la samba Y Perla me enseño que hay más de una vida estando dentro de una jaula y por primera vez me había enamorado de alguien de mi propia especie al principio deseaba recuperar mi vida perfecta pero ahora he terminado accidentalmente enamorado de Perla solo que aún no tengo el valor de decirle las tres palabras mágicas_

_No sabíamos a dónde ir o qué parte de Río de janeiro mirar el atardecer lo único que importaba es poder estar fuera del santuario por un momento pero lo más importante para mí era estar con Perla no sé si ella pensara lo mismo que yo pero si ella es feliz mirando el atardecer yo también lo soy. continúe volando hacia lo más alto de la ciudad hasta que Perla llamo mi atención_

\- "¿Blu conoces la estatua del cristo redentor?" - pregunto Perla llamando la atención del macho azul

\- "Si claro que la conozco" -

\- "Vamos a ella es el mejor lugar para ver el atardecer" -

\- "Está bien si tú lo deseas" -

_Volé lo más rápido que pude a la estatua del cristo redentor con Perla en mis garras pero la altura era bastante alta. Al principio me asuste pero después recordé que Perla estaba a mi lado y dejé de sentir miedo en menos de cinco minutos llegamos a la estatua del corcovado y aterrizamos en el brazo derecho del cristo_

\- "Vaya realmente vuelas un poco lento" - Hablo Perla mientras Blu aterrizaba en el brazo del cristo

\- "Llevo menos de cinco horas como pájaro volador" - Contesto Blu poniéndose al lado de su amiga - "apenas aprendí aterrizar en el aeropuerto" -

\- "Si gustas ... puedo enseñarte algunos trucos de vuelo" -

\- "Si yo ... me encantaría probablemente me sean útiles" - contesto el macho con un poco de rubor - "por cierto ... ¿como conoces la estatua del cristo redentor?"

\- "Cuando llegue a este lugar muchas aves comentan que este era el mejor lugar para ver el atardecer o pasar un momento romántico, a solas o con la familia" -

\- "Bueno eso es verdad mucha gente suele venir a este lugar. Ya que tiene una gran vista a la ciudad" -

\- "Y dime ... ¿solías ver este tipo de atardeceres en Minnesota?" -

\- "Por lo general siempre está nevando además no salía mucho de casa" - recordo Blu. sus dias en Minnesota - "intentetaba convivir con las otras aves pero siempre me insultánban o humillában" -

\- "¿Y qué hacías al respecto?" - pregunto con curiosidad

\- "Las ignoraba como dice el dicho hay que dejar que el loco hable" -

\- "Respecto a eso" - "interrumpio la hembra azul" - "Blu quiero pedirte perdón" -

\- "¿Perdón?" -

\- "Si perdón" - aclaro la hembra tranquilamente - "fui grosera, egoísta y también abusiva con tu amistad solo tratabas de ayudar" - Perla mira a Blu

_Escuchar las sinceras palabras de perdón de Perla me dejaron sorprendido porque ella es una chica dura y un poco sensible. Me puse un poco nervioso cuando ella me miraba a los ojos y mi corazón volvía a latir de nuevo pidiéndome que digiera la palabra clave para confesarle mis sentimientos_

\- "No soy una mujer que suele demostrarle sus sentimientos a todo el mundo" - aclaro Perla - "pero al ver que tú no eres como los demás machos es por eso que te debo una disculpa" -

\- "No tienes que disculparte Perla te entiendo fui un tonto al intentar besarte en el aviario" -

\- "No me sorprende que lo hagas hecho. Por lo general todo macho que conosco simpre intenta besarme" - Perla recordaba a todas las aves que intentaron besarla

\- "Pero en verdad no fue mi intención. Solo seguía los consejos de amor de Nico y Pedro" -

\- "¿Consejos de amor?" -

\- "Antes de llegar al aviario tuve un pequeño encuentro con Nico y Pedro" - recordaba Blu. la primera vez que vio a sus amigos - "y me preguntaron ... ¿si venia por la fiesta del carnaval? y yo les dije que vine para conocer a una chica" -

\- "¿Y qué sucedió después?" -

\- "Cuando mencione la palabra chica ellos me dieron consejos sobre cómo conquistar a una mujer brasileña no pensé que deberían ser útiles. Pero cuando te mire quise usarlos" - inesperadamente Blu mira los ojos de Perla

\- "¿Cuando me viste?" -

_No pensé en las palabras que dije eso siempre ha sido algo malo de mí no pienso en nada de lo que digo todo lo que digo son tonterías esta vez no tuve escapatoria además no quería dejar sola a Perla en la estatua del corcovado. Me sonroje cuando Perla continuaba observándome no pude evitar controlar mis latidos tenía que hacerlo ahora pero mi pico no cooperaba ahora que estoy enamorado no tengo el valor de confesarlo_

\- "¿Blu que pensaste sobre mí cuando me viste en el aviario?" - pregunto Perla con voz tranquila sin dejar de ver a Blu

\- "Cuando te vi ..." - Hablo Blu tragando un bulto de saliva - "Cuando te vi en el aviario pensé que eras un ...

\- "¿Un qué?" -

-"Ángel..."-

-"¿Ángel?"-

\- "Si p-pero no fue mi intención pensar mal de ti espero no haberte ofendi ..." -

\- "No estoy ofendida" - contesto Perla la duda de su amigo

\- "¿Enserio?" - pregunto Blu con más calma

\- "¿Te gustaría saber qué pensé sobre ti cuando te vi por primera vez?" -

_Estaba un poco emocionado y también aterrado. sobre la reacción de Perla en nuestro primer encuentro pero esta sería la clave para descubrir si ella siente atracción por mí_

\- "Escuche unos gritos mientras dormía supuse que era el mismo humano. Que me secuestro en la selva" - recordo Perla ,. el día en que Blu entro al aviario - "Salí del nido y escuche una voz dulce no sabía si era una amenaza o una trampa volé al segundo árbol con rapidez para ver quién era la persona. Cuando escuche la palabra vengo en paz Salí de mi escondite lista para atacar a la supuesta amenaza "-

\- "¿Entonces pensaste que era una amenaza?" - pregunto Blu

\- "Si una amenaza pero una amenaza indefensa" - Contesto Perla en un tono dulce

\- "Creo que ambos empezamos con la pata izquierda" -

\- "¿Cómo dijiste?" -

\- "Es una forma de decir que ambos no hablamos muy bien" -

_El sol estaba en su punto más bajo en pocos minutos seria de noche y las luces de la ciudad iluminaran el paisaje. sin nada más que decir Perla y yo continuamos mirando el atardecer. mientras miraba en forma secreta observaba los ojos de Perla que formaban un hermoso color Jujuy con los pocos rayos del sol que quedaban. Baje mi mirada a su única ala sana deseaba poder mantenerla. por unos segundos como en nuestro paseo en el tranvía. una vez más Perla rompió nuestro silencio_

\- "¿Sabías que cuando el sol muestra su último rayo puedes pedir un deseo?" - Hablo Perla sin dejar de ver el atardecer

\- "¿Quién te dijo eso?" - pidió Blu

\- "Mi madre me lo dijo ... es uno de mis mejores recuerdos" -

\- "No" - contesto el macho - "No sabía que puedes pedir un deseo" -

\- "En unos segundos el sol mostrara su ultimo rayo" - avisaba la hembra azul - "cuando sea el momento. Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo" -

_Continuamos observando el ultimo rayo del atardecer hasta que el sol estaba en su última fase cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo como lo dijo Perla. Sabía exactamente lo que tanto deseaba tener. no tenia que pensarlo o recordarlo solo faltaba que se volviera realidad. después de pedir mi deseo Perla hablo de nuevo_

\- "No hay nada más hermoso que esto" - dijo Perla respirando un poco de aire

\- "Claro que si hay algo más hermoso que esto" - corrigió Blu sin pensar en lo que dijo

\- "Si es la luna llena bajo las estrellas" - respondió Perla - "bueno si es hermosa" -

\- "Yo no me refería a la luna y tampoco a las estrellas" - corrigió una vez más el Guacamayo Azul

\- "¿Entonces qué cosa es más hermosa que un atardecer o una luna llena bajo las estrellas?" - pregunto la hembra Spix sin entender lo que quería decir su amigo

_Una vez mas no pense en lo que habia dicho. si no le contesto la respuesta Perla se quedara con la duda creo que mi deseo estaba a punto de volverse realidad lo único que faltaba era que yo diera el primer paso para que se cumpliera. Perla había dicho la clave contraria de mi deseo pedido tenía que corregirla diciendole que ella es la cosa más hermosa que he visto más que una luna llena bajo las estrellas_

\- "Tu Perla" - Hablo Blu con voz dulce y muy segura - "Tú eres lo más hermoso que puedo ver" - Sin permiso toma su ala derecha - "Eres mucho más que la palabra hermosa. Eres un bello ángel caído del cielo, un ángel precioso que está perdido y termino estrellándose con este tonto "- mira los ojos de su amada -" que por accidente termino enamorándose de ti "-

\- "Q-quieres decir que ..." -

\- "Te amo Perla" - interrumpió Blu - "desde nuestro primer encuentro tuve sentimientos amorosos por ti al principio creí que eran mis instintos naturales pero después de bailar contigo en el club descubrí que yo ..." -

_Mi narración no fue terminada ya que Perla me robo un beso y con su única ala sana me tomo del cuello para poder sentir mi pico cerca del suyo. estaba esperando su rechazo pero fue lo contrario ella siente lo mismo que yo. Seguí sin poder creer en lo sucedido hasta que Perla hizo que el pequeño beso se convirtiera en un beso apasionado. escuche sobre los tipos de besos y cuando un besito se convierte en un apasionado significa que esa persona te ama con todo su corazón_

_Esa muestra de amor me hizo entender que Perla me ama. Lentamente envolví mis alas en su cuerpo. y la sostuve como lo hice antes de caer del avión demostrándole que nunca la dejare ir. Volví a sentir el latir de mi corazón mientras gozaba cada segundo su pico junto al mío. minutos después rompimos nuestro beso y nos miramos a los ojos olvidándonos de que había anochecido_

\- "Yo también te amo Blu" - Respondió Perla después de romper el beso mirando los ojos de Blu - "Tenia ... miedo de confesártelo" - se sonroja. con esa ultima palabra

\- "¿De verdad?" -

\- "Si mascota tuve los mismos sentimientos que tú en nuestro primer día de amor falso" - confeso Perla - "intente ignorarlos. Porque creía que el amor era algo imposible para mi" -

\- "¿Perla sabes qué día es hoy?" - pregunto con voz dulce el macho azul sin dejar de abrazar y mirar a la hembra azul

\- "No contado las puestas del sol desde hace tiempo" - contesto Perla sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Blu - "¿Porque me lo preguntastes?"

\- "Bueno te lo diré ... hoy es catorce de febrero" -

\- "¿Catorce de febrero?" -

\- "Es el mes en que los humanos aprovechan para confesar sus sentimientos" - contesto la duda de su amada - "principalmente las personas que están enamoradas de alguien" -

\- "Pero eso lo puedes hacer en cualquier momento" - corrigió Perla - "como tú lo hiciste hace un momento" - le da un pequeño beso a Blu

\- "Si es verdad ..." - contesto Blu sonrojado por el beso de Perla - "pero muchos humanos eligieron este mes para confesar sus sentimientos abiertamente principalmente el día catorce" -

\- "¿Entonces es el mes de amor?" - Perla mira a Blu atrevidamente

\- "Exactamente y ahora que te confieso mis sentimientos te quiero preguntar algo más" - Blu mira a Perla frente a frente y toma su ala derecha - "Perla ... ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?" -

\- "¿Novia?" - dijo Perla preguntándose qué es lo que quiso decir con esa palabra su amado

\- "Es una forma de decir que si quieres salir conmigo o si quieres tener una relación amorosa" - contesta la duda de su futura novia

\- "Como lo habia dicho Tulio" - contesto Perla mientras recordaba la palabra que Tulio habia dicho en el aviario

\- "Si ... el pensaba que tu y yo eramos novios" -

\- "Pues ... sus pensamientos se volveran realidad" -

\- "Quieres decir que ..." -

\- "Digo ... que si quiero ser tu novia ... Blu" - contesta la duda de su amado con una gran sonrisa

_Esta vez yo le robe un tierno beso a Perla ahora que ella acepto ser mi novia tenía el permiso de robarle los besos que quisiera. estuvimos un buen rato intercambiando besos, diciéndonos cumplidos y mirando la hermosa ciudad de Río de janeiro siendo testigo de nuestro accidentalmente enamoramiento. Horas después volvimos al santuario de aves me reuní con Linda y le dije que estaba enamorado de Perla y no pensaba abandonarla fue una decisión difícil pero al final Linda acepto mi nueva relación con Perla_

_Durante la recuperación del ala de Perla. Tulio y Linda fueron conociendose un poco más. Fernando trabajaba en el aviario para corregir el error que cometió al robarse a más de cinco aves. Tulio tuvo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos ante __Linda en la estatua del corcovado y tuvo una relación a la distancia. debido a que Linda tuvo que regresar a los estados unidos. un año después, Linda se mudó a Río y abrió su propio negocio junto con Fernando después de haberlo adoptado una vez que recibió el documento como ciudadana brasilera_

* * *

\- "¿Y qué sucedió después de papá?" - pregunto una pequeña niña de ojos zafiros con sobredosis de peso

\- "Cuando su madre se recuperó del ala ambos comenzamos una vida cerca de la selva y del santuario" - contesto Blu la última parte de la historia mientras abrazaba a su esposa Perla - "al ser los últimos de nuestra especie. Dependiamos del cuidado de Tulio "-

\- "¿Y volvieron a ver a esa Cacatúa?" - pregunto un pequeño niño de ojos marrones y un peinado parecido al de una palmera

\- "No la volvimos a ver desde la caída del avión" - contesto Blu la pregunta de su hijo

\- "¿Enserio te paso todo eso papi?" - pregunto la segunda hija de Blu que saco el físico de su madre pero los ojos de su padre

\- "Bueno así es como el recuerdo" -contesto Blu mirando a su hija - "¿pero sabes ... que fue lo que descubri Bia?" -

\- "¿Que descubriste ...?" -

\- "Que si crees que el amor es algo imposible terminaras enamorándote por accidente" - Blu mira los ojos de Perla tiernamente

\- "¿Y eso me pasara a mí?" - pregunto Bia con un poco de emoción

\- "Por supuesto que si Bia" - contesto Blu acariciando la mejilla de su hija

\- "Qué horror yo no quiero enamorarme de una niña" - hablo el pequeño niño después de escuchar las palabras de su padre

\- "Eso mismo dije yo cuando tenía tu edad Tiago" - hablo Perla - "pero creéme. Cuando te digo que un día terminaras. Accidentalmente enamorado" - Perla le da un beso a su esposo y acaricia las plumas de la cabeza de Tiago

\- "Eso nunca pasara. No quiero pertenecer a nadie" - aclaraba Tiago seguro de sus palabras

\- "Estoy de acuerdo con él no me enamorare de un chico jamás" - comento la chica obesa

\- "Por lo menos Carla y Tiago están de acuerdo en una cosa por primera vez después de tanto tiempo" - celebro Bia después de escuchar las palabras de sus hermanos

\- "¿Cómo sabemos si lo que nos contaste es verdad?" - pregunto Carla

\- "Si quieres pregúntale a tus tíos Nico y Pedro" - le propuso Blu a su hija mayor

\- "¡Tortolos dejen de parlotear y comiencen a bailar!" - hablo un canario volando con sus amigos que se encontraban apoyados en la estatua del corcovado - "¡vámonos!" -

\- "¡No se queden parados ahí tenemos que celebrar es año nuevo!" - agrego un cardenal obeso volando junto con sus amigos

\- "¡Busquemos más explosivos!" - propuso Tiago con emoción volando con sus tíos olvidándose de la conversación con sus padres

\- "Hare los cálculos" - dijo Bia despegando junto con su hermano menor

\- "¡Esta vez agreguen más color morado!" - recomendó Carla volando detrás de ellos

\- "Esperen ... ¿qué acabe de decirles sobre la pirotecnia?" - les recordaba Blu a sus hijos pero no escuchaban las palabras de su padre ya que se iban volando con Nico y Pedro

\- "¿A dónde crees que vas?" - hablo Perla tiernamente mientras sostenía el ala de Blu

\- "¿Pero Perla?" -

\- "Están con Nico y Pedro ellos los cuidaran" - tranquilizo Perla a su esposo

\- "¿Y si le hacen lo mismo que a ... Tiny?" -

\- "Estaran bien ... ahora quiero que te concentres en mi" - tiernamente tomo el rostro de Blu y junto a su pico con el suyo

\- "Feliz año nuevo Perla" -

\- "Feliz año para ti también Blu" - contesto dándole un pequeño beso en el pico - "Entonces ... ¿qué palabras me dijiste en el mismo día que me pediste ser tu novia?" -

\- "Que todas las mañanas me veras a tu lado, en la hora del almuerzo ahí estaré a tu lado, en cada fecha festiva estaré a tu lado, en la hora de la siesta estaré a tu lado. Año tras, año, tras año tu y yo estaremos encerrados y juntos por siempre "-

* * *

**Y terminamos con esta gran historia queridos lectores. Quiero agradecerles a Charlie Freemanthe Jumperch, Lila Macaw, Social Justicia Guerrero. Troy The Hero72, el anónimo y Jorge 21229 por sus favoritos también gracias a Emilio Spix Guacamayo, Lila Macaw, Jorgito, Sandago y Sledge Macaw por sus comentarios les devolveré el favor con sus próximas historias (ganar, ganar) esta historia fue publicada .. .**

**El 26 de noviembre del 2019 y fue terminada el 23 de julio del 2020**

**Hasta la próxima historia**

**Atte: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


End file.
